Sea of Troubles
by Gatergirl79
Summary: Stiles and Derek are struggling to cope after their break-up. Shunned and alone Stiles finds himself wallowing in his misery until new girl, Ash, arrives and helps Stiles through the pain. But Ash has a secret and there's still a hunter out for the pack. Will Derek's worst fear be realized or will he finally see sense and beg for Stiles to take him back. Slash. Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel to Harder To Swim, Than Drown, so you really need to read that first or you'll be totally lost. It picks up a week after Derek leaves Stiles hospital room after breaking up with him. Not sure how this story is going to go, so I'm rating it M, though I'm not sure how much slashy Sterek goodness there will be. I'm kinda going where the story takes me. And I don't know how much time there will be between posts, so I hope you'll be bare with me. **

**Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles wished the hospital hadn't let him out. He wished the coach hadn't demanded the whole team come, no exceptions. He wished his dad had for once actually ordered him not to do something he thought he wanted to do. But most of all Stiles wished he wasn't stood three foot away from Derek Hale.

The funeral of Jackson Whitmore was just how it was meant to be somber and depressing. Stiles kept glancing over to his right where Lydia sat beside Jackson's parents, her face red and swollen from crying but at the same time utterly beautiful in its misery.

Beside her was Jackson's best friend Danny, behind him with a supportive hand on his shoulder stood Thomas Wells, his alpha werewolf boyfriend. Danny looked just as broken as Lydia and Stiles hated that he didn't feel anything close to those feelings. While he was regretful of his fellow student's death, he wasn't going to pretend that they'd been friends, despite everything they gone through together.

He dragged his gaze away from the row of chairs, and looked the small group of people to his left. Scott stood beside the rest of his pack, and his mom, with his hand in Allison's. Behind him, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Derek watched in silence. The only member missing was Peter and Stiles thought that was a good decision, all things considered. Finally the man was showing some sign of humanity. Though he wondered if that was because Peter was showing some common decency or whether Derek had ordered him to stay away. Erica looked shattered, her eye red and her body trembling beside Boyd. It could have so easily been her that died that night. It could have been both, if not all of them.

Stiles had been lucky too, or so the doctor's said. The bullet went straight through him, missing every major organ on it way. They'd said it was a miracle. He'd come to think of it as a punishment. Getting shot may not have stolen his life, but it had certainly stolen his future. - Or the possible future he'd been looking forward to as they'd strolled out of that factory together.

His soft chocolate eyes turned without permission to Derek, who met them sternly. He looked just as broken as Jackson's parents, which Stiles figured made sense, after all he'd give him life, a new life. His wolf life. The life that had gotten him killed.

While his dad and the sheriff's office were still investigating the shooting, it hadn't taken Stiles too long to piece together that their attackers had been hunters. His first instinct naturally had been to accuse Allison. After all, she had form for ambushing defenseless werewolves. But she's stood in front of him in tears insisting that neither her or her father had anything to do with it. Stiles still wasn't sure if he believed her or not. And his hostility towards Allison, and the pack wasn't helped by the fact that she apparently was still welcome, while he was shunned.

His eyes fixed on Derek once more, and he clenched his fists at his side as they began to itch with the desire to touch Derek, hold him, comfort him. It hurt that he couldn't. They'd ended before they'd even really begun. Derek had said it was for his own good, that his and Scott's lives were too dangerous and he wasn't going to allow Stiles to be in the middle of that danger. So one night took not only a fellow pack member, it had taken the whole pack from the teenager. He wasn't one of them anymore. Erica, Boyd and Isaac avoided all contact with him, which if he was honest hurt but didn't kill him. No that was left to Scott, who after being Stiles friend since junior high, now wouldn't even answer his calls. Even now he wouldn't look at him. Stiles had received an email after he'd been released from hospital a week ago, explaining everything. Saying he should have done it sooner and that he was sorry but it was for his own good.

Stiles had never been dumped before but he was pretty sure that's what had happened, only this time he had on one to turn to. No brooding werewolf to help him drink away the pain before distracting him from it with hot make out sessions. For the first time since his mom's death he was utterly alone and broken.

Tears slid down his cheeks as his eyes burned into Derek. The alpha dropped his gaze to the ground. He couldn't take it anymore. It hurt too much. Swallowing the tears that clogged his throat Stiles turned away from the grave side. He could feel eyes burning into his back and wondered just who they belonged to. His dad? Scott or Derek? He was too scared to turn and find out. Dropping his head low he slumped his shoulders as he quickened his pace.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek watched Stiles leave with a painful tightening of his chest. The ache had been there from the very moment he'd walked out of Stiles hospital room over two weeks ago. He'd tried everything he could to distract himself from the pain and thoughts of the teenager. He'd increased the training of the pack, he'd pushed his body to the point of exhaustion. He'd worked hard on the renovations of the house. But nothing helped. Stiles always managed to sneak back in when he least expected it and his heart shattered all over again. And no matter how many times he told himself it was the right thing to do, it didn't rid him of the regret. Or the desire to get him back.

It was actually shocking in its intensity. He hadn't expected it to be. Stiles wasn't a wolf, they weren't bound to each other through the bite, but it felt like half of him had been ripped out. Peter has said that Stiles humanity wasn't important, that Derek had already chosen him as his mate and so the bond was there. Reminding him that his aunt Tina had been human, and it didn't alter the possessiveness his uncle had felt for her and her for him. That hadn't been very helpful, but then Peter wasn't known for being helpful. He was however understanding.

Derek shivered as he thought again just how lucky Stiles had been. How that silver bullet could have pieced his heart. How Allison's quick and clear thinking had stopped him from bleeding to death. He'd heard the doctor's say that it was a close shave. A few more inches and it might have been Stiles as well as Jackson they were burying.

That's why he and Scott had agreed to cut all ties. That night had brought home a lot of truths to Scott as well as himself. And while Scott didn't want to be a werewolf, he wanted Stiles hurt even less. So that had been it. Stiles, Lydia and Allison had been told to keep away. Lydia hadn't argued, understandably. Allison had outright refused, pointing out she could take care of herself. Stiles had argued at first, had even offered himself up to the bite if it meant staying with the pack, but in the end he'd backed down. Derek wouldn't deny he'd kind of hoped Stiles would fight harder. If not to stay in the pack, at least to keep him and it hurt to see how quickly Stiles stopped fighting.

It was his own fault. He'd foolishly fallen for the seventeen year old despite knowing it could never work between them. He didn't know why he'd allowed himself to believe for even a second that it could. In hindsight maybe it would have been easier to have taken Luke's deal. At least then he'd have a mate to turn to as he mourned the death of a pack member. Only he didn't want to seek refuge from the pain with Rosa, he wanted to feel Stiles body pressed against him. Hear Stiles telling him that everything way going to be alright with that false cheer he used when he knew they were screwed. He wanted Stiles and knew deep down he always would.

His heart clenched tightly as he watched Stiles walk away, his gut knotting till he felt sick. He didn't want to imagine the pain the boy was in, didn't want to admit what he'd done to him. He should have stayed away from the beginning. He should never have showed his feeling. He clenched his jaw tight as he thought about how different things would be if the last couple of month hadn't happened. - Or better yet if he'd never come back to Beacon Hills in the first place. The place was cursed and so was he.

He didn't realize he was walking away from the graveside until the voice of the minister was a dull hum in the back ground. He found Stiles where he expected to, stood before his mother's grave. Derek kept back, just watching as the teenagers shoulders jolted and shook. He could hear the sobs from where he stood, quiet and heartbreaking. He knew those tears weren't for Jackson, and it hurt to think that they maybe for him and what they'd lost - or more accurately what he'd thrown away.

"What do you want?" Stiles demanded angrily.

Derek jumped, frowned. "How did you….?"

Stiles shrugged. "I just did."

The werewolf caught his breath, frowning down at the damn grass. "Are you alright?" he asked in a small guilty voice.

"Do you even care?" Stiles snapped, turning to glare at him.

Derek's eyes flew up surprised by the question. Of course he cared. More than he wanted to. It would be easier for them both if he didn't. "You know I do."

"Do I? Last I checked you were dumping me in my hospital bed after I got shot. Excuse me for being confused. - And to clarify, no I'm not alright. I'm far from alright!"

Derek flicked at the raw anger in Stiles voice. "Stiles I'm…."

"Don't!" Stiles spat, his finger pointing at Derek furiously. "I don't want to hear how you're sorry."

"Stiles I know you're angry." Derek sighed, his hands buried deep in his jacket pockets.

"Angry? - Angry! - I'm not angry, I'm furious. I risked my life on a daily basis for three months for you and my so-called best friend, I got beat and shot and I've been lying to my dad endlessly. I had to look him in the eye while he lost his job unable to tell him what was going on. And what do I get in return? Nothing. I get kicked in the teeth and thrown to the curb with a thanks but no thanks."

"Stiles its not like that. It's…."

"Don't you dare say it!" Stiles ordered, marching forward to glare up at Derek. "Don't say it's for my sake, because that's bullshit. This is for yours and Scott's sake, cause now you don't have to worry about me. Like me not being around is going to change a damn thing. The bad guys will still come after me, because they know I'm close to the pack, the only difference now if I don't have you guys looking out for me!" Stiles shouted; his voice growing hoarse and tight the longer he ranted. He turned away from Derek trying to calm himself. His gaze settling on his mom's headstone. "Can you believe this mom? This is the great Derek Hale, I used to tell you about." he scoffed. "I was better of pinning away over Lydia. - At least I never got hurt."

Derek stood shock still, his eyes fixed on Stiles back. He knew he had a point, at least part of him did, but the other part, the louder part refused to acknowledge it. Stiles was safer away from the pack. And if they cut all ties there'd be no reason for anyone to go after Stiles again. He could get his life back. - At least that's what Derek told himself.

"She would have liked you, you know." Stiles said in a quiet broken voice.

"Lydia?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, unable to stop the smile playing at his lips. "No moron, my mom. She would have liked you."

"I doubt that." Derek murmured with a shake of his head.

"Dad doesn't trust you, especially now, after the shooting and then you…." he swallowed the pain in his chest. "…like he would have been okay with us if you hadn't." he huffed a dry laugh. "…But mom, she would have got it. She'd understand, even if she didn't know everything. She'd just take one look at you and…." he shrugged. "…be on your side." he sighed painfully. "And then it would be me and her, Ben and Jerry. - And I wouldn't hate you as much as I do right now."

Derek sucked in a sharp breath, physically rocking back on his heels before taking a few steps forward till he stood right behind Stiles, his chest pressed to the teenagers back. He doesn't speak though, doesn't touch. He just stands there.

"I see Allison hasn't been kicked to the curb." Stiles said in a wary whisper.

"She can look after herself." Derek murmured in reply.

Stiles huffs. "And I'm a wailing infant. Can't possibly take care of myself and only puts you all in danger."

Derek closes his eyes and breathes. Stiles cold flat tone striking him in the chest. "Stiles….yes."

The teenager swings around, staring up at the man with wide furious eyes. "What?"

"Not the wailing infant bit, but the not taking care of yourself, putting us….me, in danger."

"Gee thanks. I don't see your ass buried in a six foot hole." he snapped.

"I will be." Derek lifts his hands to Stiles face, cupping the damp skin. "If I lose you, I won't survive, alright. And it'll get me killed. - At least like this, you're alive."

Stiles swallowed his racing heart. "Derek, please." he sighed. "I don't want this. You don't want this." his watery eyes stared up, pleading. "Can't we just go back to normal. - I'll take the bite. I'll get self-defenses lesson from Allison. I'll do whatever you want, just don't."

Derek's lips silenced him. Stiles arms curling around the man's back, clinging on, scared to let go as he opened his mouth to the werewolf. Derek didn't hesitate, ploughing on into the warm depth, his tongue battling and taunting Stiles. His fingers combing through the boy's hair, gripping tight. Their hearts raced and their bodies burned.

Derek pulled away roughly, leaving Stiles stood for a few seconds with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open. When Stiles finally got the brain-function to open his eyes, he saw Derek staring at him with stone cold determination. Derek is silent as he turns away from the teenager. Stiles inhales sharply, tears pooling in his eyes again. He drops to his knees besides his mom's grave. Determined to hate Derek for eternity, even though he knows he could never do so.

* * *

**A/N: Well I'm back, and I hope this was a decent enough opening for you all. For those joining from Harder To Swim, Than Drown, thanks for stick with this universe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank all of you for the wonderful reviews for the first chapter. **

**Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

For the weeks following the funeral, Stiles kept himself locked in his room. He wasn't ready to go back to school, especially knowing that he'd be alone once he got there. And for once, his dad wasn't pushing him to do something that he didn't want to do. He'd love to say he ignored everyone but the truth was they ignored him. Scott still wasn't answering his calls or messages and wouldn't even interact with him online. Lydia wasn't talking either, which actually hurt more than he'd expected, considering that he should be used to her ignoring him. But they'd grown close over the past couple of months. He'd thought that maybe they could be there for one another, but she seemed determined to block his attempts at communication as much as Derek, Scott, and the pack.

His dad was on edge almost all the time. Constantly asking if he was alright? If he wanted anything? He hovered over Stiles like a fly around dung, but he couldn't blame the man. He could only imagine what almost losing him had done. His dad didn't cope well with loss. Stiles's mom's death had almost killed his dad, and it only added to the guilt that Stiles carried for putting his dad in that situation.

The sheriff hadn't asked Stiles about what had happened, either to save Stiles from reliving the traumatic night or to save himself from realising just how close he'd come to losing his son. It was a giant elephant in the room that both of them ignored on a daily basis.

Stiles wasn't completely ignored, as much as it felt like it. He did get one visitor. Danny dropped by a couple of time, asking if he was okay and trying not to mention werewolves, Scott or his boyfriend, Tom. Stiles would have laughed at the awkward small talk if it wasn't so welcome. Danny kept him distracted with school work and random conversations about even more random stuff so he couldn't think too much on losing everything. But he didn't miss the pitying looks and the way Danny would open his mouth to say something with a smile only to snap it closed.

Stiles was in his third week of home schooling, - as he's begun to think of it. Because not being at Beacon Hills High School didn't stop the school-work piling up. His dad had made it clear that just because he was willing to let him off school, didn't mean he was going to let him fall behind. - When Danny dropped by after school, Stiles was sat at his desk in his room, surfing online rather than writing a history paper. The moment he heard his door open he clicked the mouse and his Word document flew up on screen. Turning, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Danny.

"Hey, dude." Stiles smiled. "Let me guess, more school work."

Danny strolled in with a nod and dropped the large notebook and papers on the desk beside Stiles right arm before lowering himself onto the end of the bed. "What you doing?"

"History assignment."

Danny lifted a disbelieving brow. "Really?"

Stiles smirked over his shoulder. "Yeah. - But you know, research his needed."

Danny rolled his eyes and glanced around the room, the small pile of glasses, plates and food wrappers making his stomach roll. "When was the last time you went out?"

Stiles turned back to his computer and began to type. "I've been busy."

Danny took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Stiles, man. You can't stay hidden in here forever. - Come back to school."

"Why? - I don't need school. I can study from here."

"Stiles, you need to get out of here. Interact with people."

Stiles swung around in his chair. "Like who exactly? Lydia? She won't even answer my calls or emails….."

Danny glanced sadly at his feet. "She's not answering anyone's. She's acting like queen bitch at school." he shook his head. "It's not like her."

Stiles looked over at him with concern. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"She won't talk to me. She avoids me at all costs." he sighed.

Stiles looked at his lap. "She's grieving."

"Kinda like you." Danny said.

Stiles head snapped up and he stared at the other teenager. "Me? - I don't mean any offence here bro, but me and Jackson couldn't stand…."

"Scott. - The pack. - Derek."

Stiles stared at him, lips pressed into a thin white line before spinning back to his computer.

"Stiles, I get it. I've lost my best friend. I've been dumped…."

Stiles head snapped around once more. "Tom dump—"

"No." Danny shook his head. "Before. - Tom and I are fine."

Stiles nodded, looking at his screen. "Good."

Danny watched Stiles completely ignore the problem he was having. "Stiles…."

"Danny, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

The teenager took a deep breath. "I was going to say, why don't you came out with me."

Stiles swiveled his chair. "What kind of relationship are you and Tom in exactly? Are we talking open, seeing-other-people territory, cause you know…."

Danny grunted, rolling his eyes. "As friend, moron. You need to get out and cheer up. - I'm going out with a few friends on Saturday night, thought you might like to come."

Stiles frowned. "Friends? As in…."

"Yes, Stiles, as in my gay friends. - I didn't think that would be a problem." Danny huffed.

"It's not a problem. I just wouldn't think I'd be welcome. You know, I'm not exactly part of that crowd. Being straight and all."

Danny stared at him, but didn't say anything. If Stiles wanted to slink back into that closet then who was he to tell him no? "Everyone's welcome. I think it'll be good for you, Stiles."

Stiles crewed on his lower lip for a few moments, rolling the invite around in his head. Maybe it was what he needed, get out and meet new people. Show Scott and especially Derek that he didn't need them and the screwed up world. He was nodding before he'd even really made up his mind.

"Great. I'll pick you up at eight, alright?"

"Yeah. Sounds good." Stiles nodded. "Eight."

"Well, I'll leave you to your history paper research." Danny nodded meaningfully and headed for the door. He paused on the threshold, glancing back over his shoulder. "Oh, and Stiles."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to look like a reject from the Sheldon Cooper auditions." he smirked, pulling the door closed on Stiles scandalised face.

"Hey, my clothes rock!" he yelled after his friend.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek sat with his back pressed against the damp wall, his eyes closed, listening to the sound of movement above him. The echo of heavy booted feet on the floorboards an irritation he could well do without, but there was only so much Derek could do to the house before he was forced to call in professionals. He knew he shouldn't leave them alone, but being around people was making his skin itch. Peter hadn't been impressed with his choice to call in workman, but had given in once Derek had informed him that they'd been recommended by the Alpha pack. - Trusted humans. The problem was they were a reminder of what he'd pushed away. Trusted humans were hard to come by, trusted human's who were willing to die for the pack even harder.

He ran his hand down his face, letting out a pitiful whine. He wished he could go back, change history, though he wasn't sure just what he'd change. Kissing Stiles, or pushing him away? It was a difficult decision. It had been far easier living with unfulfilled desire than living with desire when he knew what Stiles smelt like, tasted like. He hadn't slept properly in weeks, not since the funeral. He couldn't fill the hole in the pit of his stomach, and wasn't sure he ever would. It was such a mess.

He had his head buried in his knees when he heard the sound of footsteps outside the cellar, and caught the familiar scent on the air. He inhaled deeply, bracing himself for the confrontations.

"Hiding again I see." Peter murmured from the doorway.

Derek didn't reply, his simply lifted his head and got to his feet, pacing the large room.

"Is all this really worth it Derek?" Peter asked in a wary tone that had the younger wolf turning to face him.

"How's Lydia?"

Peter glared at his nephew, unsurprised by the answer. Every time Peter tried to bring up Derek's decision, the younger man throw Lydia right back at him. "She's hostile to everyone. She won't even look at me."

"Understandable."

Peter nodded. It really was, and he probably understood her pain better than anyone in the world. They shared a connection after all. "I think she blames me." he murmured without realising it.

"For?"

Peter met Derek's gaze. "Existing." The pair shared a look of understanding before Peter continued. "But at least she's at school. - Stiles still hasn't returned. It's been three weeks Derek."

Derek turned to stare up at the small window high in the cellar wall. "He was shot, he's probably still recovering. He's not a wolf."

"You and I both know this has nothing to do with him being shot!" Peter snapped. "This is about you not only dumping the kid's ass, but also ripping away his only friend."

"It was Scott's idea." Derek snapped, glaring at his uncle over his shoulder. "I just agreed with it."

"You're alpha, Derek. All you would have had to do was say no. Scott would have listened, you know he would. It's not like he's enjoying the estrangement any more than you. - I hear him talking to Allison about how much he misses Stiles. - Hell, he's even tried weaseling information out of Danny."

Derek frowned. "Why Danny."

"Well it seems that Danny-boy's the only one that hasn't abandoned the kid. He takes his school work over to him, brings in his essays. - Amazingly, Stiles grades are better than ever."

Derek turned his head back to the wall. "What does Danny say?"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Why, do you care?"

Derek's reply came in the form of a low growl.

"Nothing. Danny always tells Scott that if he wants to know how Stiles is, he should go find out for himself. - Excellent advice if you ask me."

Derek huffed, folding his arms over his chest and staring down at his feet. "It's better this way. You know it's better."

Peter inhaled deeply and strolled over to an old work bench, leaning back against it, glancing up at the blacken ceiling. Being in the cellar still brought back bad memories and made his blood turn to ice with anger. "We lost humans as well as wolves in this fire. People we cared for. - People we loved." he swallowed. "I understand that you don't want to put Stiles in this kind of danger. - But he's right; you pushing him away isn't going to keep him safe. They'll still come after him because he means something to this pack. - Especially you."

"So what am I meant to do?" Derek grunted. "I can't watch him every minute, and I won't allow him to take the bite when I know he doesn't really want it."

"Who says he doesn't?" Peter raised a brow.

"I do. He's not ready for this life, whether he's human or wolf. - And I care for him enough to keep him out of it."

"You're kidding yourself, you know that don't you. - This isn't about keeping him safe, Derek. It's about you. You're scared to lose him the same way we lost everyone."

Derek swung around to meet his uncle's eyes with bright red ones. "Your right. - But it's not changing my mind. Stiles is out and he's not coming back."

With that Derek marched past the older werewolf and out of the room. Peter's eyes following after him, his head shaking slightly as his nephew's foolishness. He had no idea how lucky he was to have someone who wanted to be with him. Someone who didn't hate and despise him utterly. - Though that might change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles stood in front of the full length mirror on his closet door just staring at his clothes. It took him a few moments to realize his dad was stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, back pressed against the frame, watching in with a curious frown.

"What time's Danny picking you up?"

Stiles tugged on his shirt. "Eight." frowning at his reflection he glanced at his father in the glass. "Is this too Sheldon Copper?"

The Sheriff frowned back. "Huh?"

Stiles shook his head. "Never mind. Ugh, that's it, I'm not going." he shook his head and spun around, already tugging off his shirt.

"Hey. You are going." the Sheriff snapped, marching towards his son. "I've allowed you to wallow in this room long enough…." he gripped the collar of the shirt and forced it back onto his son's shoulders. "…I should have forced you back to school weeks ago but I guess…" he pulled his hands away and stared down at his son. "…I was still kind of freaking out over you almost dying."

"Freaking out?" Stiles smirked.

"You're going." the Sheriff insisted.

The loud honk of a horn outside drew both their attention and they turned to stare at the window.

"So you're alright with me going to a gay club with Danny and his gay friends."

The Sheriff shifted on his feet, thrusting his hands nervously into his pockets. "Well….I'm not going to deny this is all a little….weird. - Considering a few months ago you were pining over that pretty red-head…."

"Strawberry blonde." Stiles corrected, collecting his wallet and keys.

"…and I'm a little concerned about your choice in….friends."

Stiles paused, staring down at his hands. "I told you, that's over." he murmured quietly, his voice strained and a little broken.

The Sheriff watched him for a moment before ignoring it. "But all I want is for you to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy then…" he shrugged. "Whatever."

Stiles turned with a wide grin. "You know you're the best dad."

"Damn right. - Now have a good time, and no drugs, drinking - and _no _sex!" he snapped.

Stiles mouth fell open, his eyes locked on his dad. "What?" he looked mortified. "But dad, you have to drink."

The Sheriff narrowed his gaze and opened his mouth to speak as Stiles pushed past him.

"I mean…." Stiles continued. "…what's the fun of going to my first gay club if there's no drinking…?"

"Stiles." The Sheriff warned.

Stiles ignored his dad as he continued. "Who wants to remember who the hell they were making out with in a dark alley. "– Seriously, Dad."

The Sheriff's fingers curled around Stiles collar, forcing him towards the door. "I'm serious Stiles."

Stiles snapped around to stare at him, eyes wide with false panic. "So am I. How am I going to ever get…?"

"_Go_! - Or you're grounded for a year."

Stiles laughed at he almost skipped out of the house, grinning and waving back at his dad. After a few moments he turned back to see Danny waiting in his car for him, and the smile instantly fell from his face. Why the hell had he agreed to this? He didn't want to go out clubbing with Danny and his friends, he wanted to stay in his room and mope forever. Because it wasn't like he was going to find anyone as perfect as Derek, not that he wanted to.

He pulled open the door and slipped into the seat. "Hey."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Fine." Stiles nodded, pulling the door closed. "Do I look alright?" he asked nervously.

"You look fine." Danny nodded. "You're dad okay with this?" he glanced at the house where the Sheriff stood in the door watching.

"Yeah, he's cool."

Danny glanced at Stiles for a few moments. "Hey, you know you don't have to come? - Or I could call my friends and cancel, we could go for pizza."

Stiles head turned slowly to look at his friend. "No. Got to get back on the horse some time."

There were another few moments of contemplation before Danny gave a sharp nod and started the engine. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah." Stiles murmured, not so convinced.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

The club was exactly how Stiles remembered it from a few month's previous. He wondered how Danny could even come back here after what had happened, but then again, he didn't know the truth. Danny's friends were good guys, and they welcomed him in without a second glance. They drank soda, or at least he and Danny did. Then Danny was dragged out of the dance floor and Stiles laughed at the beseeching look on his face.

"Don't worry dude, I won't tell your boyfriend!" Stiles called after him as loud as he could, laughing.

Danny shot him a death glare but there was amusement in his eyes.

Stiles had found himself quickly relaxing, though he really wished he could have a drink. Being surrounded by guys coupling and making out was like rubbing salt in the wound of his pathetic single-ness. Especially when not a month ago he'd thought he'd actually bagged someone. Huh, guess he'd been deluding himself, because seriously who would want his scrawny ass anyway.

"So will he tell your boyfriend?"

Stiles head snapped around to see a good looking blond guy smiling at him. "Huh?"

The guy nodded at Danny. "If I ask you to dance, will he blab to your boyfriend?"

Stiles just stood there with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with shock. "Ah…Hm…No." he shook his head, then recovering from the shock and fixing a genuinely warm smile to his lips. "I don't have a boyfriend. - Anymore."

"Oh." the blonde nodded. "Rebound night out huh?"

Stiles frowned slightly.

"They trying to help you forget the jerk?"

"How'd you know he's a jerk?" Stiles asked with a slight raised brow.

"He dumped you didn't he. - Well, his loss, my gain. - Name's Justin." he held out his hand.

"Stiles." he shook it.

"Stiles? Really?" Justine smirked.

"Is that a first name or last?"

"It's my first name. Stiles Stilinski."

Justin couldn't keep but choke on the drink he was taking a sip of. "Really. Do your parents hate you?"

Stiles sighed, he'd gotten that question a lot. "No. I chose it. - Believe me, it's a thousand times better than my real name."

"What's your real name?"

Stiles looked around him at the strangers then leant forward, whispering into Justin's ear.

Justin pulled back with a sympathetic grin. "Your right, Stiles is better."

Stiles nodded an 'I-told-you-so' and then turned to look out at the dance floor.

"So…" Justin dragged out. "…you want to dance?"

Stiles head snapped around to stare at the blond. "Huh? I don't…."

"I promise to be gentle."

Stiles glance at the floor, then back to Justin. "I don't really know how to…." he nodded to the sea of male bodies. "…do that."

Justin smirked. "Dance? It's pretty easy." he said, gripping Stiles wrist and tugging him gently towards the dance floor, his hips swaying. "You just move your body to the music."

It was the most awkward thing Stiles had ever done. Dancing with Lydia had been so simple and natural, and had felt good. This was just…weird. Though he couldn't deny that it wasn't wholly discomforting. He just wasn't used to having another male body pressed so close. Except he was. Derek's body was always pressed close to his, even before they'd almost dated. And that had never felt awkward or weird to him. He clenched his jaw and told himself to stop. That he wasn't going to think about Derek ever again.

The music changed and Stiles took his chance to escape the floor. Justin following behind him.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you? Didn't your ex ever take you out?"

Stiles paused at the bar and eyed the liquor behind wishfully. "We tended to do things more as a group." he murmured in reply.

Justin looked at him before turning to the bartender and ordering two drinks. He smiled at Stiles when they arrived and gestured to a table in a quiet corner. They carried their drinks over and Stiles wanted to kiss the guy, though not in that way. They took their seats and Stiles sipped at his drink, savouring the burn of alcohol as it slid down his throat.

"I had an ex like that. Never spent any time with me one on one." Justin said into his drink. "It was always me and his friends."

"Oh, it wasn't like that, not really. In fact Derek spent more time with me that with his…friends, he just…." Stiles sighed, shrugged his shoulders and took a large mouthful of his drink, finishing it. "Any chance of another?"

Justin looked at him for a moment. "Getting drunk won't help."

"It'll help for a little while." Stiles murmured.

There was a moment when Stiles thought his new friend was going to refuse, then he waved an arm at the bar and two more drinks appeared on the table.

"Thanks."

"Only because I've been there." Justin smiled and turned the conversation away from ex's.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews, I hope you keep them coming.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Derek's fingers curled in on themselves as he watched from the shadows. He shouldn't be here, he was just torturing himself, but he hadn't been able to stop himself when he saw Danny's car pass him at the gas station with Stiles in the front seat. He'd gotten into his Camaro and followed them without a second thought. Now he had to stand there watching as Stiles talking with some guy. Derek stomach clenched up tight, almost caving in on itself with the need to snatch back what was his. Only Stiles wasn't his; he'd pushed him away, he had no claim on him any longer—not that he ever had. But that didn't stop the clawing of his wolf, demanding to reassert his authority of the boy.

His let out a low growl when Stiles leant in to the guy, whispering in his ear. Telling him his real name. Derek felt his heart drop into the hole in his stomach. Stiles hadn't told him his real name.

Derek told himself to turn around and leave, to get out of there before he saw something that made his wolf uncontrollable, but he couldn't tear himself away. He hadn't admitted it to the pack, though he was sure they all knew, but he missed Stiles. Over the past couple of weeks he'd found himself reaching for his phone when he thought of something to do with their attack, and needed someone to help with the research, only to snap his hand back the moment as he realised what he was doing.

It wasn't just the need for a research buddy that had Derek missing Stiles; he missed him all the time. It had almost killed him when he'd gone home after the leaving the hospital to find Stiles scent all over his bed clothes. He'd curled up on them, pulling them to his nose and closed his eyes tight, fighting back the misery of knowing the teenager would never be there again. He still hadn't changed them; he just didn't want to lose the only part of Stiles he had left.

He sucked in a harsh breath when Stiles and the guy he'd been dancing with sleeked off to a dark corner, their heads close together as they spoke, Stiles laughter burning his ears. He couldn't take anymore, turning around he stormed out of the club, shouldering past people unapologetically in the desperate need to escape. Reminding himself over and again that he only had himself to blame for the pain in his chest.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

It was a good hour before Danny came looking for Stiles, to find the teenager a more than a little worse for wear. He was leaning in to Justin as he spoke, and the look the guy was giving Stiles had Danny's alarm bells going off. He marched over and glared at the other guy.

"Stiles. We're leaving."

"Danny!" Stiles cheered. "My new gay best friend. I love you man, though obviously not it a gay man-love way, cause well you're boyfriends a fucking…."

"Stiles!" Danny snapped, looking from his friend to the guy next to him.

"Scary." Stiles finished, looking to Justin. "His boyfriend is scary. - But totally cute, though not as cute as mine…" he swallowed what he was saying. "…not that I have one because the jerk dumped me after I got shot for him."

"Stiles." Danny gripped his shoulder and dragged him off the stool. "We're leaving." He sent Justin a scathing look. "He's seventeen man. Jeez."

Justin looked up regretfully. "I…It didn't think he'd get wasted so…"

"He's seventeen, and he's on medication. Hell did you even ask?" Danny snapped furiously.

Justin shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, Danny…this is my new friend, Justin. He's cute, right? And he actually likes me." he grinned at Justin. "And he's not a damn were…."

Danny didn't give him a chance to finish outing the pack; he dragged him away as quickly as he could.

"Bye Justin!" Stiles waved. "Call me, maybe." he yelled, before bringing to sing the rest of the song all the way back to Danny's car.

Danny yanked open the door and shoved Stiles unceremoniously inside, before marching around and claiming into his seat. He shot a text to his friends apologising for leaving without saying goodbye and then started the engine, listening to Stiles sing out of tune.

"_you gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way. I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real, I didn't know how to feel it but it's in my way_…"

"Stiles!" Danny snapped when he couldn't take any more. "What the hell!"

Stiles turned to stare at his friend. "What?"

Danny shook his head. "Getting wasted isn't going to make you feel better, Stiles."

Stiles huffed at him. "I feel awesome!" he yelled into the car.

"Yeah, well you won't in the morning. You're going to feel just as shitty, if not worse."

"Listen I don't need a lecture!" Stiles grumbled, slipping down into his seat.

"Don't you? - Listen man, I know you're hurting right now, but you can't…."

"But what, I'll get over it." Stiles snapped angrily. "That's what I'm trying to do!"

"But getting drunk and hitting on strangers?"

"He hit on me, and he's not a stranger." Stiles answered petulantly. "His names Justin, he's twenty-one and he likes me."

Danny groaned. "Stiles."

"Which is more than can be said for the dick of a werewolf that's made my life a misery since the day he set foot in Beacon Hills. Getting me kidnapped by his crazy ass uncle, getting me beaten up by an old wacko hunter and then shot by god knows all. And if that's not enough he's ordered my best friend to never ever speak to me again."

Stiles's heart was pounding into his ribs so fast he couldn't breathe, his head was spinning as he ranted, his stomach rolling. His whole body was shaking. He could feel the tears burning his throat and eyes as they fought their way free, rolling out from the corners. _Breathe Stiles_. That annoying voice haunted from the back of his mind. "Shut up." Stiles panted. "Just shut the hell up." his throat tightening.

"Stiles?" Danny asked with concern, his brows knitted as he watched his friend.

Stiles slammed his hands over his ears as the voice told him to breathe again. "Shut up!" he yelled, his stomach rolling. "Pull over. Danny pull over." he panted anxiously.

The car swerved immediately, pulling to a stop on the side of the road. Stiles flung the door open and dropped his head out, heaving as he emptied his stomach onto the dirt. Danny leant forward, rubbing a hand over his back.

"Stiles? Stiles are you okay?" The only answer he got was more heaving.

Danny groaned the instant he saw the flashing lights of a police cruiser and sent up a curse. His swore out loud when the vehicle stopped and the Sheriff climbed out. Pulling his hand back from Stiles back he rolled down the window with a guilty look on his face. "Sheriff."

The man looked past him at his son and sighed. "You've been drinking." he said warily, glaring down at Danny.

"No sir. - Stiles…I think he ate something."

The Sheriff tugged on the door. "Out you get." before he headed back to the cruiser. He turned a few moments later with a breathalyzer. "Blow." he ordered, pressing it to Danny mouth.

Danny took a deep breath and blew into the plastic device. It took a few moments before he was proven right.

The Sheriff dropped his arm and sighed. "Alright. I'll take him from here." he strolled around the car and tugged on his son's arm. "Come on son. Let's get you home."

Stiles stumbled out of Danny's car, his arm around his dad's shoulder, his face pale. "Why doesn't he want me, Dad? - I thought he wanted me." he sniffled as the Sheriff pushed him into the front seat of the Cruiser, slamming the door closed and heading for the driver's seat.

"First Lydia, now Derek. What's wrong with me?"

The Sheriff swallowed the lump in his throat as he listened to the sob in his son's voice. "Nothing son." he said softly, his hand reaching out to rub at the boy's neck.

"Then why is he doing this to me."

The Sheriff's hands tightened around the steering wheel as he put the car in gear, heading back to his place.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love you all. xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache and his insides felt like he'd drunk a gallon of battery acid. - His mouth said the same problem. He rolled onto his side and groaned at the sunlight streaming through the window, causing him to flip over and bury his head under his pillow, while promising God that if the pain went away, he'd never drink again.

He didn't remember much about the previous night. He recalled the club, Danny, Danny's friends, talking, laughing, having a good time. - And a guy. Cute. Blonde. Chatting him up, buying him drinks. He wanted to smile, to feel proud at himself for actually hooking up - well, kinda - his first time on the gay scene. Only the whole idea of someone else made his stomach roll. He wasn't ready to get over Derek. It was just too much to deal with in such a short time.

He felt the tears pooling in his eyes again and he just let them come. It wasn't like there was anyone there to see or hear him. He wondered if the pain would ever go away. He was still weeping into his pillow when there was a gentle knock on the door and his dad's voice asking if he was awake. Reluctantly, he lifted his face, wiping it on the corner of his sheets.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm up."

The door opened slowly and his dad's head appeared around the frame. "I brought you some tea, and the Advil." He waved the bottle at his son as he strolled causally into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Stiles pushed himself up in bed, and smiled tentatively. "Headache. Stomach-ache. Other than that, I'm fine." _physically at least. _

"Well, that's just punishment for breaking my rule. I clearly remember saying no drinking." the man snapped, handing Stiles the mug and bottle of painkillers.

"Oh, come on dad. Two out of three ain't bad, right."

The Sheriff didn't look impressed. "You need to call Danny and apologise."

Stiles eyes flew up over the rim of his mug. "What for? What did I do? Oh my god, I didn't come on to him did I?"

The Sheriff cringed. "No. - You just ruined his night out with his friends."

Guilt bit deep into Stiles gut. "I'll call him later."

His dad nodded. "Good. - I'll let you rest. You're going to need it."

Stiles frowned. "Why?"

"Cause you're going back to school tomorrow."

"What!" Stiles snapped forward in the bed, tea sloshing over the side of the mug. "I can't. I'm not ready."

"If you're ready to drink, you're ready for school. - I'm not letting you hide away in here anymore, Stiles. School. Tomorrow."

Stiles sucked in a miserable breath and slouched into his pillows as his father left the room.

How could he possibly face going back to school knowing he had no friends, no pack, nothing? He would be on his own for the first time since junior high when he'd first made friends with Scott. Why couldn't his dad have just grounded him?

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Sunday passed by agonisingly quickly. Before Stiles knew it he was being woken up by his dad, telling him it was time for school. Stiles dragged his feet as he got ready, hoping that if he looked really tired and unwell, his dad wouldn't force him to go through with this. Sadly, his dad was pretty determined.

So at eight thirty he pulled into the park lot of the high school and sat staring at the building. He really didn't want to go in there, didn't want to walk those halls without his buddy. The idea of passing Scott in the corridor and knowing that even if he tried to say hello, his friend would ignore him had his gut clenching so tight he was sure he was going to be sick. Why was his dad doing this too him? Maybe he could talk him into moving out of Beacon Hills, find another high school. After all it wasn't high school that had Stiles freaking out; it was Beacon Hills High School.

He practically jumped out of his skin when someone tapped on his window. His head snapped around so fast he got whiplash and cursed. Why did everyone feel it necessary to do that to him? He glared at Danny who stood waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he rolled the window down.

"You planning on sitting there all day?" Danny said the moment the window was open.

"I was considering it." Stiles sighed.

"Come on." Danny pulled open the jeep door. "Time to face the music."

Stiles shook his head. "I can't go in there Danny. Scott's….how exactly am I meant to ignore my best friend?"

Danny sighed and leant on the side of the jeep. "Don't mean this to sound out of line Stiles, but if he was your best friend, you wouldn't have to ignore him."

Stiles sighed. Danny had made his feelings clear on the Derek-Scott situation. He thought, much like Stiles, that they were being stupid and selfish. And Stiles had the distinct impression that Tom agreed, though Danny hadn't said so.

"He's doing it to…."

"Protect you. Yeah, you've said." - He's said. "I still think it's bullshit." Danny grumbled. "But it is what it is, and you can't keep hiding. So get your ass out of that seat and lets go. I'm not being late for class because of you."

Stiles looked up at Danny with a horrified look. "Thanks, dude. Way to ignore my pain."

Danny just shrugged. Reluctantly Stiles slipped out of his seat and grabbed his bag.

The walk toward the school let like he was heading for death row. The closer he got the heavier his chest felt and he thought for a split moment that he might actually pass out. He was hit by as gust of cool air as he pushed open the double door and stared at the endless stretch of corridor in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest as he let Danny force him further onto the premises.

He headed for his locker at a slow pace, ignoring the sideways glanced from other students. Obviously they knew who he was, the guy that had gotten shot at the same time as Jackson Whitmore. Never in his life as Stiles wanted to be invisible. He stopped at his locker, fidgeting with the combination while glancing around him. His heart skipped as he caught sight of Lydia with a group of girls. He sent her a small smile, and for a moment she looked like she was going to return it, only for her to turn around and walk away with her clique. He was turning back to his locker when he heard a familiar laugh and turned to stare at Scott, Allison and Isaac.

Scott stopped mid-stride and locked gazes with Stiles. They just watched each other for a long few seconds and Stiles couldn't help the smile that spread over his face and his chest tightened as Scott returned it, before turning and heading back the way he came, Allison and Isaac rushing after him. Sucking in a sharp breath, Stiles grabbed his books and slammed the locker door closed, and headed off to his first class.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek stretched out his back, rubbing his neck as he strolled through the house, avoiding the chaos from the renovations. He grabbed the orange juice out of the cooler on the floor; the kitchen was almost done so they'd be able to get a fridge soon. Gulping out of the carton, he picked up his phone that had been charging on the half-finished counter. At least they had electricity now. He frowned down at the missed calls and messages. The calls were from Scott, three in the space of five minutes. He flicked through his messages to find five. Mostly from Scott, one from Isaac and one from Peter. His gut clenched tight and he cautiously placed the carton on the counter as he opened Scott's first message.

**Inbox: Scott**

**Stiles is back at school. **

**What am I meant to do?**

**Inbox: Scott**

**Derek, did you get my message. **

**Stiles is back.**

**I don't think I can do this, Derek,**

**Inbox: Isaac**

**Scott is freaking out. **

**Inbox: Peter**

**Stiles is back at school. **

**He looked terrible. **

**Are you sure you want to continue this Derek. **

**Inbox: Scott**

**Derek, I can't do this. **

**I need to talk to him. **

Derek took a deep breath and leant back against the counter, his head hanging low, his heart racing. Peter's question haunted him as he stood in silence. Did he want to continue this? No, he didn't. He wanted to text Scott and tell him he'd changed his mind, that of course he should talk to Stiles. He wanted to call Stiles himself and tell him that he was sorry and beg his forgiveness.

Instead he stared down at his phone, his thumb moving over the buttons as he sent a message back to Scott.

**To: Scott**

**Message: We agreed. It's for his own safety. Next time he might not be so lucky. **

It was a low blow, but he had to keep Scott focused. He dropped the phone on the side with a wary sigh and turned his head towards the door as he heard a car pulling up outside.

He pulled open the door and inhale deeply at the sight of the Sheriff.

"Sheriff." he nodded, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

The older man took a few steps forwards, thrusting his arms onto his large police issue bomber jacket. "Hale." he nodded back.

"What can I do for you, Sheriff?" Derek asked in a cool tone, locking gazes with the man.

"You can start by telling what's going on with you and Stiles."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. I'm trying to stretch them out. Thanks for all the continued support and reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Derek stared at the Sheriff, unsure just what he was asking. "There's nothing going on between me and Stiles. - I broke it off."

"Clearly." the older man huffed. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" Derek sighed, dropping his gaze for a second. "You didn't want me anywhere near him in the first place. - Did you?"

"I won't deny that I was furious with you. - But considering how he's been the last few weeks….If you're just keeping away from him because of how I feel about it, well….he's my son and I don't like seeing him like this."

Derek swallowed his racing heart. "It's not because of you. It's for…it's for the best."

"For who exactly? Because currently, I'm watching my son fall apart." the Sheriff snapped. "I practically had to drag him off the side of the road on Saturday night. So I'm going to need a little more that (than) - it's for the best."

Derek's gaze snapped up, worry and guilt battling behind his green eyes. "What? Is he alright?"

"Obviously not. So you're going to give me an explanation. - A proper one."

Derek huffed and rubbed at his neck. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about the truth."

The truth. Did the man even know what he was asking? Derek lifted his eyes to look at the Sheriff through his lashes. "Trust me, you don't want the truth." he murmured.

The Sheriff took another step forward, his face a hard mask of irritation and anger. "Tell me." he demanded. "Is this about the shooting? Are you involved with a gang or something?" the man asked, like it had only just occurred to him. Which honestly, it had.

"You could say that. - And it's safer for Stiles to keep away from me."

"Who was responsible for the shooting?"

Derek shrugged.

"I'm getting sick of this. Start talking or we can have this conversation at the station."

Derek grumbled under his breath. "Sheriff, even if I told you, you'd never believe me. - And it won't change a thing, except…." he trailed off, look at the older man. He inhaled sharply before continuing. "…If you want to know about me and my 'gang'….go see Deaton."

The Sheriff frowned. "The vet? Why?"

"Just go talk to him, tell him I sent you for answers. He'll tell you everything you need to know, but you won't like it." he sighed, shaking his head. "But at least you'll understand that we're doing this to keep Stiles safe. - I swear to you Sheriff. I care too much to risk his life any more than I already have." With that Derek turned around and strolled back into the house, hoping he hadn't just made the worst decision of his life.

**~ SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Each class got worse. Being in the small room with his best friend and being completely ignored was eating away at him. By the time they reach chem. class, Stiles was almost ready to explode and tackle the stubborn ass werewolf to the ground and make him talk to him. He was saved from that choice of actions by his new lab partner. He wasn't sure if she was new, he didn't remember seeing her before but then, he didn't exactly know every since member of his student body, so she could have always been there. Either way, she was a distraction from Scott, Isaac and Allison.

"So, you're the kid that got shot right?" she asked with absolutely no tact what so ever. Stiles liked her instantly. "I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash."

"Hey. And yeah."

"Wow, that must suck. What happened?"

Stiles watched her for a long moment, taking in her soft short blond hair with blue highlights, and her pale skin. Really pale skin. Like sick and dying pale. God he really hoped she wasn't dying cause that would suck.

"The gunpowder ignited forcing the bullet out of the barrel and straight through my rib cage." he answered finally.

She paled further. "Right, sorry. Never really…totally not my business." she dropped her gaze.

"It's fine." Stiles shrugged, turning back to his text book.

They fell into silence as they worked until the bell went for lunch. Stiles dragged himself off his stool and couldn't help but glimpse over at Scott and Isaac.

""Well, that was fun." his new lab partner said from his side. "In a silent, educational way." she smirked.

Stiles turned back to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I guess I'm not great company."

"Understandable." she shrugged, glancing in the direction Stiles had been staring. "Isn't that your best friend?"

Stiles sighed warily. "Was." without another word he turned and left the classroom. Ash's eyes burning into his back.

**~ SEA OF TROUBLES~**

The Sheriff pulled up outside the veterinary surgery without a clue why he was here. What exactly could Dr. Deaton tell him about Derek Hale and his son? He frowned at the building for a long moment before heading inside.

"Sheriff? What can I do for you?"

The Sheriff frowned, glancing around the waiting area; there were a couple of old ladies with small dogs waiting. "Huh, I'm not quite sure." he said uncertainly. "Derek Hale sent me…." he glanced over his shoulder at the women who were listening intently.

"He did?" Deaton frowned. "Well…uh, can you wait? Let me just deal with Mrs. Rogers and Ms Winslow." he smiled at the women.

"Don't worry about it, Doc. I'll come back…."

"No. Please Sheriff. If Derek sent you, it's important. Please, just wait. I shouldn't be long. Mrs. Rogers?"

The old lady got to her feet as the Sheriff settled onto one of the black chairs. His heart pounded against his ribs.

**~ SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"So, you going to see the new Star Trek movie?"

Stiles head shot up from his plate of fries to see Ash taking a seat across from him.

"I'm still on the fence, really. I mean the last one was alright, but it nowhere close to as good as the original movies, or series. Though, Chris Pine." she rambled. "Total hottie, right?"

Stiles frowned. "I guess." he glanced around him, feeling like he'd fallen into an alternate universe or something.

"And I'm totally looking forward to the new Superman film. Hope it's better than Superman Returns. I mean it wasn't terrible, but well…I just didn't like it."

Stiles sat there with his mouth hanging open, unsure what to make of the girl in front of him.

"Wow, Stiles Stilinski, speechless. Never thought I'd see the day."

Stiles head snapped around to stare up at Danny, who grinned down at him before taking a seat at his side, holding out a hand to Ash. "Well done. We've been trying to shut him up like that for years."

Ash chuckled.

"Hey." Stiles grumbled.

"So how are you settling in to Beacon Hills?" Danny asked with a warm smile, picking up his apple.

"Oh, it was a little weird at first; you know, new girl and all, but…I'm getting there." she grinned brightly.

"So you're new?" Stiles frowned. No wonder she hadn't looked familiar. He had to be losing his mind not to know that.

"Yeah. Started last week. You were still out."

"Then how did you know about me and….what happened?"

"Huh, duh, gossip. It's amazing how much people want to tell you on your first day. I practically know everyone's dirty little secrets."

Stiles swallowed hard and glanced from Danny to the far table where Scott and the pack sat together. Hope she didn't know everyone's secrets.

"So, you still pining over Lydia Martin? Cause I have to say she's doesn't seem very nice."

Stiles choked on his cola. "What? - Hey, there's nothing wrong with Lydia." he snapped defensively. "She's wonderful and perfect and a total genius, she's just having…well, you know losing your boyfriend tends to make you a little edgy."

"Wow." Ash whispered, hands up in defeat. "Didn't mean to…yeah, I see how…I'm just going on what I've seen. She hadn't really spoken to me, except to remark that my hair is 'so 2001'." she shrugged. "I guess I'm just…"

"Sorry." Stiles sigh. "She's just…kind of a friend."

Ash silently nodded.

"It's just not a good time for any of us right now." Danny added mournfully. "We've all lost a lot." he looked at Stiles bowed head. "We're not usually so…"

"Edgy." Ash provided.

"Broken." Stiles whispered, slinking down in his seat.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Danny turned the conversation onto safer territory. Stiles remarked when he couldn't stop himself, but mostly remained quiet while his friend and new lab partner chatted casually, occasionally lifting his eyes to look across the dining hall to Scott and the pack, and the empty seat that had been his.

**~ SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"Sheriff."

The Sheriff lifted his eyes and got to his feet as Ms. Winslow strolled out of the building, Deaton behind her. He closed the door and locked it, before turning the sign. Then he looked back at Stiles's dad and nodded towards the back.

The Sheriff followed after him with a nervous buzz in his head. He paused at the door when Deaton turned and smiled at him.

"So, Derek sent you?" he asked causally.

His calm, easy manner should have put the Sheriff at ease, but it didn't. "Yeah. Though I don't understand why?"

Deaton sigh. "Sheriff, are you sure you want me to answer that question? Cause once you know, there's no going back."

The Sheriff straightened his back, his features turned stern and a little irritated. "Tell me what's going on." he demanded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I thought this chapter was going to be longer. I really will try to get you longer chapters in future. Hope you enjoyed this one though. **


	7. Chapter 7

******A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

The Sheriff stood there with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. He laughed a little. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Dean shook his head. "No Sheriff, I'm completely serious. - Derek Hale's a werewolf."

"Werewolves don't exist!" he snapped furiously. "And I don't have time for this nonsense." he turned to leave.

"The mountain lion attacks four months ago. You knew something was off with that." Deaton said to his retreating back.

The Sheriff snapped around. "Are you saying that Derek killed those people?"

"No. - It was a rogue wolf, but Derek, Scott and Stiles dealt with it."

The Sheriff stared at him again, his brain hardly able to take in what the man was saying. "How many? How many are there?"

Deaton met his furious and confused gaze. "World-wide or in Beacon Hills?"

"Here. How many are there in my town."

Deaton straightened his back. "Including Derek and Scott….six."

The Sheriff's mouth fell open. "Scott? - Scott McCall's a werewolf?"

Deaton nodded slowly. "He was bitten by the rogue, but Derek and Stiles have been helping him control it."

"Control? You mean so he doesn't kill people."

Deaton didn't answer.

"Who else? I want names."

Deaton tightened his lips.

"I want to know who's a danger to my town."

"None of them are a danger to Beacon Hills."

"Then give me their names!" The Sheriff shouted. "Are you…." he backed away.

Deaton sighed. "No…I'm just a vet."

"Who knows about werewolves?"

Deaton smiled and shrugged.

"Is Stiles?" The Sheriff suddenly snapped, as if it suddenly occurred to him.

Deaton shook his head. "No. And that may be why the pack have pushed him away, for his own safety, after Jackson was killed."

The Sheriff stumbled backward against the doorframe, his head spinning. "Who shot Jackson Whitmore?"

Deaton looked sadly at the examination table. "We don't know. It was probably a hunter."

"Hunter?"

"There are people out there, Sheriff, who hunt werewolves and kill them."

It was like months, and years of questions were finally getting answers. "The Hale fire? - Kate Argent?"

Deaton nodded. "The Argent's are hunter."

The Sheriff stared at his boots, unable to process what he was being told. Werewolves, Hunters. It was all insane, yet it made sense. "And Stiles knows all about this?" he whispered more to himself than the vet.

"Yes." Deaton answered anyway. "He actually took the whole thing incredibly well. I hate to say it, Sheriff, but better than you are right now. - He's been a tower of strength and help to Scott and Derek, and the pack. - I don't know what they're going to do without him. - Sheriff, I know this is a lot to get your head around, but I can promise you neither Derek nor Scott, or any of the pack, would let anything happen to Stiles. That's why their currently pining. They'd rather be miserable than risk his life again."

Sheriff pushed himself off the wall, turned and strolled out of the room, his whole being feeling numb with shock, anger and confusion. Deaton stared after him. The Vet pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed out a message.

**To: Derek**

**Message: I hope you don't live to regret this Derek. **

**Inbox: Derek.**

**It had to be done. **

**It was about time he knew. **

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Stiles found himself with a new shadow as Ash practically followed him everywhere. It took a while, half the school day, to get used to having someone at his side that wasn't Scott, but he found himself almost forgetting he was missing his best friend. Ash had the same taste in movies and comics; she totally got his pop culture references and jokes; all in all she was another Scott. That however didn't stop it hurting every time he saw or heard Scott laughing with Allison or Isaac. As much as he liked Ash, Scott was his best friend, even if he was currently ignoring him every second of the day.

"So you want to come to my place to study?" Ash asked as they strolled out of the school building.

"Nah, sorry, I've got stuff to do with my dad. Maybe another night."

Ash smiled at him and Stiles was grateful to have someone around how (who) couldn't tell when he was telling little while lies. - Or huge big ones. "That's cool. - I'll see you….wow, hottie alert." Ash grinned, her gaze trailing across the parking lot.

Stiles followed her line of sight and felt his stomach clench tight as he saw Derek stood by the Camaro. A foolish ridiculous part of Stiles hoped he was there to beg forgiveness, to sweep him off to make out point. His dreams were dashed through when Erica and Boyd appeared and climbed into the black car. Stiles let out a wary, pained sound and bit his lower lip. There was a brief moment when Derek looked his way, their eyes locking before the man tore them away and headed for the driver's seat.

"Wow, no wonder this place isn't on a map." Ash whispered.

Stiles frowned down at her.

"You want to keep all the sexy hot guys to yourselves." she smirked, only for it to vanish upon seeing the paling of Stiles face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I've got to go. Sorry." Stiles rushed off without another word, almost running to his jeep. He yanked the door open, climbed in and slammed it shut, then he let his head fall forwards to slam against the steering wheel. Tears burned his eyes and his heart thundered.

It took him at least ten minutes to calm himself enough to start the car and head out of the parking lot. He got home to find his dad's cruiser in the driveway and frowned. His dad wasn't meant to be home for at least another three hours. Worry clawed at his insides and he jumped out of the jeep and rushed into the house to find his dad, still in uniform, sat at the kitchen table going through papers. His face was tight and red.

"Dad? You okay?"

The Sheriff didn't say anything for a while; he continued to shuffle through papers, grunting and cursing under his breath. Stiles dropped his school bag and took a wary step into the room.

"Dad?"

"You should have told me Stiles. Right away. How many people died because I didn't know what I was looking for?"

Stiles stomach dropped and his head spun, his heart hammering beneath his ribs. "Huh, Dad, what do you….?"

"Don't!" The Sheriff snapped, turning furious eyes on his son. "Don't play dumb with me! I think you've done enough of that, don't you?"

Stiles flinched at the anger in his dad voice. "I…I…Dad, it wasn't…."

"What?" the man snapped, shoving his chair back as he got up. "It wasn't what Stiles?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"People died!"

Stiles flinched. He knew that; he already had that on his conscious. "We tried to stop it. We did."

"You should have told me!"

"And you would have believed me? If I'd come to you and said it was a Kanima killing those people?"

"A what?" The Sheriff glared.

Stiles swallowed. Had his dad been talking about something else? Shit, had he just put his foot in it again?

"What the hell's a Kanima? - I'm talking about a werewolf! - God, I'm talking about werewolves." the Sheriff shook his head, turning to sit down again. "I can't believe this."

Stiles sucked in a breath. Okay so he hadn't completely put his foot in it. His dad knew about the werewolves, just not the Kanima. Wait how exactly did…. "Dad, how do you even know about werewolves?" he frowned.

The Sheriff threw back the last of his Jack Daniels and turned to stare at his son. "Your…I went to see Derek Hale."

"Derek told you?" he said with wide eyes.

"He sent me to Dr. Deaton. He told me." he sighed, his anger dissipating a little.

"Oh." Stiles cautiously moved towards his dad, pulling out a chair and taking a seat. "I wanted to tell you Dad, but…well, one: you wouldn't have believed me. - And two: I had to protect Scott and…well, the pack."

"From me?" his dad frowned, a hurt look in his eyes.

Stiles shrugged. "There were people dying dad, and you were a little desperate. I…" he hung his head in shame. "I…wasn't sure you'd listen to reason. - The Argents don't."

The Sheriff sucked in a pained breath. "You're my son Stiles. I admit I probably wouldn't have believed you at first, but…." he shook his head. "…I can't believe you'd think I wouldn't listen. - I've known Scott for years, Stiles, I wouldn't have just shot him on sight." he said, angry again.

"Sorry. - But you already suspected Derek."

"With due cause."

Stiles shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. - But Scott was still freaking out, and well…the last thing I wanted was to freak you out too."

The Sheriff ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe any of this is happening." he sighed.

Stiles slumped in his seat.

They sat in silence for a long while, just staring at the pile of papers on the table top.

"So…Werewolves?" the Sheriff finally said.

"'Fraid so."

"Kanima?" he frowned.

Stiles shrugged. "Kinda lizardy things, when werewolf bites go bad. - Though it wasn't Jackson's fault, he was being control by Matt and then Gerald Argent."

The Sheriff stared. "Jackson? Jackson Whitmore was a Kan-a-ma?"

"At first, then he was just a plan ordinary werewolf. - Before he…." Stiles trailed off.

"Who else?"

Stiles looked at his day uncertainly.

"I just want to know who they are Stiles."

There was a long silence.

"Why do you want to know?" Stiles asked cautiously.

"So I can keep an eye on them."

"Why, in case they start killing people? There not like that. Derek wouldn't let that happen!" Stiles snapped.

The Sheriff stared in surprise at his son. "Stiles…."

"I won't risk the pack dad. They're my friends. They're family. - I know they've kicked me out, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to hand them over."

"Family?" The Sheriff frowned.

Stiles flushed. "I'm sorry Dad, but…."

"Stiles!" the Sheriff whispered, bemused by his son's rant.

There was a tense moment, the pair just staring at each other. The Sheriff took a harsh breath. "Stiles, I'm not going to hurt them, as long as they don't hurt anyone. - But Deaton said there were people out there wanting Derek and his…_pack _dead. Jackson's already been killed, do you really want risk your friends lives?"

Stiles watched his father, weighing up what to do. It wasn't that he didn't trust his dad—he did— but there was a part of him, a small part that was scared. He saw hurt flicker in his father's eyes again and his stomach rolled. "Erica, Boyd and Isaac." he murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Extra special thank you to my Beta:******** any-otp-will-do,** for this chapter, as it needed a lot more work than usual. 

* * *

"Anyone else?" The Sheriff asked in a low slow voice.

Stiles shook his head. "Not now Jackson's…you know. It's just Derek, Scott, Erica, Boyd and Isaac. - Oh, and Peter."

"Peter Hale?" The Sheriff frowned, a suspicious look in his eyes.

Stiles insides flip as he realizes that Peter wasn't exactly innocent, not like the others. He'd killed people, and Kate Argent's murder was still an open case.

The Sheriff slid down in his chair. "Any idea who's after them?"

Stiles shook his head. "If they have any idea's, you'll have to ask Derek. I'm not exactly welcome anymore."

The Sheriff stared at his son. "Good. - I don't want you around them."

"What?" Stiles gasped. "Dad, I've told you they're not dangerous."

"Maybe, but their lives are and I don't want you in danger. You almost died once!"

"Dad."

"I mean it Stiles. I don't want you near them!"

"I know they're not talking to me at the moment, but that's going to change, and they're going to need me." Stiles said in a rush. He knew he was fooling himself. Derek's as pigheaded and stubborn as you can get, and Scott's just as bad. But he needed to hold on to the hope, because at the moment that was all he had. And while his dad couldn't actually control him, he'd caused the man so much stress over the past few months that he really didn't want to have to hide this from him.

"Stiles I won't lose you. You're all I have, so I'm sorry but I don't want you getting involved with them again."

Stiles shot to his feet. "Why is everyone so convinced I'm going to get killed!" he yelled, turning around and rushing from the room, snatching up his bag as he went.

He stormed into his room, flinging his backpack against his dresser, making it shake and stuff to fall off, but he didn't care. He was furious, and panicked. - And hurt. He began pacing the room, his whole body shaking, yanking his phone out of his pocket and hitting speed dial. It rang out, though he hadn't expected Derek to answer. He never did. So he waits for the voicemail to pick up.

_ "Leave a message. Don't hang up."_

"What the hell were you thinking!? Telling my dad? Really? Well if you wanted to keep me out of your life that really was the way to do it. Damn you, Derek! He doesn't want me going anywhere near you again! So well done, you win. Cause you know I'm going to do what he wants, because he's my dad and he's already been through enough shit because of me!" he hung up and flung the phone across the room.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

_ "….So well done, you win. Cause you know I'm going to do what he wants, because he's my dad and he's already been through enough shit because of me!" _

Derek cringed at the harsh anger and pain in Stiles voice. He hung up the phone and dropped it on the mattress beside him, before allowing his head to fall into his hands, his fingers curling into his hair. He should be glad. While he hadn't told the Sheriff with the intent of the man keeping Stiles away from them, it was a good thing. But it suddenly hit him that he really had pushed Stiles away completely. A panic settled over him; had he made the right decision, closing that door for good?

He was on his feet before he even realized it, walking quickly out of his room, out of the house. He wasn't in control, not really, instinct took over. Whether it was his human desire or his wolf, he couldn't say. Changing out of his jeans, he slipped into a pair of sweat pants and trainers. Rushing out of the house before anyone could ask him questions he took off at a run into the woods. He needed to clear his head, shake the feeling of loss he was carrying on his shoulders.

He let his feet guide him, which was probably the reason he was now standing outside Stiles house, looking up at the partly open window. The cool evening air swept over his damp skin. He'd run for a couple of hours before he'd found himself here. He ran his hand through his sweat dampened hair and sucked in a breath. Stiles was in his room, he could hear the boy's heart. Derek eyes remained locked on the window as moved slowly towards the house.

His feet hit the carpet with a soft thump. Stiles was lying on the bed, his face pressed into his pillow. Derek caught the scent of salt water and knew he'd been crying again and his stomach rolled. He stood stared at the boy, he wasn't asleep, his breathing and heart rate to Derek so, he just hadn't realised Derek was there yet. Which was good, because he shouldn't be there. He needed to leave, before he did something stupid. This wasn't fair of Stiles. It would only make things worse. He turned to leave.

"Derek?"

The werewolf's head snapped around to see a red eyed Stiles glaring at him. The breath caught in his throat.

"What are you doing here? - I thought you didn't want to see me ever again!"

The harsh anger in the teenagers tone made Derek breath catch. "I…I don't….know." he said quietly, glancing to the window.

"Get out." Stiles snapped; pushing himself to his feet and keeping a distance between them. "Get out and don't come back. If you don't want to see me, I don't want to see you. - I can't see you…" he shot a look at the bedroom door. "…I'm not allowed to see you. So go." he pointed to the window.

Derek glanced shamefully at his feet. "You wanted your dad to know." he murmured matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but not now. And not…he's terrified you're going to get me killed. I could have told him and made it okay."

"It was never going to be okay Stiles. Our lives are a constant danger."

Stiles huffed, throwing his hands up and turning his back to the alpha. "You think I don't know that?"

"Then why would you want to be around this? I'm giving you an out; I'm letting you go."

"I don't want a damn out!" he snapped a little too loudly, wincing at he sent a panicked look at the door, before turning back to Derek. "I don't want you to let me go." he all but begged.

"Why? Do you really want to end up like Jackson?"

"Do I want to die? No, of course not. But you're all I have Derek. You. The Pack and my Dad. That's it. I'm not popular. Scott was my only friend. I'm no good at Lacrosse, not really. No one wants me, not like you….did."

"Do." Derek corrected.

Stiles shrugged. "I don't have anything, Derek."

"You'll have even less if you're dead." he snapped, hating Stiles for making his doubt himself.

Stiles was moving over to him, his back straight, his chin high. "I'd have you until then." he whispered as he stopped too close to Derek.

Derek looked down at him, his heart racing. "Stiles, I can't…." He doesn't get to finish what he was going to say, because Stiles's mouth is pressed to his, sucking and nipping at his lips. His tongue swept over the seam pleading for entrance. His fingers gripped on so tight to Derek's sweater. Stiles pushed his body closer, his hands rising to take hold of Derek's face desperately. The werewolf couldn't fight it, couldn't hold up against the onslaught of Stiles determination. His mouth opened without permission and Stiles doesn't waste any time. His tongue ploughed deep inside, coaxing Derek to reciprocate.

Derek couldn't help himself. He'd never been able to. His hands settled on Stiles waist, pulling him closer still as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss, until they're both breathless. But neither pulled away, too scared of what will happen if they do. They keep kissing till they can't take it anymore. Derek pulls away just a little, allowing the pair to draw in deep breath and refill their lungs. Stiles hands refused to relinquish their hold on the older man.

Stiles rushed back in as soon as his lungs were full. The intensity of the renewed kiss took Derek by surprise, making him stagger backwards a little. His arms snaked around the teenager's waist tighter than before. A low desperate noise rumbled from his chest and he forced Stiles backward, careful not to trip over either of their sets of feet. Stiles calves hit the back of the bed and they begin to topple. Derek's arm shoots out to brace himself, so as not to crush the boy.

Stiles was on his back, his mouth working away against Derek's, his hands clawing at the werewolf's clothes. Derek felt the drag of his shirt as Stiles hands blindly try to remove it and he doesn't stop him. There's a voice in the back of his mind saying he really should. That he needs to stop this because they shouldn't be doing it. But he can't make the moves needed to actually achieve that, because something as (has) control of him, and he's pretty sure it's not his wolf. It's the need to be with Stiles, it's the feelings he'd been carrying around with him for months now.

Cool air hit his back, swimming over heated skin, and the kiss was broken again as Stiles yanked the offending garment over his head, before diving right back into their kiss. Then there are warm hands moving over his solid muscle, and his own hands are working their way beneath Stiles tee, relishing the feel of his warm skin and subtle muscle

Derek dragged his mouth away from Stiles, trailing his rough lips and chin down the boy's delicate neck where he begins to suck, his teeth lightly nipping at the warm flesh. He could feel and smell Stiles blood racing beneath the skin and his canines begin to force their way through his gums. The brush over Stiles skin and the boy inhaled sharply, but doesn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, his fingers in the werewolf's hair and his leg hiking up enough to hook over Derek's hip.

Derek's pelvis answered the primal call and snaps forward, grinding down into the one beneath him. Stiles moaned Derek's name and the werewolf felt his heart skip and soar. He pressed his rough hands to the teenager's hips, pulling them to him as he pushes down, rolling his hips till Stiles moans again.

"Ah…God, Derek. Don't…God. I've wanted this….I've missed this. - Harder. More."

Derek is happy to oblige, rutting fast at the temperature of his body skyrockets. His fangs sink just a little, and he can taste blood on his tongue.

"Ahhh…ye….esss…Derek…Yes. Do it. Bite me. Make me…."

Derek was pulling back quicker than even he thought possible. He stared at Stiles as he took more and more steps away. His eyes widened with realization and the taste of blood still taunted his senses. He glared at the teenager as Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and watched Derek with anger and confusion. Common expressions of late.

"Derek?" Stiles panted.

The werewolf flinches (flinched) at his name spoken so quietly and so filled with desire and lust. He could smell that Stiles is beyond aroused, can see the evidence in the boy's body and it just made him feel worse. He shouldn't have come. He should have left the moment he realised where his feet had led him.

"Derek?" Stiles looked worried now, fearful of what Derek was going to do. What they both knew he was going to do. And he does, the moment that look hits his consciousness; he rushed for the window, leaping through without another thought. He didn't even pause to pick up his discarded shirt, he just left.

Stiles stared after him. Everything had been going so well, and everyone said make-up sex was the best kind. Except Derek didn't look happy that they'd found themselves almost naked on Stiles bed. He looked horrified, and that made Stiles feel even worse than he had before. Stiles was just sitting there, staring at the open window when there was a knock at his bedroom door and his father peered into the room.

"I've got to go into the Station son. Will you be okay?"

Stiles looked at his father, the words not quite making sense to him. He nodded numbly. His dad said something else he doesn't quite catch and then pulled the door closed. As he heard the click of his bedroom door he fell back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, tears pooling in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

******A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles arrived at school late the next morning, gaining him one absent, care of his history teacher and a tardy, by twenty minutes, from his biology teacher. He stumbles (stumbled) into class blurry eyed and snappy. He'd barely slept; every time he'd closed his eyes, he'd found himself staring straight into a pair of hazel ones. He'd woken up three times during the night from various dreams to find himself painfully hard and breathless, with an ache in his chest he couldn't shift. He hated Derek. As much as he could bring himself to when he was still more than a little besotted. It hadn't been this bad after Lydia had picked Jackson. But then he hadn't gotten all that long to mope of that turn of events.

He dropped down on his stool and yanked his books out, making more noise than was necessary. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his neck, and glanced over to see Scott watching him with concern. Stiles clenched his jaw and huffed through his nose, turning back to the front of class. He spent the rest of the lesson with his head buried into his text book until the bell finally went. He headed straight for his locker, empting his bag while cursing Derek Hale.

Stiles went through his usual daily routine. He found himself sat next to Ash, who helped keep him distracted from the haunting memories of the previous night. They whispered and laughed and Stiles found himself feeling almost human again. He decided Ashley Darby was a gift from god.

Study Hall was spent in the library. Stiles didn't really have that much need for study time; it was one of the perks of being shot, kept at home and dumped by your not-quite-boyfriend. He'd he'd had plenty of time to study. So he casually strolled around the library, pretending he had a purpose while really just fighting off boredom. He flicked through a few book, mentally storing information for later. He didn't know how he ended up standing in front of the shelf of old Yearbooks. Or why the hell he was searching through them. - Or why he'd pulled the one dated 2003.

He dropped back into his seat and causally flicked through the pages, never acknowledging to himself just why he'd picked it up. He stares down at small photos, glancing at names without really reading them. When he reaches the H's his heart begins to speed up, and he has to suck in a breath to stop from passing out. Then there it is. Derek's name. Derek's photo. He looked so young. Not so brooding. Sweet. Stiles might even have said a little geeky in an adorable way. His hair is short, spiked at the front hair and there's still a little baby fat clinging to his face. He's got the same tight smile though, like he really doesn't want to be there. Which he most probably didn't.

Stiles unconsciously ran a finger over the photo before he realized what he was doing and snatched it back. But he didn't close the book, didn't turn the page. He just stared at a sixteen year old Derek Hale, wishing just a little that they'd been the same age at the same time. That there were no werewolves or alphas or hunters. That they were just two teenagers in school who just happened to really like each other. Maybe then they could be together.

"Hey. Oh, cute? Isn't that the guy from the parking lot yesterday?"

Stiles snapped the book shut, looking up at Ash as she took a seat next to him. "What? Huh…I'm don't know. - I was bored, thought I'd nose through some old yearbooks." he shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

Ash chuckled, looking at him suspiciously. "Really?" she smirked. "Cause you looked pretty intensely focused on that page. Not that I blame you." she reached for the book to take another peek and Stiles insides tightened.

Luckily he was saved by the bell and snatched the book back; piling it in with his text books he shoved them into his bag. Ash's eyes on him the whole time. They headed to the doors and Stiles stomach dropped at he realized he'd never get the book past the detectors, and the last thing he wanted was to have to explain why he had a ten year old yearbook in his bag. He dragged his feet as he got closer to the doors, his eyes flickering to Scott and the other. He knew they'd figure out why he had it if they saw and they'd probably tell Derek. He didn't want him knowing that he was so pathetic to try a steal his high school yearbook. He swallowed his heart as he paused; planning to pull the book out and leave it on the table, but Ash pushed him toward the door.

He strolled past the detectors and they instantly went off. He closed his eyes and wished the floor would open up as Scott's eyes turned to stare at him.

"Sorry Ms." Ash said right beside him.

Stiles head snapped around to stare at her as she handed a book over to the librarian.

"I guess I forgot I was holding it." she shrugged, pushing Stiles out the door with her hip.

Stiles looked at Scott for a few moments once he reached the corridor before turning back to Ash. "Why you do that?" he whispered.

Ash shrugged. "Figured you took the thing for a reason, and that you hid it in your bag for a reason. Like you didn't want anyone…" her gaze flickered in the direction of Scott, who was stood a little way off, clearly listening to their conversation. "…seeing it. And you're my friend. The only one I have in this place, and that's what friends do, right? Cover for each other."

Stiles smiled. It was small but genuine, and his face felt tight from lack of practice. "Thanks."

Ash shrugged bashfully. "Of course, at some point I'm totally going to demand an explanation. - But only when you're ready to give one."

Stiles stared at her for a long moment, warmth in his gaze. She really was an angel from heaven. Unable to control himself, he raised his fist and bumped her shoulder. "You want to come study at my place after school?"

Ash grinned. "Sounds good."

They walked off to their next class. Scott's eyes following after them, flashing soft amber and a low growl rumbling out of his chest.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek didn't know what he'd been thinking. It had been a mistake going to Stiles house to begin with; it had been a greater mistake going inside. But kissing him? Letting things get so far out of control? Forgetting everything he told the others and himself? That had been the worst mistake of them all, because now he felt even worse than before.

He'd almost completely given in to his need for Stiles. Like the past four weeks hadn't happened. For a few minutes he could almost believe that. Imagine that they were normal and there wasn't a constant threat of danger. Wanting that, had allowed him to lose control and the wolf was able to take hold. It was pure luck that Stiles voice gotten passed the buzz of lust and need, shocking him out of his temporary insanity.

Derek lay on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Peter had already quizzed him on what had happened almost the moment he'd walked through the door at the crack of dawn, shirtless and smelling of Stiles. Derek had seen the hope and relief die in his uncle's eyes when he said it had been a mistake, mirroring the feeling in his own heart. He wished it that easy to go back.

He closed his eyes and rubbed at them, wishing his skin didn't still carry Stiles's scent. Clenching his jaw tight and growling, he leapt of the bed. A wave of frustrated anger washed over him. He snatched at the sheets, sending a cloud of Stiles into the air. Rolling them in his arms, he moved for the pillow cases. Finally the bed was naked and his arms were full. He marched down the stairs, avoiding the workman as he went. He marched right out of the house and skidded to a halt as the Sheriff's car slowed in front of the house. His stomach tightened as he wondered why he was there. Did he know about Derek's visit last night?

The door opened and the older man stepped out, slamming the door behind him. Derek watched his approach with caution, holding the sheets closer to him, thankful that the Sheriff wasn't a wolf and couldn't smell Stiles's scent. He didn't want to have to try and explain why his bed sheets smelt of his son. He doubted the man would believe him anyway.

"Derek." The Sheriff nodded a greeting and Derek was surprised that there was no hostility in it.

"Sheriff." he murmured confidently, yet cautiously.

They stood in silence for a few moment, the Sheriff clearly uneasy with his current situation.

"So I spoke to Deaton."

Derek nodded.

"I have to say you were right: I didn't want to know, and I didn't believe it."

Derek remained silent, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

"But…I do now. - So…" The Sheriff took a breath, straightened his back and met Derek's gaze. "Any idea who's after you?"

Derek frowned. "Pardon?"

"Look, I'll admit I'm not overly sure how I feel about having werewolves ….werewolves…" he shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. "…in my town, but Scott and the others are kids, and despite what's happened to them it's my duty to protect them. And you. - So I need to know who could be responsible for Jackson's death and shooting my son, so I can find them before they finish what they started."

"We can look after our own Sheriff. We'll find them…."

"And then what? Kill them like you did to Kate Argent and those other people? You can't take the law into your own hands, Derek."

"I didn't kill anyone." Derek snapped defensively.

"No? So it was Peter then."

Derek shook his head.

"Don't lie to me, Derek. You and your uncle are the only people with motive."

Derek snorted. "Believe me, Kate had more enemies than just us. - And what if it were? Are you going to arrest him?"

The Sheriff narrowed his gaze. "I can hardly do that now can I?" he said angrily, hating that he couldn't bring a murderer to justice. "Everything about the murders says animal attack. I'm hardly going to risk my reputation and my job by announcing that it was werewolves." he grunted. "But I'm not going to let you do it again. So you're going to give me names."

Derek watched the man for a few moments, weighing up his options before exhaling. "Other than the Argent's I don't have names."

"The Argents?"

"It's not them." Derek shook his head. "Allison swears it, and I've already…spoken to Christopher. - Though he couldn't provide the whereabouts of his father."

"His father?"

"Gerald Argent…"

"The ex-school principle?" The Sheriff frowned.

"That was a cover. A way to keep an eye on me and the pack. - He really wanted us dead and he used Stiles…."

The Sheriff frowned. "Used Stiles…how?"

Derek dropped his gaze. It wasn't his place to tell the man what happened to Stiles, but the way the man was watching him said he wouldn't get away with not answering. "He beat Stiles after the Lacrosse Championship, trying to draw Scott out."

The Sheriff's whole body stiffened and Derek could smell the rage rolling off him. "He told me it was the other team." he finally murmured furiously.

Derek just shrugged.

"I'll talk to the Argents." he said with determination and wrath in his tone. "You have anyone else?"

Derek shook his head. "No. Not any names, but there are always hunters wanting our heads. - Though with the Argent's in town, I don't think any others should show up. - Or at least I wouldn't have thought they would." he shrugged. "But clearly."

The Sheriff locked his gaze on Derek, hard and unwavering. "I've got one more question, and this time I want an honest, straight forward answer."

Derek knew what was coming. He could see it in the man's eyes and his stomach tightened.

"Have you had sex with my son?"

"No." Derek answered instantly, ignoring the ball of guilt settling in his gut. "I would remove this, make it sound a little more respectful. Made out sounds a bit juvenile when in conversation with the Sheriff, but we never slept together. - Well, we slept together. That's all we were doing when you came in, sleeping."

The Sheriff stared at him, trying to read him. "Fine. I won't drag your werewolf ass to jail…"

Derek bit back the smirk at hearing just how alike father and son were.

"But I don't want you anywhere near Stiles again. - Any of you."

Derek's heart clenched painfully. "We've already broken contact."

"Yeah, well Stiles thinks it's temporary. It isn't. Understand? I don't want my son anywhere near any of this. Your lives are too dangerous, and as foolishly brave as my son thinks he is, he's still only human. I want him to stay that way…." he said forcefully. "And alive. - So if you need help, you come to me. Stiles is out. For good."

Derek swallowed his racing heart. It was easier when it was his decision, he could take it back at any time. Hearing the Sheriff say it was over hurt almost too much to bear.

"If you don't keep him out of this Derek, I promise you, I will arrest you whether you actually had sex with my son or not. No one will question it."

Derek's back straightened at the threat. He instantly wanted to argue, to defy the man's order. But then he remembered this is what he'd wanted. Stiles safe and out of their lives. So he nodded. "Yes Sir."

"Good." The Sheriff nodded, the tension leaving him instantly. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Christopher Argent. I suggest you keep a close eye on you…pack…?"

Derek nodded at the term.

"I don't want any more dead teenagers."

"Don't worry Sheriff. I'll be collecting Erica, Boyd and Isaac from school until we have this sorted."

The Sheriff narrowed his gaze for a second then nodded. "Good. - What about Scott?"

"Allison's with him all the time…."

"That's not…."

"Christopher collects them."

The Sheriff frowned. "You're trusting Scott's safety to the Argents?"

"Like I said Sheriff, Christopher wasn't involved with the shooting. We've got our own little peace treaty."

The Sheriff frowned. "Alright. - Call me if you get anything."

"Will you do the same?" Derek asked.

The two men stared at each other before the Sheriff finally nodded and headed for his car.

The man was pulling open his car door when Derek spoke, making him pause.

"Sheriff. - I…" he shook his head, glancing at the pile of sheets. "I don't want Stiles to get hurt, and more than you do. I really do care about him." he lifted his eyes to meet the Sheriff's, ignoring the flash of anger and disgust he saw there. "We take this kind of thing seriously. Feeling…." he couldn't said love, despite being pretty sure that's what it was. It hurt too much to be anything else. He didn't think the Sheriff would want to hear that. "I just don't want you thinking that what I feel for Stiles is….some kind of purvey teenager kink. I honestly tried to keep my feelings for him to myself. - But the situation got a little out of my hands." He took a breath. "I'll do anything to keep safe. No matter how much it is killing me…."

"Killing you!" the Sheriff snapped, slamming his door closed and marching back to the porch. "Killing you? What about him? He's a mess because of you. I haven't seen him this broken since his mother died!"

Derek looked guiltily at his bed sheets, fighting the urge to bury his nose in them. "I know. - But I can't change that. I wish I could. - But he'll get over it, eventually. He's human, he can move on."

The Sheriff glared. "You think my son's so damn fickle that he'll just get over it?" he snapped furiously. "He was in love with that Martin girl for years and she never gave him the time of day. - _You _did! _You _showed him that someone can like him back, you think he's just getting over that?"

Derek inhaled deeply, his eyes wide as they locked with the Sheriff. The pair stared silently at each other.

"Just stay away from him, Hale." The Sheriff said firmly, marching back to his cruiser.

Derek watched the car pull away from the house, his heart pummeling itself against his ribs, hoping and yet fearing that the Sheriff was right.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Though I'm sure if you didn't you'd let me know. LOL. I kid, I love all your reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles sat through English with the feeling of being watched. Which of course he was. Peter rarely took his eyes off him, except to look over at Lydia who sat near the back of the class, practically ignoring the whole lesson to fiddle with her phone. Stiles had noticed her doing that a lot, which made him uncomfortable. Lydia was the smartest person in school and she loved to learn, yet she'd kind just given up. He didn't like it. Maybe he should talk to her. They had started to become close before the shooting. Stiles felt a black hole of guilt open up in his gut. He'd been so caught up in his own pain he hadn't considered Lydia's. And hers was worse than his ever could be. At least Derek was still alive.

The bell finally rang and Stiles started shoving his books into his bag when he heard Peter's voice over the noise of the room.

"Lydia, can I see you please?"

Stiles glanced over at the strawberry blond that looked like she wanted to kill the teacher with her phone. He looked back to Peter who was sorting through papers. He glanced up and met Stiles eyes, giving him a small smile and nod. Stiles heaved his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door, Ash beside him. He glanced back into the classroom to see Lydia standing rebelliously in front of Peter's desk, his eyes boring into her.

"Wow, talk about sexual tension. If I didn't know better I'd say those two were…"

Stiles head snapped around to glare at Ash. "She just lost her boyfriend!" he snapped. Despite the fact he knew there was more going on between those two than a simple teacher/student relationship. "And he's her teacher!"

Ash's eyes went wide. "Right. Sorry. Forgot she was a friend."

Was? Was a friend. That hurt because it was true. He only had Ash and Danny now. Just when he'd thought he was going somewhere in the hierarchy of high school, it had crumbled beneath him. "It's fine. Just…you know, you really shouldn't say stuff like that. It's how rumours start and Lydia's been through enough."

Ash looked guilty at her feet. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

"It's fine." Stiles shrugged, stopping at his locker. "You still coming to my place?"

"If I haven't turned you off me with my big mouth."

Stiles smiled. "Nuh. Trust me, I've said worse." He settled the books he didn't need in the locker and collected the ones he did, before slamming it closed and heading for the exit with Ash.

They stepped out into the warm afternoon light, chatting aimlessly about nothing. Ash paused for a second. "Oh, your cutie's here again."

Stiles kept his eyes down, fighting the urge to look up as he rushed down the steps.

"Sorry. Foot in mouth disorder."

Stiles just shrugged, lifting his head to look where he was going only to come to a halt when a good looking blond stepped into his path.

"Hey." the guy smiled and Stiles frowned, he recognised that face but couldn't place it. "Justin. We met…."

"What are you doing here?" snapped a voice from behind Stiles. He turned to see Danny glared at Justin.

"I…" Justin started, glaze flickering between Danny and Stiles. "I just wanted to see if Stiles was alright."

"You mean after you got him drunk." Danny snapped.

Stiles felt his whole face turn bright red, his eyes widening as he stared at Justin. Trying to retrieve the memories.

"Listen, he wanted to forget about the jerk of an ex, I was happy to help him."

"Yeah, and we both know why." Danny took a step forward, placing his large body between Justin and Stiles.

"Hey, I don't know what kind of people you're used to hanging with kid, but I don't get guys drunk to fuck them!"

Danny narrowed his gaze, Stiles turned a brighter red and Ash snorted as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Justin turned to Stiles. "I just wanted to see if you were alright." he smiled warmly.

Stiles shuttered for a few moments, his head turning just a little to glance over his shoulder. He didn't turn enough to see Derek, but he could feel the man's eyes burning into his back. "Yeah. I'm great, thank you." he grinned.

"Good." Justin nodded, his eyes flickering between Stiles, and his friends. "Well…as long as you're alright. I…I'd better be going. - It was a pleasure." he glared at Danny as he turned.

"Wait!" Stiles said, rushing after him. "I…"

Justin turned with a bright smile and hopeful eyes and Stiles had to suck in a breath because only one other person had ever looked at him like that.

"Thanks really, for coming to check on me." he nodded, shifting his backpack on his shoulder. "And for helping me forget my asshole ex for a few hours."

"It was a pleasure. I had a good time." Justin smiled. "And despite what your friend thinks, I wasn't trying to get in your pants. - Well, maybe a little bit."

There was a strange sound of the wind, a rumbling growl that almost sounding like a wolf. Justin frowned and looked around him, confused. Stiles ignored it, well he tried to, but his heart skipped a beat and a smile spread across his lips at the sound. Justin turned back to him eventually.

"Anyway…." he fished in his pocket. "If you say….want to talk or catch a movie sometime…" he handed over a smile scrap of paper. "Give me a call."

Stiles to it, staring wide eyed at the numbers. "Huh, yeah. Maybe."

There it was again, the strange noise on the wind.

"It was great seeing you again." Stiles grinned.

"You too."

Justin smiled for a few more minutes before turning around and walking away. The moment he was out of sight, Stiles spun around with a huge grin on his face. "Ah!" he waved the paper. "Guess that answers that question." he chuckled.

"Question?" Ash frowns looking between her friends.

"Whether he's attractive to gay guys." Danny sighed. "Stiles, you can't be serious. He's at least twenty!"

"So?" Stiles glared, his smile faltering for a moment. "How olds Tom again?" he asked a little too harshly. "And you weren't throwing up the age thing with Derek!"

"That was different."

"Really? How?"

Danny glanced over at Ash. "It just was."

Stiles shook his head. "It's totally not different at all. Except for the fact that Justin actually wants me, unlike someone else we both know." he doesn't even try to stop himself from glaring across the parking lot at Derek.

"Stiles. Rebounding isn't the answer." Danny murmured. "I know your hurt and angry, but jumping into something new so quickly with this guy is only going to make it worse."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Worse? How could it possibly get any worse? The guy I turned gay for dumped my ass after twenty for hours, while I was lying in a hospital bed and he took my best friend with him!" he snapped furiously. "It can't get worse. So if this guy actually wants me, even if it's just for sex, I'm there, because I have no one else." With that he turned around and stormed away from his friend.

"Huh…" Ash looked between them again, her mouth gaping open like a fish. "I…" she pointed in Stiles direction before running off after him.

Danny turned and caught sight of Derek and the others beside the Camaro. "You see what you've done?" he snapped, marching determinedly towards them.

Derek clenched his jaw and straightened his spine.

"He's going to date that guy just to get back at you and he'll end up getting hurt worse than anything you think you're protecting him from."

"This isn't any of your concern, Danny."

"Stiles is my friend, which makes it my concern!"

Derek stared at him. "Just because you're dating an alpha, doesn't make you one of us."

"No. - And pushing Stiles away doesn't stop him from being one of you! I know what you're doing, Derek. I know why you're doing it. And let me tell you, you're going to regret it." With that, Danny span around and left. Derek and the others watching him go.

"Maybe he's right." Scott murmured. "Maybe this wasn't the…."

Derek cut him off by walking around the car and climbing into the driver's seat. The Camaro sped out of the school car park like the devil was on its tail. Derek's fingers white-knuckling the steering wheel.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek ploughed his fist into the punching bag, over and over, loving the feel of the bones in his fist jarring against one another. His jaw was clenched painfully tight but he didn't care. He'd been in the cellar since he'd gotten back from picking up the pack from school. He couldn't be around them and their looks. He threw his right arm at the bag, then his left. He was channeling everything he had into his war with the piece of excised equipment. His hate, anger, fear, loathing. He wanted to say they were aimed at Stiles for moving on, or at the young man he'd moved on too, but the truth was they were aimed at himself. Blow after blow a punishment he couldn't release on himself.

Sweat poured down his face and back; blood coated his hands and he hit with bare knuckles. He deserved the pain, both physical and emotional. It was the gods punishing him for killing his family. He should have known really. That's what they did, they waited it he was happy, it he stopped feeling the guilt and shame and then stole away the things he loved. He was cursed. Always had been, always would be.

He pulled back his right arm and threw it forward, it connected with the fabric of the hanging bag but didn't stop, it continued straight through the strong leather. Sand began to pour on his feet and with a loud grunt of anger he pulled his arm back, sand sticking to the blood on his knuckles. His eyes were blazing blood red and his features had been transformed by the fury inside him. Derek gripped at the tattered empty remains of the bag and tugged, ripping it from the ceiling and throwing it across the room with a roar of anguish. The walls shook slightly but it did not ease the pain inside him. He turned, looking at the scattered reminders of what his life once was and what it had become.

The first thing he reached for was a battered old work table. It had been his dad's, and then Kate had used it to sort her shit while torturing him. His fingers curved into the wood, his nails biting deep as he lifted it and flung it in the same direction as the busted punching bag. It collided with the wall, splintering on impact. A metal chair followed after it, to crumple in a pile of scrap on the floor.

"Derek!" echoed a roar.

Derek spun around to see Peter staring at him and the power fled, making him crumble beneath his own weight, his whole body shaking and his eyes pooling with tears. He knelt in front of Peter, breathless and arched over, his body cooling as the breeze swept across the sweat that clung to his body.

Peter took a step closer, his arms folding over his chest. "Enough. - This can't go on Derek; you're going to kill yourself. Fix it. Bring Stiles back into the pack. Stop being a fool."

Derek shook his head, the pain in his chest and throat making it impossible to speak.

"He'll take you back, Derek. You know he will. The boy's a glutton for punishment. Just go say sorry, beg his forgiveness and get on."

Derek shook his head again.

"Jesus Derek!" Peter snapped angrily. "I get it, you know I do. I understand what you're doing, but you're making things worse for everyone. There's someone out there wanting out (our) heads and instead of being on guard and searching for him, we're all watching you lose it."

"I….I can't." Derek finally murmured breathlessly.

"Why? Other than you being the most stubborn idiot I've ever met! - You chose him Derek, he's yours now."

"I….It'll be fine. I….human mates leave. They die. We move on."

"Do we?" Peter shook his head. "The werewolf doesn't let go; they can't move on." Peter said earnestly. "They wallow, Derek. I've seen it happen. The crack and break, they lose focus and then they make a mistake and get their pack killed."

Derek lifted his eyes. "I can do this. Stiles isn't…he's just a kid. It's nothing more than a passing infatuation."

Peter shook his head in distain. "You really believe that? - You're not an idiot Derek. That kid's saved your ass too many times to be forgotten. You know it. I watched Stiles, I can read him. He's not going to just let go so easily."

"He already has." Derek snapped.

"The guy at school. That's nothing, that's a passing infatuation. - If it's anything at all. He's angry and hurt and trying to move on, but he won't be able to, because you're in his head. So suck it up before someone gets hurt."

Derek panted for breath, staring at the dirt covered floor. "Even….Even if I wanted to fix it. I can't."

Peter huffed. "Why?"

"I promised his father we'd keep him out of our lives. - If I…If I don't keep that promise, he'll arrest me. - I can't protect my pack behind bars. - Or dead."

Peter glared. "Arrest you for what?" he snapped.

Derek met his gaze. "What do you think? He caught me in Stiles bedroom, Peter. Half naked." He hated giving his uncle this much information, but he had to make him see the impossibility of the situation. "Stiles isn't even eighteen yet."

Peter huffed, his jaw clenching. "The Sheriff doesn't have to know."

"I won't make Stiles lie anymore, Peter. It's not fair on him or his father. - They're all each other has."

"Stiles has you. And the pack."

"Well his father doesn't."

"That can be amended." Peter said with a flash of his eyes.

"No!" Derek snapped furiously, getting to his feet. "Stiles and his father aren't to be touched. You understand me! I'll deal with my….with this…" he gestured around the room. "It won't be a problem again. But if you go anywhere near either of them Peter…." he took a dangerous step forward. "Next time you'll stay dead." he threatened, his eyes flashing red.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you for all the great feedback for the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one too. Love You ALL**


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Ash only stayed for a little over an hour before she apologized and fled. It didn't take a genius to see she was sick and the knowledge opened up a hole in his gut. He hated to think that she was ill, but he couldn't ignore the pale skin and dark shadows under her eyes any longer. Part of his brain had already put it together; he just hadn't wanted to face it. He'd seen those features before, when his mom was sick. It hurt to think he might be losing a friend he'd only just come to know. Part of his mind wondered if maybe there was something he could do. Whether the bite could save her? After all, it was better to live a wolf, than die from some long drawn out disease. Shame Derek hadn't been around when his mom was ill, maybe he could have saved her. Then they really could have been a pack.

Stiles sighed warily and logged into his WoW game, but it soon became evident that he wasn't up for playing games tonight. His mind just wasn't focused on anything but his real life, as depressing as that sounded. So he quickly bid farewell on his on-lines and switched the thing off. Grabbing his bag, he flopped down on the bed and began to pull out his school work. His heart skipped when he saw the yearbook. He'd completely forgotten it was there. Settling back again his headboard, he flipped open the pages. He still had no idea why he'd taken it. It wasn't to jerk off to; he could honestly promise that. Maybe it was just curiosity and just little wishful thinking.

He flicked through the pages one at a time, though he already knew where Derek was. When he reached it he paused and just stared again, his chest tightening and tears pooling in his eyes. He'd never felt like this before, not even with Lydia. When Lydia had chosen Jackson it had broken his heart, and the tears had fell easily but there hadn't been any real pain. It hadn't felt like a large clawed fist had reached into his chest and ripped out his heart. Not like now. His whole body was numb most of the time, and he felt hollow, like there was nothing beneath his ribs.

He had to admit he hated it. He'd always been strong, the type to laugh in the face of his pain and never let anyone see, not even his dad. Maybe that was why this was destroying him? If he was honest with himself, he'd never really expected to win Lydia's heart, or anyone's. No one had ever really seemed interested in him. He'd kinda come to terms with the fact that his only high school relationship was going to be with his hand. The fact that he'd caught anyone's attention, let alone Derek's, was still a shock. He'd woken up more than a few times over the last couple of weeks believe (believing) the whole thing had been a dream, until he'd see the scar on his chest where the bullet had ripped through his flesh.

Stiles hand unconsciously rubbed at the wound as he shifted to lay flat on his bed, turning onto his side, the yearbook beside him. He forced himself to stop staring at Derek's face and began to flip through the pages. He passed the chess club, the drama club, the debate team. Finally he reached the Lacrosse team and his heart jumped into his throat as he looked at the team, all stood together in uniform on the field. On the back row, dead center was Derek, staring - or more actually glaring out at him. Stiles hadn't realised Derek Hale was on the team. He frowned. How didn't he know what? Surely with all his werewolf mojo he should be MVP and captain, but he wasn't. Stiles eyes scanned the other photo, and couldn't help the smirk when he found a candid shot of Derek sat on the bench, looking bored. Beneath the caption pointed out that Derek and the two guys next to him were first reserves. Stiles smirked, then laughed. Derek Hale, the great and powerful alpha, was a bench warmer. The revelation warmed something in Stiles chest. "Oh my god. Scott is going to…." he trailed off as he realised Scott wasn't going to do anything, because he wouldn't be able to tell his friend.

Dropping back against his pillow, Stiles stared up at the ceiling, the brief moment of good humour gone and replaced once more with the hollow numbness. He remained there, just watching the white swirls of his ceiling paint till his father returned and they had dinner. Then he pleaded tiredness and fled to the solitude of his room.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

The Sheriff had to admit it was hard coming to terms with the idea that werewolves really did exist, so much so he found himself question his own sanity. But he'd spoke some more with Deaton, who'd filled him in on the do and don't, the facts and the fictions. He'd insisted that neither Derek nor the others were a danger to anyone, especially Stiles. That werewolf held pack, whether wolf or human, very highly. That the bonds of pack meant Stiles and through him, the Sheriff was protected.

That however didn't settle the man's fears for his son. Stiles had already ended up shot, where he could have easily died. And if his investigation was correct, it hadn't been the first time. There had been too many close calls. Too many times he could have lost his son and never known why.

Deaton wasn't his only source of information; his talk with Christopher Argent had given him a different take on the matter. The man didn't mince his words when he warned the Sheriff that werewolves were dangerous, that they could go rabid at any moment. Yet despite this, Chris was sure that Derek and his pack were safe, for the time being. The Sheriff figured that he had to believe that, if Chris was allowing his daughter to date Scott and associate with them.

Despite knowing that Argent was accepting of his daughter relationship, the Sheriff couldn't find it in himself to feel the same. He wasn't sure if it was from fear of what could and already had happened to his son, or of the new world that had opened up to him. He couldn't tell if his anxiety steamed from Derek Hale being a werewolf or being nearly twice his son's age. Stiles was only sixteen, after least for a few more months, and even when he wasn't sixteen there was still a ten year age gap. - And he was the Sheriff. How would it look to be letting that happened under his very nose?

But there were moments, like the one now, when he looked at the pure loneliness and sorrow in his son's face, the way he pushed his food aimlessly around his plate and he wanted to fix it. Wanted to make Stiles happy, no matter what it took or cost.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Stiles glanced over at his clock with a huff. It was almost midnight and as much as he was tired he couldn't sleep, his brain a constant buzz. He'd tried once again to lose himself in video games, but it was no use. So he just lay there in the darkness and silence. He didn't why his mind suddenly reminded him of the phone number in his pocket, or why he rolled out of bed to get it.

He settled back against his pillow staring down at the small scrap of paper. Blindly he reached for his mobile on the nightstand and began to transfer the number and name to his contact book. When he was finished he crumbled the paper in his palm and tossed it in the direction of the trash can. He sat there for a few extra long minutes just staring at the soft green screen and the dark black numbers before his gaze flickered to the yearbook at the side of the bed. His thumb was moving without him even realizing it.

**To: Justin.**

**Hey. It's Stiles. What you doing?**

The moment he hit send he wished he could pull the message back again. What was he thinking? Firstly: he'd met the guy a week ago, when he was drunk. He barely even remembered him. He could be a serial killer or worse. Second: Danny was going to kill him. Thirdly: It was almost midnight, the guy was probably sleeping. Stiles dropped the phone on the bed with a groan. Almost the instant it hit the covers, it was going off. Stiles scrambled to answer it.

**Inbox: Justin**

**Hey. Glad you texted. I'm studying.**

Stiles sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. Now what was he meant to say. He didn't know what he was doing. He'd only ever had text conversations with Scott and Derek. And the ones with Derek hadn't been about anything but…work. He chewed on his lip and scratched at the back of his head as he thought about it.

**To: Justin**

**Sounds fun.**

**Inbox: Justin**

**It really is. There's nothing like five hours of reading on the mating rites of West African tress frogs. **

Stiles lips curved and he chuckled softly.

**To: Justin**

**Green Tree Frogs respond to sounds other than that of Green Tree Frogs. Like the mating call of washing machines, popcorn makers, even the sound of a canon in a civil war movie. **

_Good one Stiles, way to be a freak_. He dropped his phone on the mattress, shaking his head. What had he been thinking? Well apparently he was thinking about impressing the guy with his knowledge of frogs. With a groan, Stiles flipped onto his back, dropping his arm over his eyes. He all but fell off the bed when his phone went off.

**Inbox: Justin**

**In the middle ages, great houses employed servants whose sole job was to stay up all night flinging rocks at frogs so their masters could sleep. ****J**

Stiles chuckled at the message.

**To: Justin**

**Totally wouldn't mind that job. LOL. **

**Inbox: Justin**

**Why, you got something against frogs?**

**To: Justin**

**Yeah, there all slimy and they have those long gooey tongues. - And they totally never turn into princes when you kiss them.**

**Inbox: Justin**

**You've been kissing the wrong ones.**

Stiles stared at the message, his heart racing. Was he really being flirted with? Was this text flirting? He felt the heat pooling in his face. What was he meant to say to that?

**To: Justin**

**Really? **

**Inbox: Justin**

**Yeah. Maybe we could do some research on the subject.**

Stiles heart leapt into his throat as he shot up on the bed while staring down at the phone. Was he asking….? No, no surely.

**Inbox: Justin**

**Just so you know, that was me asking you out. Just so we're clear.**

Stiles mouth fell open, his eyes blowing wide. _Oh My God. _He was being asked out on a date. A real date. Hell yeah. His gaping mouth slowly curved into a grin. Stiles thumb trembled as it moved over the keys.

**To: Justin**

**Sounds fun. **

**Inbox: Justin**

**That's great. How about Saturday night? **

**To: Justin**

**Okay. **

**Inbox: Justin**

**Seven. Outside of the Gala picture house. **

**To: Justin**

**Yep. **

**Inbox: Justin**

**Wonderful. Well I hate to text and run, but I've got a class at seven and need to finish this. I'll see you Saturday. **

**To: Justin**

**Saturday. Seven. Gala Picture House. Can't Wait. **

He wasn't quite sure if that was true or not. He wasn't sure if he was ready to take this step, but he wasn't going to continue to live in the shadow of his failed almost-romance with Derek Hale and Lydia Martin. Neither of which wanted him, Justin did.

**Inbox: Justin**

**Night Stiles. Sweet dreams. **

**To: Justin**

**You too. **

With the final text Stiles placed his phone on his nightstand and settled down into his covers, his face turned into the pillow. He couldn't help the smile that was plastered to his features. Just as his eyes began to flutter closed they caught on the forgotten yearbook, sending a spark of pain through his chest. Reaching out for the book he slid it beneath his bed and flipped over onto his other side. He wasn't going to think about Derek any more. The man had made his position clear, now it was his turn.

**~SEA OF TROUBLE~**

The week passed surprisingly quickly. Ash had missed a few days of school and by Thursday she was back, looking just as pale and deathly as she had when she'd left Stiles place. Stiles frowned at the dark rings beneath her eyes as she took a seat in front of his in class.

"Pss." Stiles hissed, leaning forward in his seat. "You okay?"

Ash turned slight. "Fine." she replied harshly.

Stiles frowned deepened. "You sure? You look like hell."

Ash glared over her shoulder at him. "I said I'm fine." her soft eyes hardening, and Stiles breath caught in his throat. He slid low in his chair and stared at the back of his friends head.

"You should know never to say that to a girl." a voice behind him laughed.

His heart skipped as he turned slightly to see Erica grinning at him. He didn't know what to say, he was so surprised.

"And never tell a girl she looks like hell. - No wonder your still…." she trailed off, catching her words with a pained look, before dropping her gaze back to her book and falling silent.

Stiles knew what she'd been about to say. No wonder he was still single. Well, he might not be for much longer if everything went right with Justin on Saturday. "I might not be for long." he whispered, knowing Erica would hear him.

"Huh?" he heard her grunt behind him, felt her breath on the back of his neck. "You and Derek….?"

Stiles replied with a scoff. "He's not the only man on earth." he all but snarled.

"Alright class, shut up!" the teacher announced, silencing whatever Erica was going to say in reply.

His rest bite didn't last long. After class he rushed after the quickly retreating Ash only to be dragged into the stair well by Erica.

"What did you mean!" she demanded, her eyes hard and threatening, yet filled with worry.

Stiles straightened his back and returned the glare. "Aren't you supposed to be giving me the silent treatment? No talking to Stiles, isn't that the new pack rule?"

"Don't make me hit you, Stilinski." she growled, her eyes flashing soft amber.

"That never worked for Derek, it doesn't work with you." he said defiantly, folding his arms over his chest.

Erica seemed to deflate in front of him, his shoulders sagging and her features softening. She was almost her old sweet self again. "I just don't want you….doing anything we'll all regret." she said quietly.

"By all you mean…Derek?"

"You know he…."

Stiles hand shot up to silence her. "Don't say it. Please." he sighed miserably before glancing up at her. "Look, this was his decision, he's the one who dumped me, remember? He's the one who took away everything I had…." his voice was harsh and pained. "…and if he thinks I'm going to wait around for him to come to his senses and realize what a complete dick he's being, well tough. - Justin's a nice guy. He's funny and sweet and surprise of surprises he actually likes me. Wants to date me. So you know what? I've had enough waiting around for Derek, I'm moving on. And if he can't deal with that, he only has himself to blame." With that Stiles shouldered past Erica and marched determinedly down the corridor, Erica's eyes on him all the way.

Stiles was so angry. What the hell gave her the right to tell him who he could and couldn't date? She hadn't spoken to him in a month and now she was trying to stop him moving on because it might hurt Derek's feelings. - Or maybe just his pride. Big scary alpha losing out to a normal, everyday, good looking human. Yeah, that would definitely hurt his pride. It was his own fault. Stiles figured. He should never have gotten involved with Derek in the first place. He should have kept as far away from him. He should never have let that first ridiculous spur of the moment kiss lead to anything more. - He should have let that damn Alpha rip his damn heart out.

Stiles shook his head as he angrily turned the corner and barreled right into Ash. She toppled back onto her ass with a shower of profanities and threats. Her bag went flying; its contents spilling everywhere.

"For god sake Stiles, watch where you're fucking going!" she snapped, pushing herself up onto her knees. "Jesus!"

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes and guilt. "Sorry Ash. I….my head was somewhere else. - I just got accosted by Erica." he dropped to his knees to help his friend with her bag.

"What did she want?" Ash snapped, her brows furrowed as she shoved items back into her bag.

"Just…." he shrugged. "….being nosey. - Grilling me on my date."

Ash's head snapped up. "Why?"

"She's….friends with Derek." he'd told Ash about Derek and their break-up. Leaving out the fact that his ex-almost-boyfriend was a werewolf.

"Oh."

They were silent for a few seconds. Stiles held out a folder and Ash snatched it with a grunted thank you, before scrambling to her feet. "I've got to go. Shit to do."

Stiles watched her walk away from his place still crouched on the floor, his features creases with concern. He'd never heard Ash use such strong language, or such a harsh tone. He pressed his palms against the cold tiles to push himself up. Something caught his eyes as he straightened and he bent to retrieve it. A small dark brown pill bottom with a few capsules in it. He turned it in his hand, looking for the label, but it was blank. They had to be Ash's. Maybe they were medication for some illness or other. He should get them back to her. - Once she'd calmed the hell down. He told himself. Dropping them into his bag, he turned towards the cafeteria.

He'd barely taken three steps when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Fishing it out his concerned face melted into a smile as he saw who the message was from.

**Inbox: Justin**

**In many lands, frogs are good luck symbols. **

Stiles chuckled as he pushed the cafeteria doors open. A few moments later there another message.

**Inbox: Justin**

**Sometimes, in mass mating sessions triggered by sudden downpours, male toads will attempt to mount other males. **

And another as he dropped into his seat with his meal. Each one was as pointless and amusing as the last.

**Inbox: Justin**

**The maximum number of reindeer permitted by law in Finland is 224.900**

**Inbox: Justin**

**The world air guitar championships are held annually in Oulu, Finland.**

**Inbox: Justin**

**It takes a week to make a jelly bean. **

Each message had Stiles grinning for the whole day. Though the smile soon vanished when he caught a glimpse of a sleek black car and a tall brooding werewolf on his way home.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Justin/Stiles text conversation. All the frog/random trivia fact were taken from the QI 2009 Annual, so I'm not 100% sure if there correct. If there not, sorry. I've really got to stop taking everything Stephen Fry and the QI elves say as gospel. LOL. **


	12. Chapter 12

******A/N: Thanks to my Beta: any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles climbed out of his jeep and filled his lungs while his hands tugged at the hem of his tee. Danny had reluctantly helped him out, after all, what did he know about date clothes? The closest he'd ever come to an actually date was taking Lydia to the school dance and going skating, neither of which were actual dates. And none of his nights out with Derek involved anything but hunting down rouge werewolves and lizard creatures. So it was safe to say that Stiles and dating were alien concepts.

So Danny had arrived at his place two hours ago, gone through his dresser and closet and found his least dorky outfit—which was exactly why he felt naked. His dorkiness was like a shield Stiles had been wielding since he was in junior high.

Checking his hair in the wing mirror again and frowning at the height Danny and his collection of hair products had given it, he groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea. He caught himself glancing up at the sky and the full moon that was staring down, judging him. The sight sent a chill up his spine. This time a month ago, he was trapped in an iron room watching Derek tear Luke apart and with the bright prospect of not being single any more. Thirty days later, it was all gone and he was on his way to meet a practical stranger.

Perhaps he should just go home. It wasn't safe being out on the full moon, at least it hadn't been, but the pack was solid. Derek's control held them together, they were probably all holed up at the house, watching movies and eating popcorn, having a great old werewolf time. - Without him. - That thought had Stiles straightening and setting his shoulders. He didn't need them. Justin was a nice guy, good looking and above all, interested.

With one final tug on his shirt, he forced his feet in the direction of the movie theatre and his date. Justin was stood waiting by the entrance, the bright white lights of the building gleaming off his golden blond hair. He smiled happily as Stiles approached. Stiles reciprocated; waiting to feel that jump in his chest or the tightness in his gut but felt neither. Of course they'd only known each other a couple of days. But then he and Derek had barely known one another twenty-four hours when he'd felt it. Though, at the time, he'd confused it with fear and dislike.

"Hey." Justin grinned warmly as Stiles paused in front of him.

"Hey."

"So…shell (shall) we?" Justin waved a hand to the entrance. "I've already got our tickets."

"Oh, thanks." Stiles smiled nervously, reaching for his wallet.

"Hey, my treat."

"I…"

"I asked you out remember? The asker pays. Them's the rules." Justin chuckles lightly at the blush that swept up Stiles neck and face.

"Okay then."

They strolled into the theatre side by side. Stiles ignored the curious and envious looks from the small group of Beacon Hills High student that were gathered for date night. They slipped into seats in the middle and Stiles released a sigh of relief. He'd worried that Justin would expect them to sit at the back, and although Stiles wasn't experienced in the ways of dating, he knew what that would have meant. They settled into their seats, the popcorn between them and waiting patiently, in an awkward silence.

Shifting nervously in his seat every few minutes, Stiles glanced over his shoulder at his fellow students, catching sight of them already well into their make-out time. His head snapped around to lock on the large screen in front of him, his leg bouncing as the lights finally fell. He shot out of his seat when a hand landed on his knee. And he absolutely didn't squeal.

"Calm down." Justin whispered close to his ear. "It's just pizza and a movie. I'm not going to drag you off to my bat cave of love."

Stiles snorted at the image that filled his head and found himself finally relaxing.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek watched from the shadows of the hardware store roof, his eyes flashing red in the moonlight and his teeth bared as Stiles heart rate increased. He'd been on the roof from before Stiles had even arrived, watching the man who would steal his mate.

He knew he had no real right put a claim on Stiles, not now, but that possessiveness remained. From the moment Erica had told him about the date, Derek had been taking his anger out on everyone. He'd even broken Isaac's arm during a training session and knocked Scott out when he kicked him into a nearby tree. As they night had drawn closer he'd become increasing violent, which was why he'd left the pack and was stalking the town.

He hadn't intended to spy on Stiles date. Erica had only mentioned hearing Danny and Stiles talking about it. She hadn't said a time or place. But the moment he'd seen the familiar blond he'd known. He'd told himself to leave, before he did something he'd regret but he, couldn't bring himself to. It was like driving past a car wreck. You knew you shouldn't watch, that it was disrespectful and disturbing and would probably give you nightmare for a year but somehow you just couldn't pull your eyes away. So he'd settled himself across the street to watch the scene play out in front of him.

He could feel his wolf clawing at his control as Stiles and his date headed inside the movie theatre. The blond's hand pressed to Stiles's lower back. He felt his skin suddenly flood with cold. His body swayed a little forward towards the edge of the building, the wolf desperate to be released and reclaim what was his. Derek inhaled deeply and tried to stay calm, glancing up at the moon. He really had to leave, go somewhere away from Stiles.

The wolf had other plans.

**~SEA OF TORUBLES~**

"Great movie." Stiles said with a grin. "I've got to drag Scott back…." he trailed off as he remembered he wouldn't be dragging his friend anywhere.

"Oh, the friend that sided with the ex." Justin nodded sympathetically.

Stiles looked at his feet as they stepped out into the warm evening air. "I…I keep forgetting."

"Understandable." Justin murmured. "You were friends for a long time. Letting go won't be easy. - Especially with everything else."

Stiles strolled at his side in silence.

"Maybe you could bring Danny. - Or Ash?"

Stiles glanced up at him. "Yeah. Though I don't really think it's Danny's thing, but Ash would love it."

Justin smiled as Stiles mournful expression faded. "We could even make it a double date."

Stiles head snapped around to stare. "Huh, yeah I guess….though, I don't think Ash is seeing anyone."

"I've got some friends. Straight friends." he clarified. "Good guys."

Stiles chewed his lip, scratching the back of his head. "Um, well….I'll talk to her."

They strolled idly towards the end of the street and the pizza place, where they slipped inside, grabbed a table and order a large meat-feast. Stiles wasn't sure how he was feeling. He felt awkward yet comfortable. Justin really did seem interested in him. He asked him about his friends, his family - which had lead to a sincere apology over the death of his mom. - Stiles had asked about Justin's life and discovered he had a younger sister and his parents were divorced. That he'd grown up in Chicago and moved out to California for the warmth and sunshine.

"I guess I should have done more research on the weather." Justin laughed around a slice of pizza.

"We've got better weather than Chicago." Stiles replied lightly. "So what are you studying?"

Justin groaned. "Too much. I'm still not sure what I want to do. I took biology because my dad's a veterinarian and kinda wants me to follow in his footsteps. Family business. But I'm more interested in teaching."

Stiles smiled. "Teaching?"

Justin shrugged. "Yeah. I've always liked to help people learn stuff. I taught my sister to read, and she always comes to me with her school work."

Stiles nodded warmly at him while sipping his cola.

"What about you? What you planning to study at collage?"

Stiles nibbled his strew. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. I have been thinking lately about studying Folk lore. Danny's boyfriend Tom is getting his PhD, he thought I'd enjoy it."

"Folk lore?" Justin smirked. "So you're into vampires and werewolves, huh?"

Stiles swallowed hard. "It's interesting."

"But you know they don't exist right? - You don't have an R. Pats obsession do you?"

Stiles narrowed his gaze. "No, I don't. I've never even seen Twilight. - Well, okay the first one, but that wasn't my fault, I watched it to try and impress Lydia only to discover she hated the thing." he huffed. "But as for whether they're real, of course I don't think that…." _I know werewolves are real_. "…I just find it interesting how the whole myth of werewolves has survived through the generations. - Though most of what the books say is utterly wrong." Stiles shook his head.

Justin shifted forward in his seat, leaning closer to Stiles with his smirk fixed in place. "Wrong? Really? - You sound sure of that."

Stiles almost choked on his pizza as he realised what he'd said. "Oh…uh…just a case of using common sense, really. I mean, honestly men turning into giant wolves on a full moon…" he choked out a nervous laugh. "…like that could happen." he dropped his gaze to his plate.

His head snapped up as a howl echoed the restaurant followed by a laugh as Justin nodded to the window where the moon shone through. Stiles turned to gaze at the thing, his heart racing at the sight of a shadow against the dark blue sky. He tried to tell himself that he was seeing things, that it couldn't be Derek, but he couldn't quite believe himself.

"You really shouldn't do that you know." Stiles said softly, turning back to his date. "You might attract unwanted attention." his voice was low and playful. He knew what he was doing, and why. He was flirting; at least trying to as best he could, knowing Derek would hear him.

"I wouldn't say it was unwanted." Justin replied, leaning further forward, his gaze flickering over Stiles face to his lips.

Stiles heart skipped at the sight and dragged his tongue across his lower lip. He shifted nervously in his seat as Justin's fingers crept up his thigh beneath the table, his heart ricocheting off his ribs. He glanced out of the window one more time and felt his breath catch in his throat at the small flash of red in the dark. He smiled to himself as he pulled away just a little while waving at the waitress for another drink.

For the next twenty minutes they slipped into casual conversation about movies, books and video games. All the while, Stiles fought to keep from looking out of the window to see if Derek was still watching them. Knowing he was out there, stalking the darkness, jealous and angry sent a thrill though him. He wanted Derek to pay, to see that he'd moved on, causing him to throw himself into flirting with Justin more intensely.

When they finally finished their meal, they strolled out of the pizza place still talking about nothing important. Stiles headed for his jeep without even thinking about it, Justin at his side. When he reached the blue vehicle he turned to smile at the blond. "I had a great time, thanks."

Justin lent his hip against the machine. "Me too. I'd like to do it again. Soon."

Stiles inhaled sharply. "Sure. Sound fun." he ran his tongue over his lip nervously and kicked at the ground. He glanced back up as Justin was taking a step forward. "Well I…." he trailed off as Justin's hand slipped over his cheek. It was warm and smooth and around the same size as his own.

His lips brushed Stiles before he could really process what was going on. Lips, firm and warm, pulled at his own with a little pressure. Justin's hand slipped further around his head to cradle it, while he stepped into Stiles personal space. The teenager didn't really think about what he was doing. He let go, opening his mouth on instinct to let Justin deepen the kiss, his own hand cupping the man's smooth jaw.

It was a nice kiss. Warm. Passionate. And completely wrong. He wasn't enjoying it as much as he'd enjoyed the other kisses he'd experienced. His palm pleaded for the rough scrap of stubble. He inhaled through his nose and cringed when he didn't catch the familiar scent of ash and trees. He forced himself not to pull away. He would have to get used to not having those things. To not having Derek. But it was too much to handle. He wasn't ready. He wished he was, but he wasn't. Derek was all he wanted, and he could see a time when that wouldn't be true. The man had gotten so completely under his skin, he was bonded to him. - He loved him.

Justin pulled back as he felt Stiles body shaking and began to taste salty tears on his lips. He looked at him with sympathy and understanding. "Not ready?"

Stiles shook his head, swallowing the lump of tears in his throat.

"I get it." Justin sighed taking a step back. "I guess I should have known." he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet. "Well, the guy's a jerk. You know that, right? He obviously doesn't know a good thing when he's got it." he lifted his gaze to meet Stiles red rimmed eyes. "Listen, when you've finally ready to move forward give me a call. If I'm still single, I'd most definitely be interesting in picking this up."

Stiles chucked miserably. "Thanks. - though I doubt by then you'll still be single."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Justin smiled warmly, taking a step forward once more and pressing a kiss to Stiles cheek, before whispering in his ear. "At least you can't tell Danny you told him so. I'm a total gentleman. - Despite the fact I'd kill to prove him right." he laughed.

Stiles laughed out loud and pulled back, swiping at Justin's shoulder. "Don't tempt me."

Justin smirked, stepping back and holding out his hand. "See you around Stiles."

"Yeah. Thanks Justin. I really did have a great time."

Justin gave a curt nod and turned on his heel. Stiles watching him walk away feeling tired and lonely and more than a little angry. Why couldn't Derek Hale have just left him to his misery? Why did he have to go and make him fall for him? Grunting obscenities under his breath, Stiles climbed behind the wheel of his jeep and started the engine.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek thought he was dying. It had been hard enough when he'd seen and heard Stiles laughing with the guy. It had made his heart tighten painfully when he'd witnessed him flirting bluntly. But standing there watching Stiles being kissed and kissing back, that was too much. He felt like his flesh was on fire, that his whole body was tearing itself apart. He heard his wolf howling furiously inside his head.

His nails extended and bite deep into his palm, blood dripped from the wound onto the asphalt of the roof. His legs turned to jelly beneath him then longer it continued till he couldn't take it any longer. Inhaling deeply, his eyes burning, he turned and rushed away. Fighting the urge to kill and claim. Running as fast as his weakened legs could carry him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is an extra long chapter because I'm heading away on holiday for the weekend and might not be able to get a chapter up till next week. Don't expect any more chapters this long. I was just on a role with this one and my beta convinced me to post it as one long chapter. As always thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Derek wiped the remaining blood from his hand down his black shirt, while slowly taking the ancient steps down to the abandoned train carriage. He hadn't been back since that night, and honestly, he questioned the sense in returning tonight, considering the circumstances but he couldn't face returning to the pack house. His emotions were already a muddle without dealing with four hormonal werewolves on a full moon. He knew he was letting them down, that as there alpha it was his duty to be there for them. - But hadn't he suffered enough tonight? Didn't he deserve just a few hours alone to wallow in his misery? He'd finally lost Stiles and the agony that was ripping at his insides hadn't been felt since the death of his family. In fact, and he hated to even thing it, but it might even be worse.

The pain fueled a fresh wave of self hatred and anger. Why had he ever listened to Scott? Why had he allowed himself to be a martyr again? Hadn't he lost enough? Hadn't he paid already for one foolish, blind, childish mistake? Furiously he drew his leg back before bring it forward to connect with an abandoned wooden crate he'd once used as a table. Wood splintered and went flying as Derek kept kicking, channeling his anger into the action.

When the crate was nothing but debris, he scanned his surroundings, looking for another innocent victim of his anger. It didn't take him long to find it and soon the large warehouse was ringing with the sound of crashing wood and metal, and broken sobs and howls. Tears burned Derek's face like acid.

"Derek? - Derek!"

Derek spun around, his features no longer the smooth, human facade he'd had walking into the building wearing. In its place was the pained fury of the beast within him, his teeth and nails extended; his sideburns longer and coarser. His brow heavy and his eyes blazing scarlet in the dim light, as they bore into the teenager stood in front of him.

Stiles stared wide eyed at the werewolf, his heart racing, his lungs working hard to keep air circling his body. He could feel his whole form trembling at the scene he stood witness to. A heart wrenching pain had flooded through him at the broken sounds ripped from the man's throat.

"Stiles?" Derek murmured brokenly, taking a slow uncertain step forward, as if unsure if the boy was really there or just an illusion created by his broken heart.

Stiles frowned at the approaching werewolf with concern. "Derek? What's wron…uph." he rocked back on his heels as Derek slammed into him, fusing their mouths together. Stiles insides rolling as he felt Derek face transform against his own, his heart clenching tight at the taste of tears on the man's lips. He wanted to fight him, push him away. He didn't want to be Derek convenient chew toy when he needed to regain control. He wanted to put his foot down. But the moment Derek's rough warm fingers slid over his face, cupping it, clinging onto him like a drowning man to a life raft, he lost his battle.

He melted into the kiss, his own fingers curling into Derek's jacket, tugging him closer. When Derek moved to pull away, his body going rigid as realization seeped in, Stiles gripped tighter, refusing to release him. He'd had enough of standing back, giving the pack and Derek what they wanted. It was time to take what he wanted. What he deserved. And sadly, to his utter shame, that was Derek Hale.

Derek broke the kiss in his attempt to step away, glancing down at the slim fingers that remained curled into his jacket. His breath coming in short pants as he fought to regain control. "Stiles…let…."

"No!" the teenager interrupted forcefully. "I'm not letting go. Not this time. I'm tired of all this. Of being apart from you, from the pack. You guys are all I have and it's killing me. - And this only makes it worse." His voice broke slightly on the words. "You keep coming back and then running away. It's not fair Derek!" he snapped, tugging roughly on Derek's jacket.

Derek swallowed as he stared into Stiles hurt, mournful face, hating that he'd put those shadows beneath those brown eyes. Stiles had been so full of life, so happy, even through misery. So excited and friendly….So defiant. Derek had destroyed all of that in his need to keep him safe. He tried not to hurt Stiles and had actually ended up almost breaking him completely. "I'm just trying…."

"To protect me. I know." Stiles sighed, his brows pulled together. "But you can't. Either way I'm getting hurt Derek. Why can't you see that?"

"Because." Derek inhaled sharply, hanging his head to stare once more at Stiles clinging fingers.

"Because?" Stiles pressed gently.

Derek reluctantly raised his eyes to meet Stiles. "If I didn't, I'd have to admit I screwed up." he whispered.

Stiles mouth turned down in that awkward, geeky way he smiled. "It wouldn't be the first time." he replied in a soft low voice, his finger loosening slightly.

"No its not." Derek shook his head. Remembering just how many times he'd screwed up in his life. "I keep screwing up and people keep getting hurt because of it."

Stiles fingers instantly tightened again, seeing the panic in Derek's green eyes. It was such a part of him now. That fear and panic. Stiles couldn't seem to remember a time it hadn't been there. Maybe there hadn't been a time when he didn't carry that weight on his broad muscles shoulders. "Stop." he ordered. "Stop trying to be a martyr. Stop making everything your fault!" he snapped.

"It is. I got my family killed. I got…Jackson killed. - I don't want to…."

Stiles shook his head quickly before sealing their lips together for a moment. He pulled back and glared at the man. "You didn't get anyone killed. You just trusted the wrong person. You didn't listen to your heart, that doesn't make you bad Derek. You were young and scared and unsure and she took advantage of that. I'm sure your family doesn't blame you. Peter doesn't blame you. If he did, he would have killed you along with Kate and the others. You were young, foolish and blind, that doesn't mean you get to live in the pity motel forever and push me away." Stiles paused, looking deep into Derek's glistening green eyes, seeing the guilt and pain. He took a breath. Slowly his fingers began to unfurl from Derek's jacket. "You have to let it go Derek." he withdrew his hand. "And maybe so do I….if you're not ready to move on." he murmured, mostly to himself. "Maybe it's time I should." his voice broke as he stepped back, his gaze dropping to his sneakers.

Maybe he had been cling on too long to hope. He'd kept telling himself that Derek would come round, would see the error of his ways and come begging him back. That's why he hadn't screamed and shouted when Derek and the others had pushed him away, because he'd always hoped and believed that it was temporary. But looking at Derek now, he could see he wasn't ready or willing to fix what he'd broken. He clung onto his guilt like a security blanket and Stiles realised nothing, not even he, would be able to tear the thing from Derek's stubborn fingers. So all he could do was give the alpha what he wanted.

Inhaling deeply, he turned his whole body, trembling once more as he moved away from the man who'd snuck into his affection without him even realizing it. He couldn't tell when he'd actually fallen in love with Derek Hale, but he couldn't deny it. It wouldn't hurt so much if it wasn't love.

Derek watched the boy turning away from him and fear flooded through him. He saw it in his eyes, the surrender, the defeat. He wasn't going to fight, not for him or the pack. He hadn't seen that look before, hadn't realize till now what Stiles utterly giving in looked like. He'd assumed he'd already done that, but there had been a light in his eyes before, even when they argued at the cemetery, when he'd stolen those few moments in the boy's bedroom, there had been a gleam of hope in Stiles brown eyes. It wasn't there now. He'd actually watched it die as Stiles spoke. As he realised Derek wasn't going to listen to him. The werewolf's stomach caved in on itself, pain shooting through his chest. He felt his wolf claw at his heart, heard it howl in agony in his head as Stiles turned away from him.

Stiles dragged his feet as he took those first few steps towards the carriage where he'd left his jacket. With each step that spark of hope petered out. As his foot lifted to take another the step of the carriage a hand curled around his arm, halting him. Then there was warm breath on the back of his neck. A second later he was being forcefully turned, backed up hard against the side of the carriage, a hand clamped to his jaw and heated lips pressing desperately to his, stealing every breath and though from him.

Stiles slid his hand up Derek's chest and shoulder to cling to his neck, his lips parting to grant the man entry. Derek's tongue ploughed forward, licking into the moist warmth of Stiles mouth, drawing a starved groan of relief from them both. Derek's free hand slipped around Stiles waist, just beneath the hem of his shirts, tugging him closer so their bodies were pressed tight together, his thumb stroking aimlessly up his spine.

The hot passion that had started their kiss quickly blazed into desperate hunger. Stiles's other arm lifting to snake around Derek's neck. The werewolf easily read the teenagers mind, bending slightly - never breaking the connection of their lips - and wrapped his large firm hand around the boy's thighs, heaving him up off his feet. Stiles instantly wrapped his legs around Derek's waist tight, and rocked his hips forward without a second thought. Pulling a deep moan from the werewolf's throat, which Stiles swiftly swallowed as his tongue taunted and dueled with Derek's.

Stiles wasn't even aware they were moving until his back it the corner of the carriage door, causing him to hiss into Derek's mouth.

"Sorry." Derek murmured against his lips.

Stiles reply was to tighten his hold and deepen the kiss.

The next time Stiles back hit something it wasn't quite so solid or painful. The crappy mattress springs gave under both their weights. The pair lay on the bed together as they continued to explore each other's mouths. Stiles hands combing through Derek's hair, messing it up, tugging on handfuls of dark thick strands, making the werewolf growl and groan into his lips.

It didn't take long for the heat of the room and their combined bodies had hands clawing at fabric. Derek's jacket and Stiles top shirt were the first to crumble together on the floor beside them. A few minutes later, Stiles's hands were grabbing over the man's shoulders, raising the back of his black top till he could pull it all the way over Derek's head. He flung it to the side and swiftly returned his hands to the mass of solid muscle, trailing his palms down hot flesh. His fingers curled into the waistband of Derek's black jeans, pulling their hips together, wanting to show off just how hard he was.

Derek growled, the sound sending vibrations through his chest, as he rocked hard against Stiles. The boy's knuckles pressed to the sensitive flesh of his lower abdomen. He nipped at Stiles lower lip, pulling at it with his teeth while trying to release the body of warm cream skin from the confines of his t-shirt. A task made more difficult by the awareness of Stiles fingers in his waistband and the boy's grinding and hard pelvis rolling up to meet his. But eventually he was able to drop the plain blue tee to the floor and dip his lips to the expanse of neck and shoulder now bared to him.

His fingers played idly with the short hairs at the back of the teenagers head. The pair were content with the touch of flesh to flesh for a while longer. Alternating in their need to taste once another, but as the time passed, the desire for more reared up once again. Eventually, Stiles's rolling hips and groaning became more intense, causing Derek to release a hungry snarl into the boy's flesh. His wolf craved more than pitiful human contact. He captured Stiles's lips in a filthy wet kiss that had the boy's body trembling beneath him.

"Ah…God…" the teenager groaned into Derek's starving mouth, his trembling fingers fumbling with the man's jeans.

Derek braced his weight on a single elbow, freeing his left arm to slip down between them. He made quicker work of Stiles's jeans than the teenager was making of his and was easily and swiftly able to slide his hand beneath the fabric prison in search of solid flesh.

Stiles back and hips arched off the bed as Derek wrapped firm rough fingers around him. The teenagers head rolled back as Derek moved over his length with determined forceful strokes.

"Ah…oh…my…gaahhh…" Stiles panted, his eyes closed to the world and his hand freezing in its pursuit. As did Derek's.

Stiles eyes flew open to stare up at the man above him, a questioning frown creasing his features. Derek raised a brow, his face stern yet soft and playful, as only Stiles had ever seen it. The werewolf glared down between them to where Stiles hands had stilled.

The teenager huffed out a slight embarrassed laugh. "Right, sorry." he murmured before rushing to finish his task, using both hands.

Derek chuckled lightly at the fumbling fingers, his lips pressed open mouthed kisses to the curve of Stiles neck before he drew back and looked down at the teenager, doubts suddenly crowding in. "We can stop. If you want." he inhaled sharply and went to remove his hand only to have Stiles wrap his fingers around the wrist and thrust up into it.

Derek moaned, his eyes drifting closed. "We should." he whispered. "Your father already made it clear that…"

"Shut up Derek." Stiles snapped breathlessly. "This is not the time to be mentioning my dad. - Or anything." he gripped the back of Derek's neck and yanking him down to seal their mouth together once more, silencing the man.

Derek pulled back panting, fixing Stiles with a stern look. "It's exactly the time. Before we do something we may both regret." Stiles brown eyes narrowed as he glared up at the werewolf. "I mean…."

"You started this Derek. I was walking away." he huffed with frustration, his head falling back against the tattered mattress. "You always start it and you always call quits without a single consideration of what I want." he whined, his hand slipping away from Derek's neck. He sighed and closed his eyes for a few moments, his mind a buzz of thoughts. When they opened again they flashed. - Or at least they would have it Stiles had been a wolf. The sight sent a spark of excitement and need through Derek.

"Well, not this time Derek." Stiles said with renewed determination. "This time I'm calling the shots." to make his point the pushed Derek's wrist back into his pants, his other hand tugging angrily at Derek's waistband, finally freeing the button and giving him just enough room to slip his own hand inside. He pushed himself up to capture Derek's lips as he squeezed the man's hot length.

Derek pulled back after another few seconds of tongue action, slowly losing his fight to stay the sensible adult. "You're sixteen Stiles." he whined, wishing he could forget that face, wishing more that he was sixteen again too. Why the hell hadn't he and Stiles been at high school at the same time? How different would things have been?

The teenager rolled his eyes. "We've been through this." Stiles snapped, tightening his hold on Derek throbbing erection.

Derek growled, shaking his head and baring his teeth. His hips snapping forward into Stiles hand. He bit on his lip, trying to focus. "Th…that was be-fore you…..your dad…threatened to…lock me up if…I…so…much as…looked at…you…again." he moaned out the last words, his hip rolling against Stiles hand.

The teenager grinned at the man coming undone above him. He really could get used to seeing that utterly devastated look in the man's face, knowing he was the cause. - In a good way. He huffed. "Of course he did. It was bad enough….when he thought you were…just some purvey twenty-something with a liking for teenage boys. Now he knows you're a _supernatural _purvey twenty-something with a liking of teenage boys. What kind of dad would he be if he didn't freak the hell out?" Stiles smirked, his hand still working at Derek.

"This isn't….ahhh yes…fuck…" he bit down on his lip, dropping his head to Stiles shoulder. "This isn't…fu…funny Stiles. - We could….I would get in real trouble….for this…God yes, harder. Yes. Ahh. I've already…lied to your father once….when he asked if…anything had actually….happened that night."

Stiles smirked, sucking at the curve of Derek neck, swirling his tongue against the skin, tasting the salty sweat of the man's flesh. "Then what's another lie?" he said with a sigh, pulling his mouth away to see the red bruise he'd left behind. "As I've said…you can't protect me forever. - And neither can he. I'm a needy hormonal teenager in love with a hot werewolf, things are supposed to get…." he raised his head so his lips can hover just against Derek's ear as he whispered. "Awesome." in a low sexy tone.

Derek's head snapped back to stared done at the teenager, his eyes dark, heavy and wide with surprise and want. He closed the gap between their mouths as his hand returned to its previous endeavour, rushing to catch up with Stiles. Then he froze and drew back.

"Geez man you're killing me here." Stiles complained, his head rolling back with a load frustrated moan.

Derek frowned down at him, his jaw tight. "Did you say you loved me?"

Stiles head snapped up, almost colliding with Derek's, his eyes wide with panic. "Huh? What? Have you….?" he chuckled nervously. "I….don't be…." Derek's low threatening growl drew him short. Stiles swallowed hard, shifting under the weight of the werewolf. "I...might…have…said…something…like…that?" he replied slowly, shrugging. His eyes locked on the man's bare shoulder. "But I….It doesn't mean…." he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as Derek's mouth collided with his, kissing him again. Slow and gentle.

"Me too." Derek whispered pulling back briefly. "I love you too."

Stiles face morphed into something part way between shock and amusement. "Really? You do? - You sure?" he frowned.

Derek shook his head, resting his forehead to Stiles. "This past month has been a living hell. And seeing you kissing that other guy tonight practically killed me. So yeah, pretty sure."

"You saw that, huh?" Stiles smirked.

Derek gave a pained nod.

"You know I hated it, right?" Stiles whispered. "I was just trying to show you I didn't need you. Only….I kinda do." he groaned. "Pathetic as that is."

Derek's eyes bore deeply into Stiles. "You've got me." he murmured, almost growling before resuming their kiss. His hand working to reignite the fire their conversation had doused.

It didn't take long for Stiles to be hard and throbbing against Derek's palm. The man pulled away, chuckling at Stiles whimper. He wrapped both hands in the waistband of the teenager's jeans and paused to look at Stiles, waiting to be given permission to proceed.

"God Derek, get on with it." the boy snapped frustratingly.

Derek dragged the jeans and briefs down Stiles creamy thigh, freeing his length from its prison to stand to attention against the teen's stomach. Derek yanked off both sneakers; tossing them aside then removed the coarse fabric completely. He stared down at the naked waiting form of Stiles Stilinski, the most annoying, irritating, stubborn, brave and beautiful person he'd ever met, and inhaled on a slow breath.

"You're being creepy again Derek." Stiles murmured, his voice hoarse with desire and nervousness.

"I don't care. You're perfect."

Stiles turned scarlet, his right hand snapping to his front to cup himself with embarrassment, while his left slid to hide the dark red scar on his chest from the bullet that had almost killed him. "Shut up."

Derek's hands gripped his wrists, pulling them away. "I won't." he murmured, shifting forward to press his lips to the scar. "You're perfect." he kissed. "And brave." he said into Stiles's warm flesh. "And infuriating. Annoying. Over the top. Beautiful. Gorgeous. And above all…." he pressed their bodies together, his hips snapping forward, his teeth grazing the column of Stiles neck. "You're mine." he growled and gooseflesh coated Stiles body at the possessive words and tone.

Stiles hand moved with renewed purpose. Yanking and tugging at Derek's jeans, pushing them down his hips. His hands sliding with them over hot flesh, to cup at Derek's buttocks, squeezing tight, making the werewolf growl into his ear.

Derek shifted his weight so he could toe off his own sneakers and socks, and kick away his jeans till he was naked, then he rolled his body back to hover over Stiles.

Heated flesh met heated flesh. Wet mouth to wet mouth. Hands explored, clinging to one another's form. Hips ground together in a desperate bid for friction. Stiles knees lifted of their own accord; his calves linked behind Derek's waist, squeezing the man tighter to him. Dull finger nails clawed solid biceps, biting deep as they rutted and panted.

"Oh…uh….m….my god…Derek…more."

Derek shook his head against Stiles shoulder, murmuring into it. "Not yet. We're… not …ready."

"I'm totally….r-ready." Stiles panted, his head rolling back against the bed.

"N…no….ohm god….I want to be in you." he growled.

"Ye….fuck yeah." Stiles mirrored Derek's inhuman growl.

"No….too soon…." he breathed, moving quicker against Stiles body. "….can't…"

"I want you to….please." Stiles whined.

That almost undid Derek completely. Hearing Stiles's broken pleas for his attention was more than any man or wolf could take. But he wasn't ready to take that step with Stiles, and he didn't think Stiles really was either. They were just caught up in the moment. And there was still so much they needed to get clear before they took that step. Beside he didn't think he'd be able to control himself tonight, under the moon's sway. He could already feel the wolf clawing for release, and he would not put Stiles in that danger.

But he knew Stiles needed something, some show of just how much Derek wanted him. Some release. After one final wet and dirty kissed Derek dragged his open mouth down the column of Stiles neck, over the curve of his shoulder. He paused to pay close attention to the teenagers nipples, swirling his tongue around them one after the other, before dragging the moist muscle down his chest tasting the salty tang of sweat.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath as Derek nipped at the inside of his thigh before surrounding him fully in wet heat. "Ohmygod!" he yelled, his head dropping back against the bed, one hand over his eyes, the other curling into Derek's thick mane. His thighs trembled beneath Derek's hands as he held them apart while his mouth worked magic on the length of Stiles's throbbing hard-on. Stiles raised his legs slightly, giving his feet purchase and causing his hips to thrust forward. He felt and heard Derek choke and his head snapped up to stare down at him.

"Shit…man….sorry." he panted, his eyes dark as they locked on the sight of Derek's lips glistening around him, transfixed by the erotic sight, his breath held captive in his lungs.

Derek looked up at him through his lashes and smiled around the length between his lips. Stiles's fingers gripped tighter to Derek's hair as heat pooled in his stomach. He fell back against the bed, breathing hard and moaning. Derek released a thigh and slipped a finger into his mouth alongside Stiles's dick, slicking it with saliva before withdrawing it and shifting his hand down between Stiles ass-cheeks. The teenager was so blissed out he wasn't even aware of Derek's intentions until the digit pressed against the tight ring of muscle. Sending his hips off the bed with a yelp of surprise, his head shot up and forced his dick into the back of Derek's throat.

"Fucking holy batman!" Stiles yelled, glaring at Derek, who laughed, sending vibrations along his length and straight to the ball of heat in his stomach waiting to explode.

Stiles dropped down once more, his breath coming in short sharp bursts. His heart crashed against his ribs and his blood raced south. After giving Stiles a few moment to adjust Derek's finger continued on its path, pushing further, making Stiles body tremble and clench tight. He set a quick rhythm, listening with pure hungry joy as Stiles came apart. Keeping pace until it became too much for the teenager and he exploded with a yell that rang off the metal walls of the railway carriage. Drawing out the lost syllable of Derek's name till the high hit its peak and he was falling once more.

Derek took everything Stiles had, working his throat quickly to stop from choking or gagging, savouring the salty taste on his tongue till Stiles was spent and limp beneath him. He pulled away, running his tongue over his lips as he dropped down beside Stiles on the small single person bed. His own dick was painfully hard, but he ignored it. He didn't care about his own release. Stiles was all he cared about tonight.

Stiles fought to catch his breath, rolling onto his side and curling into Derek, his arm dropping over the man's waist, his breath cool on Derek damp skin. Derek glanced down at him and smiled at the red, sweat sleeked face pressed to his shoulder, his eyes closed and his nose flaring as his breathing calmed.

"That was _awesome_!" Stiles grinned up at him goofily.

"You were awesome." Derek murmured, pulling Stiles into a slow kiss.

When he pulled away Stiles spoke in a rough tone. "Your mouth…" he ran his thumb over Derek's swollen lips. "….was way _more _awesome."

Derek captured the sweeping digit with his teeth and grinned, sucking it into the heat and making Stiles eyes flutter closed and groan. He let it go a moment later and ran his hand through his sweaty hair.

"So are we done?" Stiles asked sleepily.

Derek's head snapped around, eyes wide with confusion. "What?"

"With this whole Stiles-is-the-town-leper thing." he murmured, his eyes drifting closed. "Cause I'm tired." he yawned.

Derek smiled warmly down at him, his fingers trailing over the dark hairs of Stiles arm. "Then sleep, we'll talk…."

Stiles forced his eyes open to stare up at Derek. "No. I need to know you're not going to run away again, Derek." his tone was harsh and angry.

Derek cupped his jaw. "We're done. I mean, _we're_ not done. The whole leper thing." he shook his head. This was not a conversation to be having with sex-brain. "I mean I won't be running away again. I'll be here. At least until your dad ships me off to prison." he smiled without amusement.

"Dad won't ship you off anywhere." Stiles sighed, setting his head back to Derek's shoulder. "Because he won't find out."

"Stiles." Derek groaned. "You…we can't keep this from him. You said you didn't want to keep secrets from your dad anymore. That's why I told him about me…."

"No, you told him because you thought it would keep me away. Well, it won't. I don't want to lie to him about pack stuff, especially if there's a danger in town." Stiles said, leaning up on his elbow to look down at his boyfriend. "But this. Us. If it means having you, then I'll keep the secret. Eventually, after my birthday, we'll tell him."

Derek shook his head. "I don't like it. - He made me promise to keep…."

"I don't care, Derek." Stiles interrupted harshly. "This hasn't got anything to do with my dad. This is my life. You and the pack. I didn't have anything important but my dad before you came back to Beacon Hills. Now I have a family….as screwy as they are. Eventually Dad will come to understand that. Until then, we say nothing."

"What about Scott. - He doesn't like the idea of us anyway. He might tell him."

Stiles shook his head. "No. Scott may be a jerk when it comes to answering his damn phone and ignoring me for a month, and he may hate you for the most part, but he's still my best friend. He won't betray me."

Derek stared at the ceiling in silence for a long minute. Finally he sighed in resignation. "Fine. I don't like it, and it's going to end badly, but it's your decision. I'll go with you."

Stiles smiled, dropping his head back to Derek's shoulder. "Besides, sneaking around is totally hot." he chuckled. "All these secret rendezvous in abandoned railway deports, totally turning me on."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"Make me." He teased.

Derek looked down at him with heavy eyes. Leaned forward and clamped his hand over Stiles mouth. "Go to sleep."

Stiles rolled his eyes and closed them, tightening his hold on Derek's waist as he drifted off, leaving Derek to lay there and think about the consequences of his actions and whether they were worth it. One look at Stiles sleeping face said they totally were.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this satifies your Sterek smexy needs. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long to post. I was on holiday. As always thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles woke slowly to the feel of a warm body at his back, keeping the chill at bay. He didn't open his eyes to look. He didn't need to; he knew exactly where that warmth was coming from and his heart clenched at the knowledge. He reached down to grab at the weight that lay across the curve of his hip, lifting it higher and knotting his fingers with Derek's. He inhaled the scent of the man at his back and wriggling closer to the heat and solid muscle. The movement seemed to gain a certain werewolf's attention as a low growl rumbled against Stiles shoulder and the arm surrounding him tightened.

The teenager gave an audible gasp as he felt a different kind of solid muscle press against him, his eyes flying open with surprise. There was a rumble of laughter and he glared at the opposite wall while rolling his hips back against Derek on instinct. Surprised at the thrill that shot through him; his own dick, already half hard, shot to full attention. He moaned as he rolled back once more, only to have Derek's hand clamp down on his waist, stopping him.

"Stop! Or I will not be held accountable for my actions." He growled.

Stiles twisted his head, smirking at the man. He knew Derek wouldn't do anything. Wouldn't force him to do what he wasn't ready for. And knowing that gave Stiles a sense of safety to taunt and flirt with the man. "Is that a promise?" he whispered, ignoring Derek's warning and pressing back against the man's erection. Drawing a whimper—not a moan or growl, but an actual whimper— from the man which sent yet another spark of heat directly to Stiles dick. He moaned pathetically, his head dropping back against Derek's shoulder.

Reaching out behind him, he drew Derek's mouth to his, locking them together in a rough hungry kiss, tongue sliding and teeth nipping while Stiles continued to rut back against the man he loved.

Derek breathlessly drew back, fixing Stiles with a stern look. "We…need to s-stop….before we…"

Stiles did let him finish, he pulled his mouth close once again. The kiss grew more heated and rough. Stiles didn't stop the movement of his hips; the feeling was just too incredible. He could feel Derek's hot throbbing length against his ass-cheeks and his breath caught in his lungs. He swallowed against the racing of his heart as he broke their kiss, his head abuzz with lust and confusion.

"We - really - need - to - stop." Derek panted, even as his hips snapped forward. "You're six…teen." the reminded himself. Prison waited at the end of this particular path to Nirvana.

"D-Derek….can you…Derek." Stiles pleaded, gripping his boyfriend's wrist and forcing his hand down to wear he needed the most attention, releasing a sound part way between a sigh and a moan, as Derek's fingers wrapped around him, moving in firm determined strokes.

Stiles head rolled back onto the man's shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth gaping. Derek pressed his open mouth to the curve of the teenager's neck, sweeping over the skin with his tongue.

It wasn't enough, Stiles could feel it. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Derek all over him. Beneath his skin. "Derek." he moaned harshly. "More….God. _Please_. More."

Derek snarled against his neck. "No."

"I want…"

"You don't…"

"I do." he snapped. His hand reached down to curve back around Derek's bare backside, pulling it closer.

"I know what I want. What I feel." He caught a breath at the feel of Derek's dick pressed between his cheeks. He turned his head to stare at the man with heavy eyes. "Don't you want me?" he asked, his insecurity clawing its way to the surface. It was hard not to be insecure after being dumped only a month previous, especially when it had come so out of the blue.

"God _don't even _ask that!" Derek snapped almost angrily, his eyes fixed on the teenager. "But you're sixteen, Stiles." he sighed, his forehead dropping against the boy's shoulder, his hand stilling.

"So is Scott." He whined, his fingers biting into solid butt cheek. "And he and Allison have."

"Allison's his Scott's age. I'm not." Derek insisted, desperate to make Stiles see what he was saying.

"Danny and Tom." Stiles threw back, determined to win this argument.

Derek pulled back to stare at him, his breathing becoming laboured. "I….Stiles, that has nothing to do with this…" He pulled his hand back and pushed himself up to sit in the small space behind Stiles. "…Danny and Tom, Scott and Allison. What they do or don't do doesn't concern me…or your dad. You do. And we're not ready for this."

Stiles closed his eyes for a second, the chill seeping into his skin. With a shake of his head he sat up, turning so he could face Derek, his legs crossed on the bed. "Dude, stop treating me like a kid."

"You are a kid." Derek flinched at the words, a shiver running through him. He dropped his head in his hands. "God, what the hell am I doing?"

Stiles eyes widened in panic, he knew that tone. Moving quickly for fear of losing the werewolf again he swung his leg over the man's thighs, his eyes boring into Derek's. "You're having fun times with your boyfriend. Like normal people. Stop making this so complicated."

Derek shook his head. "It is complicated. I promised your dad I'd stay away from you."

"And you know what they say, you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Stiles sighed.

"I had every intention of keeping it." Derek said in a hard tone.

"Well, you didn't." Stiles huffed, growing frustrated with this conversation. "You couldn't stay away from me, and I don't want you to. – Dammit, Derek, why can't we just do this?"

"Because…." Derek sighed, running a hand down his face.

"I'm sixteen and you're twenty five. Yeah, so you keep reminding me. But you know what? I don't care."

"Obviously. - But I do. And so does your dad."

Stiles grunted angrily. "Can we please leave my dad out of this? It's got nothing to do with him!"

"He's your dad. And the Sheriff. And whether you like it or not Stiles, this…." he gestured between them. "…is illegal."

Stiles groaned, dropping his head forward to rest on Derek's shoulder. "Not in Europe."

"What?" Derek frowned.

"I said not in Europe. I'm old enough in Europe."

"Yeah, well, we're not in Europe."

"We could move." Stiles pressed, his lips curling in a small pitiful smile.

Derek stared at him with a raised brow. "You want to move to Europe just so we can have sex?"

"What better reason is there?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Stiles." he sighed, pressing his forehead to the teenagers. "Listen to me, okay?" His hands brushed comfortingly up the length of Stiles thighs, as he pulled back and met the boy's brown eyes. "I want this. I want you…." he took a sharp breath, his jaw clenching. "….and we will do this. - But not now. - I just won't be able to live with myself."

Stiles released a deep breath and dropped his gaze. "So what, no fun times at all?"

Derek glanced skywards and shook his head. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"Just one of my many attractive features." Stiles grinned proudly.

"Just one." Derek whispered, moving in to capture Stiles lips.

They kissed for a while, slow and sensual. Stiles fingers carded through Derek's hair, tugging on it lightly, while the man's fingers dragged red lines down the boy's thighs. Stiles rocked against Derek as they fell deeper into their make-out session. His fears of 'no fun times' were quickly blown out of the water when he felt himself getting hard and increased the pace. Derek put up no argument, instead reaching between them to bring them both to orgasm. Panting and covered once again in sweat and sticky cum, the pair collapsed back onto the bed, Stiles glued to Derek's chest.

"I….love…your…" He paused to gasp in a few much needed breaths before finishing what he was saying. "….definition of no sex before….marriage." he chuckled.

"It's all about the loop-holes." Derek sighed, his hand combing though Stiles thick brown hair.

"Yep, loop-holes are the key to any great defense."

The pair lay there in the silent afterglow, just listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats. When Stiles phone began to ring it make them both jump slightly, and pulled Derek out of his aimless thoughts.

"You should get that."

Stiles groaned. "Don't want to. Real world bad." he murmured sleepily into Derek's shoulder.

"It might be important."

"Nothing is important. Importance doesn't exist."

Derek hugged and rolled them over so he was crushing Stiles into the mattress. The boy's eyes snapped open to stare up at the werewolf with interest.

"Okay. Now this, important." he smirked, his hands gliding down the man's shoulders and chest.

Derek shook his head and reached over the side of the bed, rummaging around in the pile of abandoned clothing looking for the ringing phone. Stiles moaned as each movement pressed their bodies together, creating delicious friction. Derek reappeared with the ringing device and thrust it at Stiles.

"Dude, not import—"

"Answer it." Derek said, climbing off the boy and getting to his feet.

"You totally suck right now." Stiles complained, hitting the answer button without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"_Son."_

Stiles eyes instantly snapped to Derek, who'd turned to stare at him, worry creasing both their brows. "Hey Dad."

"_Listen son, I'm not going to be making it home tonight. Something's come up."_

Stiles couldn't help the smirk that the phrase created on his lips, he glanced down at himself. "I totally understand." he looked up at Derek with intent.

"_Okay. We'll hopefully I'll be home before you get up, but just in case."_

"It's fine dad. I'm good. _Really_." Because he really, really was good. And getting better by the second. If dad wasn't going to be home tonight, then he didn't have to rush back. He could stay with Derek all night. The idea had his lips curling gleefully.

"_Okay…..are you alright?"_

"Sure. Why?" Stiles frowned.

"_You just sound a little breathless."_

"Oh…well that's cause I am. I ran to catch the phone before you hung up."

"_Oh, right. Okay. See you in the morning."_

"Yep. Morning. See you then." Stiles grinned. "Night dad."

"_Nig…."_

Stiles hung up and tossed the mobile on top of the pile of clothes. "So…." he wiggled his brows. "I'm free all night." Derek frowned. "Alright, what's with the sour wolf face?"

Derek shook his head. "Nothing." he turned his back.

"Derek?"

The wolf was silent as he stared at wall, his back straight.

"Okay, now you're worrying me." Stiles said, pushing himself off the bed and walking over to the man. "What wrong? - Look if this is about your promise to my dad…."

Derek shook his head. "It's not."

"Then what's going on?" Stiles demanded.

Derek took a deep breath and finally turned to walk past Stiles, dropping down on the bed. "I…might have…done something."

Stiles inhaled deeply. "What?" he dragged out.

"I…I didn't mean to, but I saw you together and…." he shook his head, dragging his fingers through his hair. "…I kinda snapped."

"Ohmygod, you killed Justin!" Stiles yelled; his eyes wide and his hands flying around. "What the hell, Derek!"

"I didn't kill him!" Derek replied harshly, glaring up at the teenager. "I can't believe you'd think I would!"

"Well, it's the full moon, you're all brooding and intense and silent. Not to mention the whole looking guilty as hell!"

"I beat the hell out of an innocent guy because he had the nerve to go after my ex, of course I feel guilty!" Derek snapped, getting to his feet again, storming around the room. "But I'm not Peter! I wouldn't kill someone. - If I could, I would have killed Kate the moment I saw her smug face!"

Stiles huffed. "So you kicked the crap out of my date in a jealous rage? Real mature Derek!"

"I wasn't thinking okay. I shouldn't have gone out, I know that now. - I don't have the control I used to."

"Then why the hell did you?"

"Because I had to see it for myself. I hate to see that you'd moved on."

Stiles stared at him. "And if I had? You'd have just beat up my new boyfriend."

Derek glared at him with red eyes. "I screwed up. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Stiles snapped, throwing his hands up again. "He's sorry. - Geez Derek, I thought you were the smart one in this pack. Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Obviously." Derek grumbled.

"Really? Justin is probably giving my dad your description right now. He's already freaked out about the whole werewolf thing and I'm pretty sure he just wants an excuse to shoot you on sight. And you've given him one. - You were worried about us having sex screwing up my dad's opinion of you and the pack? Huh." Stiles sucked in a breath. "That, we could have dealt with. Dad would have come round to that. This…!" he shook his head. "….he's never going to trust any of you after this."

Derek stared at the teenager, eyes wide and guilty, mouth pressed into a thin line. "I'm sorry." was all he could think to say.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry we're back to such short chapters again. I really do try to make them longer but it just doesn't always work. Anyway hope you enjoy this. ****As always thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

Stiles stared at Derek, utterly conflicted. Part of him was flattered; Derek had felt so strongly about him that he hadn't wanted to see him with anyone else. But the larger part of him was furious. He knew what his dad was going to say and do the moment he realised Justin was describing Derek. There was going to be yelling and half the force out for Derek's head. He'd never let them see each other. Ever. All he'd see is the danger that Derek posed. He could hear him now. _"If he can do that to an innocent boy because he was angry and jealous, what's to stop him doing it to you?" _Then he'd go into a rant on the statistics of domestic violence in gay relationships. Because he'd have that information conveniently at hand.

"You should go." Derek said, breaking into Stiles thoughts.

The teen's head snapped up to fix the man with a wide eyed glare. "What?"

Derek reached for his clothes, tugging on his jeans.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles frowned, watching him dress.

"Turn myself in. If I do, then maybe I can convince your dad to leave the others alone."

Stiles stared. "Are you serious?"

Derek met his gaze miserably, yet determined. "You'd rather I just pretend it didn't happen? Wait for him to come drag me away? You know what Argent will do when he…." he trailed off when he noticed Stiles rushing to dress. "What are _you _doing?"

"Coming with you?"

"What? No!"

"Yes! Someone has to stop him from shooting you, and as he's my dad and you're my…" he looking up through his lashes with a soft smile. "….boyfriend, it's down to me."

"And how exactly are you going to explain knowing about it?" Derek pressed; his hands on his hips as he stared at the teenager.

Stiles froze. He hadn't thought about that. His top priority was not getting his boyfriend killed by his dad.

Derek shrugged into his jacket before stepping into Stiles personal space. "Go home. I'll call you."

"You can't call me if you're dead." Stiles complained. "Or in jail."

"I get one phone call." Derek teased but all Stiles did was fix him with a hard look.

"That's not funny, Derek." Stiles huffed.

"Look, it'll be fine. And whatever happens to me, you'll find out from your dad."

"This is all my fault." Stiles chided, dropping down onto the bed, his head falling into his hands. "I was taunting you. I know you were watching me and…."

Derek dropped to his knees in front of the teenager, his hands cupping the boy's face. "Listen!" he snapped, his thumbs pressing into Stiles jaw. "It's not your fault. You hear me. - don't you dare think it is."

Stiles stared at him, eyes glistening in the dim light. He didn't care what Derek said, he was totally to blame for this. He'd gone out of his way to throw Justin in Derek's face the moment he'd known they were being watched. He'd been angry. He hadn't considered what Derek might do. But he should have. Especially on a full moon.

"Hey." Derek pressed, giving Stiles a small shake. "I said don't."

"I can't help it." He murmured, dropping his gaze to his feet.

Derek kept a firm hold on Stiles jaw, pulling it lightly forward till their lips where a hair apart, forcing the teen to meet his gaze, then he closed the gap and pressed their lips together. It was just a simple touch of lips, gentle and warm, and filled with feelings neither could voice. After a moment Derek pulled back. "Go home." he whispered.

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but found he couldn't. He nodded instead.

"Whatever happens, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek insisted, knowing that if Stiles didn't hear from him that night, he'd turn up at the station in search of him.

Derek's lips pulled into a tight forced smiled, and he got to his feet, turning in the direction of the door. Stiles hand shot out to stop him.

"Be careful." Stiles mumbled. "And don't mouth back to him."

Derek grinned. "I think you're getting me confused with yourself. I'm a model of respect. I'd never be rude so such a worthy member of the country's law enforcement community."

Stiles laughed. "Yeah, sucking up won't work either." he remarked, wrinkling his nose.

"Noted." Derek nodded, pressing another kiss to Stiles lips before vanishing out of the carriage door.

Stiles sat staring down at his clothes, his tongue running between his lips as he smiled sadly. Praying that it wasn't the last he'd see of Derek.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Derek stared at the sheriff station building unable to stop the fear from taking hold. He'd let his emotions get the better of him and now was possibly going to have to face a jail sentence. What made it worse, apart from the fact that he'd let the pack down and put them in danger, was knowing that Stiles blamed himself and nothing Derek said was going to stop him doing so. That was just who Stiles was. It was why he loved him.

Taking a deep breath Derek pulled open the door of the station and marched up to the desk with a confident air he wasn't sure he actually felt. "I need to speak to the Sheriff."

The deputy stared at him with knitted brows, his gaze drifting to the front of Derek's shirt and the dark stain that clean experience told the man was blood. "Sheriff!" he yelled an instant later.

It took a few moments for Stiles dad to appear, looking stressed and tired. "Derek?" he frowned.

"I need to talk to you." The werewolf looked between the Sheriff and the deputy. "About the attack tonight."

The Sheriff's face paled, and his brows drew close together. "You know something about that?" he asked calmly, but the way his body tenses told Derek that he wasn't at all calm.

Derek nodded. "Yes."

"Alright?" the Sheriff stepped aside, waving a hand to the office.

Derek was surprised to be shown to the Sheriff's office rather than an interview room.

"Take a seat." The Sheriff gestured before taking his own on the other side of the large oak desk. "So?"

Derek met the man's eyes unflinchingly. "I did it." he announced.

The Sheriff's eyes widened as he sat forward, his elbows on the desk. "Say again?"

"It was me. I attacked the boy."

There was a heavy silence, the pair watching each other, trying to judge what the other was thinking. The Sheriff's face was a battlefield of emotions.

"Why?"

"I was jealous." Derek stated. "It's a full moon. I wasn't in control."

"Jealous?" The Sheriff frowned.

"Of the boy and Stiles. They were on a date. I didn't like it."

"Stiles was out with this kid? On a date?"

"I thought you knew." Derek frowned.

The Sheriff slouched in his chair, running a hand over his face. "I knew he had a date. I figured it was with that Danny kid."

Derek shook his head.

"So you saw Stiles with his date and got jealous?"

Derek nodded, his lips a thin pale line.

"And ripped his throat out." The Sheriff said with anger and disgust.

"What?" Derek gasped; his eyes wide and disbelieving.

"The kid we found had his throat missing. I'm waiting to hear back from forensics." the Sheriff's tone empty, hard, and furious. "But I can probably guess what they're going to say."

Derek shot forward in his seat and the Sheriff instantly reached for his weapon at his hip. Quickly Derek held up his hands and back away. "I didn't kill him." he insisted. "I swear Sheriff; he was more than alive when I left him."

The older man stared at the werewolf. "I'd be inclined to believe you if not for the fact that…."

"I'm a werewolf." Derek sighed, dropping back into the chair.

The Sheriff relaxed his hold on the weapon and watched the younger man. "What about the others?"

"What about them?"

"Could they have done this?"

Derek frowned, shaking his head. "No. They're locked down for the night."

"Locked down?" The Sheriff pressed, unconvinced.

"They're young, and they're not born werewolves, it's hard for them to control their emotions enough to fight the pull of the full moon. So we lock them down for the three nights."

"What about you?"

"I'm the alpha, I'm in more control."

"Clearly." The Sheriff scoffed sarcastically.

"It wasn't the wolf in me that attacked him, Sheriff….It was the man. The human part of me didn't want to see the boy I lo…..my ex with someone else."

The Sheriff's brows pulled tight together, his eyes fixed harshly on Derek. He hadn't missed the almost word that slipped from the young man's lips, and he didn't miss the pained look on his face. He didn't like thinking about what had gone on between his son and Derek, but he couldn't deny how miserable Stiles had been over the past month, any more than he could that look in Derek's face. He just wasn't sure how he felt about it. Or what he should do. His natural parental instincts were to protect his son, especially considering that Derek had acted the way he had. - But then did he really have a right to judge the younger man? After all, he could still remember Martin Bailey in high school, and the black eye he'd given the teen just for looking at his girlfriend.

But there was a big difference between a black eye and a missing throat. And whether Derek had done it or not, this was the man's life. Death and carnage. How could he ever stand back and let his son be pulled into that.

"Well Derek, until I hear back from forensics, I'd like for you to stay here."

"I didn't kill him." Derek insisted.

"You still attacked him."

Derek sighed warily and nodded. "Right. Okay."

**~ SEA OF TROUBLES ~**

Stiles paced his room. He'd gotten back twenty minutes ago and gone straight to the bathroom, needing to wash up the evidence of his wonderfully awesome night with Derek. He'd been switching between grinning like a loon to balancing on the edge of tears ever since he'd left the deport. Derek was pressing on his mind constantly, more than he had been before.

Stiles groaned and dropped face down onto his bed; all he could think about was whether his dad had shot Derek. He still couldn't believe that the werewolf had flipped the fuck out and beaten up Justin. Just for dating Stiles. It seemed like something out of some ridiculous angst-driven teen drama. What the hell had he been thinking? Then again, what had Stiles himself been thinking flaunting his new found datingness in Derek's face? So really it was his fault that Derek had flipped out, no matter what the werewolf said. He'd purposefully done what he could to rub Derek's snout in it and this was the result, Justin beaten to a pulp, and Derek possibly ending up either shot by his dad or in jail doing five to ten.

But then, part of him had wanted to push Derek into acting out. He just hadn't expected it to have been with his fists. He'd hoped for a late night visit where Derek would plead for forgiveness and a second chance. Okay he'd kinda got his wish, but not before his bone-head boyfriend had kicked the hell out a poor unsuspecting college student, who'd just wanted to share in the awesomeness that was Stiles.

Stiles heaved a heavy sigh and flipped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He should have listened to Erica. She'd said Derek wasn't going to take it well. Closing his eyes Stiles drew in a long breath. When he opened them again he glanced at his clock. It was almost two in the morning. He picked his mobile off the nightstand and checked to see if he'd gotten any messages. Nothing. Groaning in frustration he dropped it next to him and closed his eyes once more. He should try to sleep before he had to face his dad.

He was just dropping off when he heard movement in his room by the window. Sighing with relief he turned, a wide grin on his face. "Oh thank God. I thought dad had…." the grin vanished and his eyes flew wide when he saw the small figure shadowed against the moon lit window. Stiles scrambled for the bedside lamp. Squinting when the previously dark room flooded with bright light. It took him a few minutes for his sight to adjust and when it did he frowned. "Ash?"

The girl was cowering in the corner, trembling slightly, her head hanging. Stiles scrambled off the bed towards her.

"Stay back!" she snapped in a harsh growl that sounded uncomfortably familiar.

"Ash?" he whispered, stepping back towards the door, his mind running in a thousand directions.

"You…..I….." the girl panted, pressing her back closer to the wall. "I don't know….what to do."

Stiles gaze racked over her, swallowing hard at the dark stain on her clothes and hands. "Ash….is that….blood?"

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you like. Can't wait to hear what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for this really short chapter. I didn't realize it was so short till I posted. I'll try and have another one up as soon as my beta is done with it. **

********** thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

The girl looked down at herself, then lifted her hands to her face and pressed her nose into them. "Y-yes." she replied with a stammering growl. "I…I t-think….I…."

Stiles heart leapt into his throat and he gulped, stepping further back till his back hit the bedroom door. "Who?"

Her head snapped up, fixing him with a hard confused stare, as if seeing Stiles for the first time. Stiles swallowed hard at the flash of blue eyes. "I…don't…know. - I can't….." she shook her head.

"You're a werewolf." Stiles stated matter-of-factly. Unsure who he was exactly clarify that for: him or her.

Ash shook her head again, more forcibly this time. "I….No, I can't…No!"

"'Fraid so Ash." Stiles murmured sympathetically.

"No!" she snapped furiously. "I…can't be…."

Stiles flinched at the growl in her tone and his heart began to race. Where the hell was Derek when he needed him? Oh right, confessing to beating the hell out of his date. Great boyfriend he was.

"Justin." she stated suddenly, rushing forward and making Stiles jump and press deeper into his door.

"I don't think now's the time to talk about my date, Ash."

"No…" she shook her head, moving closer, her hands out stretched. "Justin."

Stiles stared from Ash's flickering blue eyes to her blood stained hands and his stomach dropped, tears filling his eyes. "You mean….Oh my god, no…." now he was shaking his head in disbelief. "God Ash, tell me you didn't." he croaked.

The confused teenager looked at him, head tilted slightly to the side, her hands still outstretched. She didn't say anything and Stiles felt himself crumple, his legs collapsing beneath him. It wasn't like he had any deep feelings for the college student, but that didn't mean the wanted him hurt. He'd been furious when Derek had told him what he'd done to him, but at least he'd left the guy alive. - Long enough to be attacked by another werewolf. Tears burned his cheeks as guilt clawed at his inside. Getting involved with Stiles had cost Justin dearly. First his ex/current boyfriend had beaten him to a pulp and then Stiles's supposedly _normal_ friend had ripped him apart. How could he not feel responsible for that?

"Stiles?" Ash's voice was gentle, soft, close.

Stiles looked up to see Ash crouched in front of him, so close he could see the blood staining her face. His chest tightened painfully.

"I'm sorry." she whispered sadly.

Stiles couldn't think, or move. Everything was just so…..confusing. He felt his chest begin to grow heavy, almost crushing the organs beneath. His head began to spin, round and round, the room a blur and he couldn't breathe. His whole body shaking. He closed his eyes, trying to force it to stop, trying to regain his control but he couldn't.

_Breathe, Stiles. _Derek voice whispered in the back of his mind. _Breathe for me. Calm down. This isn't your fault. _

Stiles wanted to listen, wanted to believe, but he couldn't because it totally was his fault. He should have known what Derek would do. Erica did. He should have figured out that Ash was a werewolf. He should have followed his instincts when he felt there was something off about her a week ago. He should never have agreed to go on a date with Justin. He should have died instead of Jackson.

The blackness crowded in quickly, the room not stopping; his lungs burned as he tried to slow his breathing. His mouth was beginning to taste funny, he couldn't feel his tongue. It was so close, too close. He lost focus on Ash's face as his vision blurred and his body started to shake. Derek's voice was practically yelling in his head, trying to calm him but it wasn't working. The last thing on his mind before it all shattered to nothing was how he wanted his Dad and Derek.

**~SEA OF TROUBLE~**

The sheriff was still watching, though Derek didn't really expect any different. He'd just confessed to beating up an innocent civilian, who later ended up dead. He could only imagine what the man was thinking. But all he could really think about was Stiles, and how he'd let him down. - And how he'd broken his promise to the man in front of him. The whole thing was a mess.

"Were you safe?" The sheriff asked suddenly, glaring at Derek from across the room, his fingers clinging to the coffee pot dangerously close to breaking it.

"Pardon?" Derek replied innocently.

"Stiles. - Were you…safe?"

Derek face fell despite his determination to play dumb. "I….Nothing….."

"Don't treat me like a fool, Hale."

Derek lowered his gaze to his followed hands. "Yes sir…." he inhaled deeply before adding. "We were safe."

The coffee pot hit the machine with a loud bang and Derek actually flinched. His back straightening when he saw the Sheriff moving towards him out of the corner of his eye.

"Was my warning not clear!" he snapped furiously from the other side of the desk, his hands bracing onto it with white knuckles, like if it wasn't there he might actually physically harm Derek.

"Yes Sir, perfectly."

"And did you or did you not promise to stay the hell away from my son!" he yelled.

Derek inclined his head. "Sir."

"So, want to tell me….why in the damned hell you didn't?"

Derek looked up at him, his green eyes filled with determination. "As I said before sir, I'm also human."

"That's not an answer."

"Do you really want the truth?"

"If that wouldn't be too difficult."

"Because I love him. - And he loves me. And I haven't had that before, ever. I thought I had it with Kate, but she was just using me to get close to my family and it broke me. And Stiles gets that, better than I even did. And I tried to keep away, tried to ignore how I felt about him. How he made me feel worthy of….something. But I couldn't, I still can't. And he drives me crazy on a daily basis, he's infuriating and annoying and so over the top happy practically all the time - which is a total act. - But all of that seem to only balance me out. And I need balance because I don't have a clue what I'm doing. This wasn't meant to be my life, but it is. And maybe I could survive without my pack, but I know I can't survive without him."

Derek mirrored the Sheriff's shocked thrown features. He hadn't planned on revealing all of that. Hell, he wasn't even sure he'd known he felt all of that. He'd just wanted the older man to understand.

The sheriff inhaled sharply like he hadn't taken a breath in hours and straightened, strolling back over to the coffee machine and grabbing the two blue mugs before heading back to his chair and dropping down heavily. He yanked open the bottom drawer and pulled out a large unopened bottle of whiskey. He poured a small amount in Derek's mug and a slightly larger amount into his own, before putting it back in his drawer and handing the mug to Derek.

Derek hesitated for a few second before the Sheriff nodded and he took it.

"You know I can't support it. - I'm the Sheriff, he's my underage son and you're….well…."

"Too old." Derek supplied.

The sheriff scoffed. "I'd hardly say that. But you're far older than him."

Derek nodded sadly.

"But I can't deny that Stiles has been happier since meeting you."

Derek's head snapped up to stare at the man.

"And more focused. He hasn't been getting in quite so much trouble."

Derek laughed despite himself. Stiles never seemed to be doing anything but, of late.

"I mean real trouble. Hindsight is an amazing thing." The Sheriff nodded, taking a large sip of his drink and groaning at it burnt its way down his throat before continuing. "Now I have all of the facts, now I know exactly what he's actually been up to over the past few months. I…I guess…" he shrugged. "…I should be proud of him."

"Yes, you should." Derek remarked firmly.

The two men stared at each other.

"He's been all over the place for years. So unfocused. I know it was hard for him losing his mom so young and I didn't help. I was so caught up in my work and my own grief, that I didn't have the time to help Stiles deal with his." he stared down at the mug. "He thinks I hate him. That I blame him in some way for being who he is. Like he can help it. - And maybe that's my fault too, for never telling him otherwise. - But…..do you know how hard it is bringing up a child alone," the Sheriff asked desperately, meeting Derek's sympathetic gaze. "…while struggling not to just give up and breakdown? Knowing that I'm alone in this, and that I'm all he has."

"At least he has you." Derek said softly. "And that's all he wants."

The sheriff shook his head. "Is it? - You know he called the pack his family? And he said it in this….way. Like he'd never had that before. Like he didn't have that now."

"I'm sure that's not what he meant. It's just that the bonds between a pack are….strong, tight. Almost unbreakable. He was just looking for a place to….fit in. To belong…."

"Because he didn't feel like that with me." The Sheriff shook his head and threw back his drink.

"That's not what I meant. - He just wants to make you proud, to do something right for a change and the pack allows him to do that. I can't even imagine what we'd do without him."

"Yet, you threw him out?" The Sheriff asked, reaching for the bottle again.

Derek leant over the desk and gently but firmly took the alcohol from the desk. "I did it to protect him." he admitted.

The Sheriff slouched in his chair. "Protect him? And how did that work for you?"

Derek sighed.

The men fell silent, both completely comfortable with the turn in conversation.

"So what are you going to do?" Derek finally asked, placing his untouched mug on the desk in front of him.

"About you sleeping with my son or about you beating up - possibly killing - Justin Lee?"

"Both."

The Sheriff scratched at the back of his neck, exactly the same way Stiles did. "I don't know. I should lock you up and throw away the key. - Or better yet shoot you."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, I believe you when you say you didn't kill the kid. - As for Stiles….."

The office door flew open as a small figure stumbled forward, a deputy at her back.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I probably should have put chapters 16 and 17 together, but honestly, you guys know me and cliffhanges. lol.**

**********Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

"Derek!" the Sheriff yelled as the younger man flew across the room, grabbing the teenager girl by the arms, glaring into her shadowed eyes.

"You're a…." he glanced over her shoulder at the deputy. "….hurt." he said. "Sit down." he manhandled her to the chair he'd just abandoned and forced her to sit.

The Sheriff looked from Derek to the girl, noting the blood that covered her before turning back to the deputy waiting in the door. "It's alright Garth. I'll handle this."

The deputy looked doubtful and suspicious but left, pulling the door closed behind him.

The moment the door closed Derek was on her. "She's covered in his blood!" he snarled, leaning into her. "I can smell it."

"Maybe it's hers."

"It's not. It's the same smell I have on my clothes. - She killed him. Didn't you?" he snapped, giving the girl a shake.

The Sheriff leant forward, looking at the girl. "Ash. That's your name, right? Your Stiles's friend." he said calmly. "Ash, where did this blood come from?"

"She's out of it. - Shock maybe." Derek grumbled, shaking his head. "I don't understand it. I didn't know. How didn't I know?"

"Is she not one of yours?" The sheriff asked; his eyes still locked on Ash.

"No. If she was she'd be locked up at the house." he scratched his head.

"Did Stiles know?"

Derek's head snapped around. Did he? Surely Stiles would have told him if his new best friend was a werewolf. Stiles knows how dangerous they can be, especially females. "I don't know."

"Stiles." Ash murmured, looking up at the Sheriff.

"What about Stiles?"

"He's…..He's…."

Derek's heart leapt into his throat and he dropped down in front of her, staring into her eyes with panic. "Where's Stiles?"

"He's…..at his house."

Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Unconscious."

That was all Derek needed to hear. Without a word he was ripping open the office door and running. He heard the Sheriff calling after him, but he didn't stop. He had to get to Stiles.

He crashed into the Sheriff's house, taking the stairs three at a time and then rushed into the teenager's bedroom to find nothing. He turned around like he was lost, like he'd never been there before. There was no sign of an unconscious Stiles and his stomach tightened. Then he saw it, the window.

He took a slow step forward, eyes fixed on the glass. He felt the anger boiling as he read the words scrawled on the clear pane in what he could smell was blood. Stiles's blood.

**You take what's mine. I take what's yours. **

**Your house. Come alone.**

Derek turned and ran.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Stiles groaned as he slowly came round. His eyelids were still heavy and his head was buzzing but he was finally beginning to regain his senses. If only the room would stop moving. When it finally did, Stiles forced his eyes open. Everything was still blurry and his stomach lurched with the need to throw up. He didn't even remember passing out. The last he remembered was discovering that Ash, his friend Ash, was a werewolf and had….oh god. Had killed Justin. He groaned at the memory and wanted to bury himself back in the dark abyss he'd just escaped. But he couldn't. If Ash had killed Justin, he had to let his dad know. He had to make sure Derek didn't get the blame.

He squeezed his eyes closed, before opening them again and waiting for his vision to clear. When it did, he realised he wasn't in Kansas anymore. Kansas being his bedroom. He was in the woods, lying staring up at the night sky. And there was the strong scent of gasoline. He turned his head and frowned, wishing it wasn't spinning.

Slowly he became aware of yelling, and twisted his neck, his stomach dropping to his shoes, or at least it would if he was standing. He was outside the Derek's house, and in the windows he could see figures that he knew without a doubt was the pack. In front of the house with a gas can hanging from his fingers was a man, his face turned towards the house. Stiles throbbing head did the sums and his chest tightened painfully. He rolled onto his side and tried to get to his feet, but his legs were like jello.

"Ah, you're awake."

Stiles looked up to see the stranger strolling towards him. He dropped the can on the ground and pulled out a handgun from his belt.

"Don't worry kid, this will all be over soon."

"W-what are you…?" Stiles swallowed back the sickness that was rolling through him. "…doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. I'm finishing what Kate started."

Stiles groan. Kate. Kate Argent. He didn't even need confirmation because it was always Kate 'fucking' Argent screwing up their lives. Screwing up Derek's life. "You're insane!" Stiles spat. "Just like that crazy dead bitch."

Stiles really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut. He hissed sharply as a tight fist connected with the side of his face. "I'd except more respect from a Sheriff's son. - But then, you hang with the wrong crowd." he shook his head.

"_They're_ the wrong crowd?" Stiles scoffed. "Who the hell are you anyway?" he moaned, pushing himself upright, his gaze flickering to the house where he could see the pack's dark forms in the windows. Why weren't they out here, ripping this crazy asshole to pieces?

"Daniel Darby."

"Darby?" Stiles frowned, his eyes blowing wide. "Ash's…."

"Dad." Daniel nodded. "At least I used to be. Before there's things killed her."

Stiles looked at him in confusion. "Ash isn't dead. She was at my house only….."

"She's dead!" Daniel snapped. "My daughter's gone, forever."

Stiles felt his heart pound against his ribs at the pure fury and hate that was taking the man's face. He honestly believed that. Like being bitten was equal to a dying. He shook his head sadly. This was probably why she had kept it a secret. It hadn't take Stiles five seconds to put the pieces together. Ash's behaviour leading up to the full moon. Her pale complexion. The drugs. He'd lay money on it being wolf's bane. Just like Scott had used to stop Gerald from turning, Ash had used it to fight off her transformation. At least now he knew why those blue pills hit a nerve. Guilt settled in his stomach again. If he hadn't been so focused on Justin and Derek, he would have figured all this out weeks ago. Then maybe Justin would still be alive.

The sound of movement in the trees pulled his attention. His head snapped around just as Derek crashed into the clearing. He would have breathed a sigh of relief if it hadn't been for the gun pressed suddenly to his head and the arm tight around his neck. His back pressed against Darby's chest.

"Uh huh." Darby smirked. "Wouldn't want you to waste your time." he nodded at the floor, where the pale ring of dirt stood between Derek and Stiles.

"Let him go." Derek growled, his eyes flashing red.

"I don't think so." Darby shook his head, pressing the weapon harder to Stiles temple. "I should have finished this months ago."

"You mean when you tried to kill my pack?"

Darby shrugged. "I intended to kill the lot of you. I didn't expect that Alpha pack. - And then this one turned out to be the Sheriff's son." Darby scoffed. "Never a good idea to draw attention of law enforcement."

"So what's changed?"

Darby glared at the werewolf. "I don't care now. But if I'm going down, I'm finishing this first."

"Ash is a werewolf." Stiles murmured around the pressure on his throat.

"I know. She found me at the station." Derek replied calmly, his eyes flickering between Darby, Stiles and the house. His nose wrinkled and a haunting look in his eyes.

"She's his daughter."

"Shut up!" Darby shouted.

Stiles winced with pain as Darby pressed harder on his neck. Derek reacted and took a step forward; wanting to rush the man, despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to get to him.

Darby laughed.

Derek's jaw tightened as he stopped. His gaze shifted to the house where he could hear the pack yelling for his help. Peter's fearful eyes peered out of the window at him, flashing gold. Tears pouring down Erica and Isaac's faces. Scott's gaze fixed on Stiles, more scared for his friends life than his own. Derek dropped his gaze to scan the ground around the house but couldn't see any sign of Mountain Ash. "How are you keeping them inside?"

Darby shrugged. "You really need to pay more attention to who you let into your house."

Derek glared, eyes flashing red with anger and frustration.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Mountain Ash." Stiles wheezed.

Derek shook his head. "No. There's noth…."

Darby huffed. "Well we know which of you two has the brains." he loosened his grip on Stiles just enough to allow him to talk.

Stiles gasped for much needed breath.

"Would you like to explain to your freak?"

Stiles tiled his head to glare at the man. "He's not a freak, and neither is Ash. - Who is totally _not _dead!" he snapped, and received a punch to the jaw for his trouble.

Derek roared furiously, his whole body fighting to take the man apart.

"Explain!"

"It's probably in the paint." Stiles hissed, spitting blood onto the ground. "All he'd have to do is leave a gap, then when he's ready, fill it in. - The house becomes a giant trap."

"Ash was right, you are clever. - Shame." he shook his head.

Derek looked from Stiles to the house, tears welling in his eyes. He was doing it again. Killing his pack. He should have done the renovations himself. He tried to think. How was he going to get them out of this? He couldn't let them down, not again.

"Now, let's get this over with." Darby huffed.

Derek and Stiles watching in horror as Darby pulled a lighter out from his pocket, his weapon still pressed to Stiles head. He heard the distinctive scrap of the thing being ignited, but it was Derek's wide eyes, his pained face, that told the teenager what was about to happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

It all happened in slow motion. One moment he was trying to figure out how to get to Stiles, the next there was heat and golden light. Derek felt his legs crumble beneath him. Felt the pain rip through his chest. Heard the screams he'd missed the first time. He was frozen in terror, unable to think or move. The broken howl that ripped from his throat echoed the silence.

Stiles flinched at the inhuman sound. He'd never thought to hear anything like it in his life. Tears slipped from beneath his lashes as he watched the house slowly burn. The flames licked up the building's side, trapping Scott and the others inside. He shared Derek's pain. He turned to look at the man he loved and that pain doubled upon realizing just how broken his lover was. The sight sparked something inside him. Anger flooded in; he couldn't just stand by while they lost their pack, their family. He was tired of hunters and their crazy-ass-holier-than-thou attitude. Who did they think they were playing judge, jury and executioner?

Knelt in the dirt, a weapon pressed painfully to the back of his head, Stiles thought. He glanced slightly over his shoulder, seeing Darby's insane smile as he watched the house being eaten by fire. Stiles knew he had to do something, soon. He just wasn't sure if he could. If he was wrong, if he miss calculated, he'd be killed. - If he didn't at least try, they would all be killed. Beside he'd probably die anyway. He doubted Darby was going to leave witnesses, especially one that was the Sheriff's son

And hadn't he wanted to prove to Derek that he could take care of himself? That he didn't need to be wrapped up in cotton wool? Taking a breath and with his eyes locked on his target - getting to the house - He threw himself forward, thrusting his foot back into Darby's knee. He was surprised by the force he'd channeled; he hadn't expected to do anything but stun the man, but the loud crack and the yell of pain told him that he'd done some serious damage. _Score one for the human_. He absently thought, before pushing himself to his feet and sprinting towards the house.

It all happened within a matter of seconds, though to Stiles it seemed forever. Derek hadn't reacted, still frozen in shock, but Stiles didn't pause to wait for Derek to catch on. He rushed towards the house, breathless from his pounding heart and still suffering from a wave of sickness.

The heat hit hard, stealing what oxygen he had in his lungs, but he pushed past it. Thankfully the flames were focused mainly on the sides of the house and the porch, the door was miraculously clear. He liked to think that someone up there was watching out for them. _Jackson? His mom? - Derek's family? _Stiles took a couple of deep breaths, holding them before taking the stairs. He could just make out the sound of shouting behind him but that wasn't important.

Stiles face burned, he could feel the sweat coating his skin as he got closer to the door. It was becoming harder to breath and his skin felt like it was bubbling but he didn't turn back. Smoke began to choke him, making him cough violently 'til he thought he might actually bring up his internal organs. Something whizzed past his head and he heard the muffled sound of something exploding by his head and ducked on instinct.

It seemed to take him an eternity to reach the door. Still coughing and fighting to breathe, Stiles lifted his leg and thrust it hard against the wood of the door, but it didn't give and the flames were getting closer, taking hold of the frame. He knew he only had seconds before the door, their only exit, was consumed by fire and then there would be no hope of saving the pack. Taking a few steps back, he turned his body awkwardly to the side, braced his feet and shoulder before rushing forward.

Bone connected with wood painfully, sending a jolt along his spine. The flesh on his shoulder stung but he didn't look down. He took two steps back and crashed forward once more.

Stiles hit the floor with a pained huff, his lungs curling tightly in on each other as he coughed harder, curling himself up into a ball on the burning boards of the Hale house. He was barely aware of the movement around him, or the hands that were gripping hold of him tightly. He wasn't aware of fresh cool air or his father's panicked voice, or the insistent flash of blue lights. - He was however quite aware of someone yelling at him. Of strong hands cupping each side of his face and the scrap of stubble on his nose. He forced his eyes open as much as he could and was met with the sight of Derek staring down at him, his green eyes glistening in the golden light of the fire.

"You stupid thoughtless idiot." Derek snapped roughly, his voice hoarse.

Stiles coughed in response and Derek pressed his hand to the boy's chest, willing him to breathe. The weight of smoke and panic eased under Derek's touch and Stiles could almost breathe normally again. "Hey." he smiled smugly up at him. "See, I totally don't need to be locked in a tower."

"No, just an asylum." Derek snapped.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Stiles turned his head to take in the sight of his dad, hovering uncomfortably over Derek's shoulder. His boyfriend turned at the sound of the voice and scrambled to his feet, stepping respectfully aside for Stiles dad. Stiles grinned and tried to sit up.

"I was trying to save my friends." he insisted.

"You could have died. You should have waited." he dad snapped, furious in that parental way, like when a child runs into the road and instead of showing their relief they weren't killed by hugging them and showering them with kisses and kind words, they yelled bloody murder and shook them till their teeth rattled.

"If I had, we would have lost everyone. - Even Derek." Stiles added, his gaze moving past his dad to the werewolf behind. "I wasn't going to let that happen." he smiled affectionately before turning to meet his dad's furious gaze. "And as you're already pissed at him…..I guess I should confess."

The Sheriff stared down with furrowed brows. "Confess? God what to?"

"I'm still seeing Derek. I love him and have no intention to stop and it would really help if you didn't like shoot him or send him to prison. Though I might be able to deal with the prison thing, it'll do my cred a world of good to have a boyfriend behind bars." he chuckled, choked and coughed.

"Cred? What cred?" Scott laughed, from somewhere behind his dad.

Stiles turned his head and took in the pack, stood anxiously watching him, worry in their eyes. Even Peter.

"You wound me man, I totally have cred now. I was in a drive-by and everything."

Peter grumbled something under her breath that he didn't catch but most defiantly got a reaction out of Derek and Scott, who both sent him scathing looks.

Stiles shifted to sit up with a moan and a cough.

"Stay where you are." His dad ordered. "I've already called for the fire department and ambulance. - As for you two…." he looked between Stiles and Derek. "We'll discuss that later."

Stiles sent Derek a wide grin before his face fell. "Where's Ash?" he asked with sudden concern.

The Sheriff looked over at his son. "She's at the station, in the cells."

Stiles gaze instantly turned to Isaac. "Yeah, cause that's the safest place to keep newly bitten werewolves."

The Sheriff's features tightened with concern.

"It'll be fine Sheriff." Derek murmured, glancing up at the sky. "The moon's already waning."

"But what are we going to do after….she killed someone?" Stiles said panicked. "It was an accident; she wasn't in control, you know."

Derek looked at his feet. "She still…."

"Come on dude, we all mess up."

"She didn't just mess up, Stiles. She took a life. That's not something we can just ignore." Derek insisted, his green eyes hard and determined.

"So what, we're just going to hand her over to the Argents?"

"Excuse me, no one's being handed over to anyone." The Sheriff insisted. "She'll be treated just like….."

"Seriously, dad? You can't send her to jail; she would kill all the inmates." Stiles murmured miserable.

"He's right. It's either the Argents or us." Peter put in, looking somewhat sympathetically at Stiles.

"I vote us." Stiles insisted, nodding enthusiastically. "Totally. Derek, you'll be able to get her under control. And going a little wacko and killing people doesn't necessarily mean we have to give her a death sentence. I mean, hello…." he waved his hand at Peter. "Still pack."

"Glad to be of service in making your point." Peter griped, turning his back to the group.

"If you can let your crazy-ass uncle still hang around you can totally forgive a girl who— let's face it—wasn't exactly given all of the support from her family. And she has no one now. No family. And isn't that what you're all about, giving wraths and stays a place to belong? Come on, please?" he batted his eye lashes at Derek with a pout. "I'll love you forever if you let me keep her."

Derek glared, his jaw clenched tighter than tight. He wanted to argue, to say that Peter was different, he was blood, but Stiles was right he had built his pack around those that needed somewhere to belong. And they were in desperate need of new blood. He could feel the packs eyes on him, waiting to see what his answer was, waiting to see if he'd bend under his mate's plea. "We'll discuss it later." he said finally, turning his back on the group as the sound of sirens and flashing lights caught his attention. But not before he saw Stiles cocky satisfied grin.

"Can I remind you all that I'm the Sheriff and that girl killed an innocent boy? You expect me to just let that slide?"

"Dad, what are you going to say, that she's a werewolf? You've just got your job back."

"Blame it on that guy." Peter said, looking over to the prone body a few feet away.

Stiles hadn't even asked or searched out Ash's dad. "Yeah." he mumbled. "It's the least he can do. Protect his daughter. Jerk." he spat angrily, remember the dismissive way the hunter had been towards Ash.

The emergency services crashed into the clearing finally and everyone jumped back to let the fire department tackle the blaze as two EMT's rushed over to Stiles, thrusting a oxygen mask over his face and asking him stupid questions, one of them making a light hearted comment that Stiles should get a regular shopper discount that made the teen laugh. Once they were sure he was fit to be moved they lifted him onto a gurney and rolled him to the ambulance, his dad at his side and the pack trailing after him.

"You coming, Sheriff?" the EMT asked.

"Huh…" the man looked at his son with a smile. "…I follow as soon as I've got this sorted out, okay?"

Stiles nodded, grinning behind the mask.

"Derek will go with him." The Sheriff said, looking over his shoulder at the younger man.

Derek stared at the Sheriff surprised for a few moments before stepping forward and climbing into the back of the ambulance, his back stiff as he sat awkwardly on the small seat. Stiles grinned wider at his presence. The doors closed with a loud slam and the large white vehicle moved away from the still burning house.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all your wonderful support so far, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

******************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do**

* * *

"Well, you seem well enough. A little smoke inhalation, but you'll be fine. We'll keep you in for a couple of hours, just to keep an eye on you and keep you hooked up to some oxygen, then you can go home." The Doctor informed Stiles, as he jotted on the chart. "Just stay here and breathe."

"Thanks Doc." Stiles mumbled through the plastic mask over his face.

The doctor nodded before strolling out of the room, leaving Derek and Stiles alone. The werewolf hovered across the room.

"You just going to stand there?"

"You could have been killed." Derek snapped. "This is exactly what I was trying to prevent."

"Don't you dare, dude. I'm totally not doing this again."

"Stiles."

"No! This wasn't your fault, it's never your fault. I signed up for this, remember. The day I dragged Scott into the woods looking for….I put myself in this and sure I may have complained about how it's screwed up my life, but I wouldn't have it any other way. - And frankly, getting an older hot werewolf boyfriend totally makes up for it. So stop being a damn martyr and getting your were-ass over here and kiss me."

Derek just stared at him, unsure of what to say or do, but the look in Stiles warm brown eyes told him he really didn't have much of a choice. Releasing a sigh he strolled over. "I'm not kissing you. You need all the oxygen you can get."

Stiles groaned, his hand snapping out to drag Derek to him. "Then give me some of yours." he said in a rough, low voice.

Derek moved forward, his lips brushing Stiles. The teenager closed his eyes in anticipation of the touch of the man's mouth only to be sorely disappointed when he felt the snap of the mask back over his mouth and nose.

"Nice try, idiot." Derek grumbled, shaking his head.

"You suck."

Derek grinned, his eyes heavy. Leaning forward he brushed his lips to the shell of Stiles ear. "Now that I can do."

Stiles laughed and coughed, pushing the werewolf back. "You're evil."

Derek chuckled, his lips pressing gently to the side of Stiles neck.

"Are we interrupting?"

Derek took a step back to stare at the teenagers that appeared in the doorway, his eyes scanning each of them, making sure they were all in one piece. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine." Scott nodded, walking over to Stiles. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm great."

The others stepped forward, gathering around the bed Stiles was sat on. All their hands seeming to reach out for him at the same moment, concern in their faces.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. You were the ones in danger."

Erica surged forward, wrapping her arms around him tight, her lips pressed to his cheek briefly. Stiles looked over her shoulder to Derek, a confused look on his face.

"Okay, so I'm guess this is a wolf thing? It's a wolf thing right?" he asked Derek. "I mean you know I'm spoken for right, Erica?"

The teenager pulled back her face crumpled a little. "I'm totally over you."

"Huh, likely story." Stiles teased a warm smile on his face. "So does this mean you guys are going to stop treating me like the town leper?"

Scott's eyes dropped to his shoes, his hands going into his pockets. "I….we were just trying to protect you."

"And yet." Stiles shrugged. "I'm the one saving your asses. - _Again_."

The room fell uncomfortable quiet. Stiles looked at all the guilt ridden faces and groaned. "Dudes, quit with the moping. Geez, it's like someone died."

"You almost did. Twice." Scott said, cause he was always the life of the party.

"And so did you guys, but that's just how our lives are. We can't keep freaking out about it every time some big bad thing sets out to get us." Stiles ranted, fixing eyes with his best friend. "If we did, we'd never leave the house. - And while I'm sure I could think of some fun stuff to do trapped in a house…." he winked wickedly at Derek who blushed. - Yes, that was most definitely a blush. Ahh, wasn't he just the most adorable werewolf in history.

"Ugh, Stiles." Scott groaned, suddenly looking a bizarre shade of green.

"….I don't want to live the rest of my life as a hermit. - Long hair and wiry beards are totally not my thing." he laughed. "So can we all just, you know, go back to normal. - Well, normal for a pack of werewolves and the resident human genius."

"Danny's pack now?" Isaac dead-panned.

"Bite me." Stiles snapped, glaring at the wolf.

Isaac stepped forward, baring teeth, human thankfully. "You sure?"

Stiles flipped him the bird and laughed. "Now get lost the lot of you." Stiles complained. "I want to make out with the big bad alpha before my dad gets her….Dad, hey."

The Sheriff looked around the group of teenagers. "What's going on?" he frowned.

"Nothing Dad, their just….pleading for my forgiveness for the stupidity."

The Sheriff looked at each of them before settling on Derek, who dropped his gaze respectfully. "Well, if you're all done, could you give us a moment?"

"Yes Sir." Scott nodded, rushing for the door. The rest of the pack behind him.

Derek was the last one to move, sending Stiles a supportive and apologetic nod as he went. But he was halted as he passed the Sheriff. "Not you."

Derek looked from the Sheriff to Stiles to the pack and inclined his head, stepping back. "Sir?"

The Sheriff closed the door before turning to regard the pair. He paced the room a little, walking off his nervous energy or maybe building the courage to deal with everything to come. Finally he stopped, placed his hands on his hips and groaned.

"Okay. I don't like any of this. Are we clear. Not the having werewolves in my town. Not having to deal with the danger you all pose to the residence and my family…" he stated, fixing Derek with a harsh glare. When Derek opened his mouth to speak the man waved him silent. "…I don't like having to deal with insane people taking the law into their own hands. I don't like having to clean up the mess.- And most of all, I hate the idea of my son dating you." He paused to take a few breaths, pacing once more.

"Dad…."

"Shut up, Stiles." The Sheriff snapped, drawing to a halt and fixing his son with a hard look. "Have I made that clear?"

The pair nodded miserably.

"Good. - Now. - I've made out an initial report stating that Daniel Darby was responsible for the deaths of Jackson Whittemore and Justin Lee, and that he attacked Stiles, while trying to burn down the Hale property. I did not mention anything about the….others being inside; it would lead to too many questions."

Stiles and Derek shared a look of relief.

"I've said that Darby confessed everything to me and you…." he stared at Derek with a flare of anger. "…before I was forced to shoot him when he tried to shoot Stiles. Are we clear?"

"Sir." Derek nodded.

"What about Ash?" Stiles asked quickly.

"I…." he shook his head. "I don't know. I obviously can't link her to the murder without sounding completely insane. And I can't send her to any kind of state facility, as much as I want to. I won't have more deaths on my hands. So I'm going to take a risk and hand her care over to you. But I swear Derek if anyone else dies at her hand, I won't hesitate."

"I'll take care of it. I swear."

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes at the man. "Fine."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief, slumping back against the pillows on his hospital bed. "Thanks, Dad. She'll be fine, once Derek's taught her how to control it, she'll be good."

"She better be." The Sheriff grumbled. "As for everything else."

Stiles sat up again, suddenly panicked. "Okay so I know there's a pretty big…."

"I want to know everything."

"Everything?" Stiles frowned. "Dad ain't that going to be a little, weird? I mean who tells their parents about their…."

The Sheriff groaned. "About the pack." he snapped, cutting his son off. "Whatever's going on, whenever anything werewolf related happens in my town, you tell me. Everything. Understood? I won't be left in the dark again."

Stiles slumped with relief again. "Right, werewolf related stuff. Got ya." he looked at Derek, who was looking just as relieved.

"As for what you did." The Sheriff said firmly to Derek. "Attacking that boy. Don't think you've gotten away with it. - I'm more than tempted to charge you with assault, but I figure having you locked away for a few years might cause more problems than it solves. So instead, I'm giving you unofficial community service."

"Pardon?" Derek frowned. "What kind of community service."

Stiles watched his dad's lips curl in a way that made him nervous. His dad could be practically evil at times. "Dad?" he drew out the word.

"You can come work at the station."

"What?" Derek and Stiles said in unison.

"Since losing….good men and women in that attack, that I'm going to assume has something to do with you…" he said a little angrily. "…I'm down on man power. I think you'd make the perfect replacement. I get to keep an eye on you."

"But Dad, Derek can't….I mean, what about the full moon. He can't work on the full moon."

"I'm sure I have organise something."

"And what about him being a person of interest?" Stiles insisted.

The Sheriff shrugged. "He's never actually been linked with anything. Officially. He's got a clean record except for a few parking fines. There's nothing saying he can't work for me."

"You're totally doing this on purposed aren't you?" Stiles accused. "You're trying to keep us apart."

The Sheriff and Derek both frowned at him. "And how am I doing that exactly?" the Sheriff pressed, his arms folding in front of him.

"I never get to see you because you're always working, and now you're going to keep him working all the time so I don't get to see him either."

The Sheriff studied his son closely. "I…I'm not doing this to keep you apart." he sighed guilty. "Stiles, I'm not going to deny that I'm unhappy with the prospect of you two. Ignoring everything else, the age difference…..As sheriff I should be arresting him, but I'm not."

"No, you're just making it impossible to actually see him."

The Sheriff ran a hand through his hair. "Even if that were true. - Which it's not. It should be but it's not. - Would that stop you?"

Stiles looked from his dad to Derek. "No." he shook his head. "But him…" he pointing accusingly to Derek. "Probably."

Derek smirked a little.

"You'll excuse me if I find that hard to believe. Considering that I'd already banned him from seeing you, yet he was with you when I called you a few hours ago."

Stiles looked at his dad. "What? Of course he wasn't….how…how you know."

The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "You're my son and I'm not an idiot. He turned up out of nowhere after I tell you that I'm working late because something came up. - Not to mention I'm the sheriff and you're neck….evidence."

Stiles blushed, his hand flying up to cover where Derek's mouth at left him marked. "Huh, okay…but you know…they might not have…It could have been…." one look at Derek silenced him. "Okay, so I was with Derek. I'm sorry, but I'm totally not sorry. I love him and I…"

The Sheriff's hand flew up to stop his son. "I don't want to hear it. What I don't know can't give me nightmares." he grumbled. "Just be warned that if I get any reports from concerned citizens I'll have to take action. - You understand me."

Stiles grinned from ear to ear. "Loud and clear. I'm a master at keeping secrets."

"As I've unfortunately learnt lately." The Sheriff murmured sadly. "As for Derek's work at the station, it'll only be part time. Okay. I figure he'll need a lot of free time to keep those…." he thumbed towards the window, knowing that the pack was standing outside. "…under control."

"And to train Ash." Stiles nodded. "I guess it'll be a good thing. You know like Doug."

The Sheriff frowned at Stiles. "Doug? What about Doug?"

Stiles nibbled at his lip. "Huh, well….Deputy Doug's a werewolf. Alpha actually. Sorry."

The Sheriff huffed, scratching at the back of his neck. "Well, it kinda explains something's. Like your attack on him….wait, you attacked a werewolf, are you insane?"

"I thought we'd established that." Derek said matter-of-factly.

Stiles shrugged. "They kidnapped Derek and Scott, I was doing my duty as ma….member of the pack." he didn't think his dad was ready for the whole werewolf mate conversation on top of everything. Not that him and Derek had discussed it yet.

"You're all going to be the death of me."

* * *

**A/N: Well, not far now. I'm giving you fair warning. There will most probably only be twenty-four chapters in all. I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing from you. You keep me focused. **


	20. Chapter 20

**********************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do. You are brilliant for helping be get two chapters up in two days. *huge hug* **

* * *

Stiles got out of the hospital three hours later just as the sun was rising over Beacon Hills. The rest of the pack had sleeked off home, well, Erica and Boyd had. Now that the Hale house was once again reduced to rubble, Isaac, Peter and Derek were left out in the cold. Scott had insisted that Isaac could crash at his place for a few hours and the pair left Derek, Stiles and his dad at the front of the hospital. Peter had gone hours before, not long after confirming that Stiles was alive.

"So where are you going to stay now?" The Sheriff asked at they reached his cruiser.

"We'll be fine." Derek grumbled. "We'll just have to crash back at the deport until we can figure out what to do about the house."

"I can't see the fire department letting you back in. The place was completely gutted this time. They'll probably insist on it being demolished. I'm sorry son."

Derek sighed, nodding.

"You'll just have to rebuild it from scratch." Stiles insisted.

"I don't think I'll be trusting any builders again."

"It's lucky then that you have seven big strong werewolves that can help then, huh? - Oh and me of course."

"If he wants the place to stay standing he'll keep you as far away as possible." The Sheriff joked.

"Hey, no fair. I'm not that useless."

Derek smirked at him with a hungry meaningful look in his green eyes, which had the teen blushing. "I don't know what I'll be doing."

"Did you have insurance?"

Derek shook his head.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'd offer you our spare room, but I don't think that's a good idea." he said firmly, watching his sons shoulder slump.

"Thank you sir, but I wouldn't accept. The deport is fine for us, and if I'm going to start helping Ash Darby get control over her change we'll need somewhere out of the way."

The Sheriff nodded understandingly.

"Where is Ash going to stay?" Stiles suddenly ask.

The Sheriff hadn't even thought of that. "I guess she'll have to stay with us for the time being."

"I don't think that…." Derek began.

"That's cool. She's going to be totally freaking out, what with the werewolf thing and her dad being dead. The last thing she needs it to be around strangers. Ash has been a good friend to me over the past couple of months. - And hey, I totally helped Scott deal with his change, I can be her Yoda too."

The two men stared at him.

"What?"

"Fine." they both said in unison and Stiles couldn't help but laugh.

"Now that's settled, can we go let her out of the jail cell and take her home?" Stiles asked.

The Sheriff nodded, strolling around the car to the driver's side door, leaving Stiles stood with Derek.

"So…" Stiles shuffled his feet. "I'll see you later? - Unless you're going to come with us?"

Derek shook his head. "No. I better go find Peter, check just how back the house really is and get everything settled back into the deport."

Stiles bit his lips. "Right, yeah."

"I'll drop by later." Derek whispered.

Stiles face split into a grin. "You'd better. I'm still waiting for my kiss."

"Later." Derek said in a husky tone.

"Derek" The Sheriff called from the driver's side.

"Sir?" he replied, leaning down to look through the open window.

"Drop by the house later; we can discuss your starting work at the station, and other stuff."

Derek swallowed. "Yes sir." he straightened, giving Stiles a nervous look.

"Yeah, chill Wolf-man. I'll be right there to protect you from the big bad sheriff." he winked before yanking open the door and climbing in. "Laters."

Derek watched the cruiser pull away with a weird yet comfortable warmth in his gut.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Ash looked like a wreck when they opened the door to her cell. She was so pale Stiles almost thought she was dead and he'd almost thrown up until she moaned and opened her eyes, the dark shadows beneath them standing out. Stiles took a slow step into the cell, dropping down on the small bed next to her.

"Ash?"

"Stiles?" she frowned, looking from her friend to her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're at the station. Come on, let's get you out of here." he said, wrapping his arm around the girl.

"What am I doing here Stiles? Has my dad come?"

Stiles looked at his dad mournfully. "No Ash. Come on. You're coming back with me and my dad. We'll talk when we get home."

Ash froze looking at the pair. "What's happened?" she pressed in a panic.

"You don't remember anything?" The Sheriff frowned.

Ash shook her head.

"Makes sense. Scott never remembered either." Stiles murmured, glancing to his father. "Ash, you….you know what you are right?"

Her whole posture stiffened. "I…what?"

Stiles looked at his dad again, who glanced over his shoulder to make sure there was no one there before nodding at his son.

"Ash, you're a werewolf." he whispered.

The teenager laughed. "No. I'm not. - That's ridiculous. Werewolves aren't real."

"Ash, you know they're really. Your dad's a hunter. You were bitten, weren't you? Before you got here?"

Her pale features grew paler. "I…." she shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked down at her feet and seemed to suddenly notice the stains on her hands that hadn't been washed off. "Oh god…" she gasped. "What…what happened? What did I do?"

"Shhh, it's okay." Stiles said quickly, wrapping his arm tighter around her to calm his friend. "We're going to deal with it. Derek's going to help you."

She was shaking her head. "My dad….my dad's going to kill me. Oh god. Did I hurt someone?" she looked up at Stiles pleadingly, wanting so desperately to hear that she hadn't.

"Let's go to my house, we'll explain everything."

Ash's broke down instantly, her whole body shaking from the force of the sobs that ripped through her. Stiles and his dad had to help walk her out of the building and to the cruiser.

Ash sat silently trembling in the backseat all the way to the house. Stiles kept looking back over his shoulder at her, his brows pulled tight together. She was still crying, staring down at her blood stained hands. Finally they pulled into their driveway and Stiles quickly climbed out of the car and opened the back door, holding out his hand to her. Ash took it slowly and allowed Stiles to lead her into the house.

Inside, they sat her down at the dining room table, fetched her a glass of water and took seats either side of her. No one spoken, Stiles surprisingly lost for words. It was Ash that finally broke the silence.

"So….what did I do?"

Stiles swallowed, looking at his dad before turning back to her. "It wasn't your fault, okay? You weren't in control." he insisted, his chest clenching at the pained gaze she shot his way. "You couldn't have stopped it, Ash. You _must_ know that. The Wolf-Bane was never going to cure you; it was just holding back the inevitable and killing you in the process."

"I-it was all I could t-think of. M-my dad…." she shook her head, her voice breaking over the words. "H-he's going to h-hate me. He's g-going to k-kill m-me."

"He's not going to lay a hand on you." Stiles dad insisted, gripping the teenager's hand.

"H-he will. He hates werewolves. He's never going—"

"Ash." Stiles shifted forward in his seat. "I swear to you, you're dad isn't going to do anything to you. Ever."

She stared at him, her eyes shifting from wide to narrow. "How do you know?" She asked has suspiciously.

Stiles looked at his dad pleadingly.

"Ash." the Sheriff sighed. "I'm sorry but….you're dad…."

"Oh god. He's dead isn't he? - What happened? Who?"

"He was trying to burn Derek's house down with the pack inside." Stiles said in a rush of words. "He kidnapped me and was threatening to kill me in front of Derek."

"What? Why….?"

"He thought Derek or one of the others was responsible for turning you, and for…." he looked at the table top. "….killing Justin."

"Justin?" Ash frowned. "As in your Justin."

Stiles laughed sadly. "He wasn't mine, but yes."

It took Ash a few moments to put things together and then she let out a pain yelp, her arms wrapping around herself as she doubled over in tears. Stiles dropped to his knees beside her, his arms instantly wrapping around her to comfort her.

"Oh god, I killed Justin. I killed him and almost got you killed too." she shook her head, her body trembling with pain and shock. "I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry." she sniffled. "I killed someone."

"It's alright, Ash. It wasn't your fault."

"It was." she sobbed. "I should have….I should have killed myself the moment I got bit."

"Hey, no you shouldn't!" Stiles snapped. "That's stupid. Being a werewolf isn't anything to be ashamed off."

"I killed someone!" Ash snapped.

"Because you were fighting against being a werewolf. Because you didn't know how to control it because your dad was a hunter and made you think it was a bad thing. If you'd had a pack, they would have helped you deal and you would have been able to control the change."

Ash shook her head. "No."

"Yes!" Stiles insisted. "Scott did. And Erica. Isaac. Boyd. They've all found a way to control themselves during the full moon or when they're angry, because they had a pack, and an alpha that cares. Derek will help you do the same thing. And so will I. - Your going to be fine Ash. I swear."

"But I've killed someone." she sniffled again, her eyes shifting to the Sheriff.

"It was an accident." The Sheriff said calmly. "I believe my son when he says it wasn't your fault."

"You shouldn't." Ash insisted. "I'm evil."

Stiles gripped her shoulders, turning her to look at him. "You're not evil. Werewolves aren't evil. Sure there are some bad seeds, but there are bad humans. - Ash…" his voice softened. "I've met more evil hunters, than evil werewolves."

"Like my dad?"

Stiles didn't answer that. "You knew Kate Argent right?"

Ash frowned, nodding. "She was dating dad before she was killed."

"Now she was evil. Insane and evil. She burned innocent women and children just because they were werewolves, or were associated with them."

"She did?" The Sheriff frowned.

"And her dad. He was going to kill Derek and become alpha because he was sick and didn't want to die. He manipulated his own grand-daughter to try and get her to kill the pack. And Allison's mom, she tried to kill Scott because he was dating Allison. - Do you know what Derek and the pack have done? - Nothing. They've never hurt anyone. Not ever. - Sure, Peter killed Kate." he glanced over at his dad, he wasn't going to drop Peter in it over the murders, not yet at least, his dad was still having trouble processing the whole wolf thing without adding the complication of crazy uncle Peter to the mix. "Which was totally wrong, but Kate tried to kill him, Derek, and Scott first."

Stiles paused to catch his breath, blaming the smoke damage to his lungs for his sudden inability to speak endless in one long sentence. "Derek can help you, Ash." he said after a few silenced minutes. "You can have a normal full life. - It's not a death sentence. All you have to do is accept that you're a werewolf. And that it doesn't make you evil." he insisted.

Ash stared at him for a long time and Stiles wondered if she was going to ignore everything he'd just said. He hoped not, he really didn't want to lose Ash. She'd been a good friend to him over the past month, and he just knew she'd make a wonderful pack-member. She certainly wouldn't ignore his calls.

"I'm tired." she sighed warily. "What's going to happen to me now that dad's…."

"You can stay here for the time being." The Sheriff said gently.

"Thank you sir."

The Sheriff shook his head. "You're welcome. Stiles will show you to the spare room so you can rest."


	21. Chapter 21

**************************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do. *huge hug* **

* * *

_ Derek stood staring up at the burnt out remains of his homes, tears rolling down his face. They were all gone. He was alone. So completely alone and it was all his fault. He'd killed them. He looked down at his hands, at the matches nested in his palm, the scent of smoke and fire filling the air. He was still staring at the small box when another hand slid into focus, hiding the box from view. Strong long fingers brushed against the bare skin of his palm and wrist. Derek looked up and his heart skipped at the sight of a pair of loving and concerned brown eyes. _

"_You've still got me." Stiles grinned. "You'll always have me."_

_Derek felt the pain ease. He raised his hand to touch the teenager's cheek, his fingers tips bushing against the boy's jaw, heat filling his palm. "I love you." Derek whispered, leaning forward to press a kiss to the Stiles lips. _

"_I love you toahhhhhh"_

_ Derek pulled back just as flames engulfed the teenager. The werewolf screamed as he stumbled away from his burning lover, his eyes wide with horror. When Stiles's blackened body collapsed at his feet, he finally saw her. His nightmare. Laughing coldly at his pain. Her blond hair flying widely around her face. _

Derek shot up on the bed panting for breath, his whole body shaking, his heart racing in his throat.

"Derek?"

His eyes flew around the carriage to finally fix on Peter. He nodded slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, dropping his head into his hands, trying to calm himself.

Peter stared at him for a few minutes, but didn't ask questions. "So I dropped by the house. It's a wreck. Worse than last time." he announced matter-of-factly, like he had no emotion or physical connection to the place. "Thing's been condemned. Fire department says it should be demolished."

Derek eyes burned. Maybe it should have been demolished years ago. But it was his home; he'd been brought up there with his family. It was his last connection to them. Now that was gone.

"I've got to go. I promised the Sheriff I'd stop by." Derek informed coldly.

"The Sheriff?" Peter smirked.

Derek wasn't in the mood for teasing, or jabs. He wasn't in the mood for Peter. Grabbing his jacket he marched out of the deport without a word of goodbye.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Stiles sprinted down the stairs to open the door. He'd been in his room for hours, resting and trying to get his head around what he'd done, how he'd almost died yet again. That was becoming a bi-annual event in his life, yet strangely it wasn't freaking him out, which in itself was freaking him out. Cause this amount of almost near death experiences shouldn't be considered normal by anyone, let alone a sixteen year old.

Of course he wasn't the only one having to deal with weird crap; his dad was still dealing with the knowledge that werewolves were real and that his son was dating one, while Ash….well Ash was dealing with so much shit Stiles couldn't even contemplate it all. Turning into a werewolf was hard enough, he knew that from Scott, but turning into one when you'd been raised to hate and hunt them, had to mind-fuck you to next millennium. And then there was the fact that she'd was alone in the world. He remembered losing his mom better than he really wanted to, but at least he'd had his dad, Ash had no one. - And on top of all of that, she had to live with the knowledge that she'd killed someone. How did someone deal with that? Could they ever deal with that? Peter seemed to, but then Peter was crazy. For the most part. But he'd killed out of revenge—maybe that made it easier to deal with. Stiles wondered for the first time if maybe there was a part of Peter had was wrecked with guilt. After all, he had killed Laura and that hadn't been revenge. What had it been, self-preservation? Stiles made a mental note to ask, then quickly drew a thick black line through that note. He liked his throat just where it was.

Whether Peter was guilt ridden or not, Stiles knew that Ash was. He'd heard her crying in the spare room for almost an hour before it all when quiet. He'd gone to check on her, maybe a little scared that she'd run away, only to find her red blotchy face buried in the pillow asleep. He'd closed the door as quietly as possible and went back to his room. Where he remained until the door bell rang.

He yanked the heavy door open and grinned at the sight of Derek. The smile quickly vanished as he saw the tired, pained look in the man's eyes. Stepping out onto the porch, he pulled the door shut behind him.

"What's happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Derek grumbled, his gaze locked on his boots.

"Right, that's why you look like someone just stole your leather jacket and peed on it. - Spill Wolf-man."

Derek huffed. "They've condemned the house. It has to be demolished."

Stiles back stiffened. "Oh. Uh….sorry man. Seriously, I know what that place means." he reached out to squeeze Derek's shoulder and gasped when the man forced him back against the door.

"You're an idiot!"

"Huh, wha….uh, okay…."

"You could have gotten yourself killed?" Derek snapped furiously.

Stiles just relaxed his body. "I thought we'd gone over this back at the hospital."

"You should stay away. I'm only going to get you killed."

Stiles groaned frustratingly, tired of this same old argument. He let his head fall back against the door, his eyes closed. He didn't say anything because there was nothing left to say.

"I can't lose you." Derek said huskily, his breath skimming Stiles throat.

Stiles heart rate kicked up, and warmth swam through his veins. He didn't open his eyes, his hands moved blindly inside Derek's jacket to curl his fingers into the man's shirt at his flanks. "We're…supposed…" he breathed. "….to….be…." his words cut off by Derek's mouth devouring his. Stiles arched into the warm trembling body. - _Trembling? Why was he trembling? _Stiles arms tightened around the man, pulling him close. To warm or comfort, which ever Derek needed.

They were so consumed by their kiss, neither was aware of the door being opened until they fell through it, landing with a huff at the feet of Stiles's dad.

"So much for discrete." The Sheriff huffed, arms folded over his chest. "When you're quite finished."

Derek all but leapt into the air in his attempt to get off Stiles, while the teenager groaned at being interrupted and remained where he was, hands folded behind his head.

"It's not like we were humping." Stiles commented calmly, despite the racing of his heart. "And there's nothing in the laws that says I can't kiss a twenty-five year old, I just can't have sex with one. And I haven't. Scout's honour." he said innocently, his hand raised in pledge.

Derek looked part horrified, part amused. Which only made Stiles cockier, as his lips pulled into a wide grin.

"Get up, and don't ever talk again." The Sheriff ordered, turning and marching away. "Derek, we need to talk. Stiles shut the door."

Stiles held out his hand to Derek, who harshly yanked him to his feet. "You're going to get me shot." Derek grumbled, letting go of Stiles hand.

"Nah, if he was seriously going to shoot you, he'd have done it by now." Stiles replied, throwing the door closed before turning to his boyfriend. "Now castration….that's a different kettle of fish entirely." he chuckled.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm seriously reconsidering my decision to date you." he warned deadpan.

Stiles stepped into his personal space, their face mere inches apart. "Oh really?"

Derek nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous." Stiles huffed. "No one else would have you." he smirked. "Besides, you totally love the way I…."

Derek groaned at Stiles whispered words, wishing that he could argue the teenagers point, that he really didn't love the way Stiles did that.

Grinning wickedly Stiles pulled back. "Better go, or he really might castrate you. - When you've finished we need to talk."

"About?"

Stiles grin vanished. "Ash."

Derek gave a sharp nod and turned to walk away. Stiles not one to let a conversation end of a sour note, decided to give the man ass what it deceived, a good old fashioned wolf-whistle, then burst into laughter when Derek flipped him off before vanishing into the kitchen.

**~SEA OF TROUBLE~**

Derek stood in the doorway of the kitchen nervously watching the Sheriff fill out paper work.

"Don't just stand there, sit down. - I won't bite."

Derek smirked a little at the casual term. "Sir."

"And for god's sake stop calling me Sir."

"Call him dad!" Stiles called.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff snapped furiously. "Go check on Ash."

They waited for the sound of footsteps before continuing.

"You will not call me dad." The Sheriff warned with narrow eyes.

"No Sir." Derek said with a too straight face.

"Jake; you're old enough to call me by my given name."

"I…" he looked doubtful.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever makes you feel most comfortable. - Of course at the station it'll be Sheriff."

"Yes Sir."

Jake smiled, dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair. "So you're still on board with working at the station?"

"Yes Sir." Derek said stiffly, shuffling on the wooden chair.

Jake chuckled. "Look; relax."

"It's kind of difficult to relax when I know you can kill me."

"And why would I do that?" Jake frowned.

"Oh, I don't know. Cause I'm a werewolf connected to however many deaths in Beacon Hills. - Oh and the fact I'm sle…dating your son. - Assuming I'm still dating your son?" he looked up suddenly, brows drawn together.

Jake smiled. "Firstly: You are only connected to the deaths of Kate Argent and the others involved in the….fire by circumstantially, nothing actually connected you to their death. - Of course, nothing connected your uncle to them either so…."

Derek frowned at him.

"Secondly: As I said earlier, whether I am happy or not with whatever going on with you and Stiles, it most certainly won't stop him, at least pursuing something behind my back, so honestly I'd rather know than not. - And to be completely honest with you Derek, there are far worse people he could have gotten involved with."

"Thank you."

"I just don't want the details. And I most certainly don't want a repeat of what happened a couple of months ago."

"Of course, sir." Derek flushed, remembering clearly being caught by the older man. At least then they hadn't been doing anything.

"And I'm trusting you Derek, not to….pressure my son into doing anything he's not comfortable with." he said with narrow dangerous eyes.

Derek could help the laugh, because really. Him pressure Stiles? "Not a problem sir."

The Sheriff nodded, his gaze still fixing cautiously on the werewolf . "Alright. So what's being done about the house?" he asked gently.

Derek swallowed the still raw pain. "Fire marshal says it needs to come down, sir."

Jake sighed sadly. "I'm sorry. - What will you do now?"

"I guess we'll just move make into the abandoned deport until we can find somewhere." Derek sighed.

"All of you?"

"Me, Isaac and Peter. - And Ash of course."

"Well, Ash is welcome to stay here as long as she wants. - As for the deport, it's hardly a suitable place to live."

"I know sir, but…well it's out of the way and large enough for our needs." Derek shrugged.

"Right." he scratched the back of his neck. "Needs. By which you mean…."

"Lockdown."

Jake nodded. "And that happens every month?"

"Yes sir. Three night of the full moon."

"Will you be locking yourself down?" Jake asked meaningfully.

Derek met the man's gaze. "Can I speak candidly?"

Jake waved a hand.

"As long as I have Stiles, I'm in control. I don't need to lock myself down. I know I screwed up with the Justin kid, but as I said that wasn't the wolf that was the man. Stiles, without me even knowing it, has become my anchor."

"Anchor?" Jake frowned.

"He keeps me focused. All werewolves need an anchor if they expect to keep control. For Scott its Allison, for Isaac it's the memory that he can survive anything. - For me it used to be anger and pain over the loss of my family."

"But now it's Stiles?"

Derek smiled softly and shrugged. "Yeah. I just remember how frustrated he makes me with his constant babble and smart-ass comments and well, it seems to focus me." He _so_ wasn't going tell the teen's dad that it was also the memory of his kiss and the scent of his body, or the feel of his skin that kept him from losing it. He didn't think that would go over too well.

"And if it doesn't work out? What then? Will I see more beaten up teenagers?"

Derek dropped his gaze. "I….If it doesn't work out. Then I'll do whatever I need to do. I'll lock myself away until I've found something else to anchor me." he glanced up to see the worry in the man's eyes. "Sheriff. I swear to you, I won't allow myself to lose control again, no matter how much it hurts me to watch Stiles move on. If that's what he wants at some point, then so be it. I don't pretend it won't be killing me every day. Werewolves do have a tendency to cling to their Mate, which is why it's usually better is that mate is a wolf too, but we aren't co-dependant stalkers. We respect the freedom of our mates to make their own choices, just like we do with the wolves in the pack. And if that choice is to leave, then we won't stop them."

Jake stared at Derek with a deep frown. "Mate? - Exactly what does that mean?"

Derek swallowed hard and dropped his gaze. "It's complicated. Werewolves are similar to actual wolves in many respects. We do tend to stay with the same partner our whole lives."

Jake's back instantly straightened, his gaze widening. "Really. And you expect Stiles to stay…"

"I expect Stiles to do whatever he wishes. As I said we respect our mates freedom. And Stiles is human, so it doesn't exactly apply to him. - To us."

Jake didn't look particularly convinced or comfortable with the turn in the conversation. "So when he's finished high school and wants to head off to college, you're not going to stand in his way?" Jake pressed.

"Why would I? Stiles is clever and smart, he should make the most of himself. If I tried to stop him from doing that, if I stood in his way, what kind of man would that make me?"

"So when he's finished high school and wants to head off to college, you're not going to stand in his way?" Jake pressed.

Jake stared at the younger man, looking for any signs of deception but found none. Derek meant every word he said and Jake couldn't help but feel a weight lifting off his shoulders. He wasn't totally comfortable with his sons impending relationship, despite everything he'd said, but know that Derek Hale really was putting his son's welfare first, settled at least some of his worries.

"Alright." he sighed, leaning over his papers. "I'll let you have a couple weeks to get settled, sort yourself out. You can start at the station on the eighteenth."

"Are you sure you want me at the Station, sir?" Derek frowned.

"Don't you want to serve the community?" Jake asked with a gleam of amusement in his eyes, that looked so like the one Stiles shot him all the time.

"Of course."

"Then it's settled. I'm doing this for your own good, Derek. People will be less inclined to assume the worst of you if you're one of my deputies."

"I don't care what people think of me." Derek replied firmly.

"Maybe, but I'd lay money on you caring what I think of you."

"Yes, sir." Derek replied meekly, causing the Sheriff to laugh.

"Now I think Stiles wants you to talk to Ash. She's not taking all of this very well."

"Understandably. It's quite a lot to take in. - Especially when she's been raised the way she has." Derek nodded, getting up from his seat. He paused before leaving the man to his work. Turning he held out his hand. "Thank you for everything, Sheriff."

Jake looked from Derek to the hand before taking it with a sharp nod.

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of writers have decided the Sheriff's name is John, but I personally think Jake is a better fit. Jacob Stalinski just has a ring to it. But that's just me. **


	22. Chapter 22

******************************A/N: Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do. *huge hug***

* * *

"So, still in one piece then?" Stiles smirked from his bed as Derek lounged against the doorframe.

"Everything is still where it needs to be."

Stiles chuckled. "Well, obviously I'm glad to hear that." he wiggled his finger for Derek to come closer.

"I should really speak to Ash."

"She's still sleeping. I think it's the shock." he whispered.

Derek looked down the hall towards the spare room and nodded. "Probably. Is she okay….considering?"

Stiles shrugged. "Considering. I don't think she's going to be okay for a long time. She killed someone. That's going to screw with her head a lot. Ash is such a nice person."

"The nicest person in the world can be a killer, Stiles." Derek said.

"She's not a killer." Stiles replied harshly. "She accidentally killed someone. It wasn't her fault and you know it."

Derek sighed apologetically and stepped over the threshold of the room, making his way to the bed. "She'll get through it eventually."

"With your help." Stiles whispered, tugging Derek down on the bed next to him.

"I'll do everything I can."

"See that's what makes you the best alpha boyfriend in the world." Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "I'm Alpha of Beacon Hills, Stiles. She's my responsibility. I either have to help her or…."

"Uh huh….don't even say it."

Derek nodded and settled back against Stiles pillow, his feet crossed at the ankle.

"So what did you and Dad talk about?" Stiles asked, pulling his homework back onto his lap. Surprised slightly at the way he didn't need to jump all over the werewolf. He couldn't possibly have gotten bored already.

"Not much. He asked my intentions?"

Stiles choked a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Pretty much. Wanted to know if I was going to beat up any more of your dates."

"And are you?"

"Might kill a few here and there." He deadpanned.

Stiles turned to stare at him with wide eyes, his mouth gaping opened. "Did you….wait, no way. Did you just make a joke? Oh my god, you just made a joke. Quick someone call the Gazette, this is totally front page news."

"You're an idiot."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

"I wouldn't say that." Derek replied, his voice a little rough than a moment ago.

"Oh, really?" Stiles chuckled, pushing his school work aside. Okay, totally not bored yet. He swung his leg over Derek and straddled his thighs. "How exactly?"

Derek looked up at him with dark lust blown eyes. "Your dad's down stairs."

"Yeah, and…he sent you up here, he's not stupid, he knows exactly what were….."

"I expect that door to remain open and you both to remain clothed!" came the sudden call of Jake Stilinski.

Stiles turned to glare at Derek. "Oh my god, you bit him didn't you?"

Derek frowned. "What?"

"You bit him and now he's got all the wolfie powers and we're never going to be able to keep anything a secret from him again."

"Shut up, Stiles." he moaned, yanking the teenager down into a kiss.

Stiles pulled back. "Uh huh. Dad said no."

"He said we have to keep the door open and our clothes on, both rules are being followed." Derek mumbled, closing the gap between them again. Stiles chuckled into his mouth.

They kissed lazily, shifting on the bed to lie stretched out on the covers. Stiles thigh hooked over the werewolf's hip while Derek's pressed against the teen's crotch, causing Stiles to rut slowly against the firm thigh.

"Ahh." Derek groaned as they rolled over so Stiles was lying pressed on top of him.

The teen grinned into his kiss, pulling back to mumble against his lips. "I know how you feel." he rolled his hips harder.

"Ahhh…no…ohm…" Derek moaned before rolling them both make on their sides and pulling away completely, turning he fussed with the covers.

"What's wrong?" Stiles grunted with frustration.

"There something sticking in me."

"I'm just showing my…."

"Not you, moron." he reached between the covers and finally pulled out the offending item, frowning at the cover.

"Oh huh….that's just…." Stiles tried to snatch it back. "….re…."

"Is this my high school yearbook?" Derek frowned, looking from the hardcover to Stiles.

"Maybe." the teenager murmured, biting the inside of his lip.

"And why exactly do you have a copy?"

"Would you believe….research?"

Derek grinned wickedly. "Yes."

"Really?"

Derek shrugged, shifting up on the bed to flip through the pages, not surprised to see where the bookmark was. "Absolutely."

Stiles narrowed his gaze. "Look I just….I wanted to see what you were like okay? When you were my age."

Derek stared down at his yearbook photo. "And? Your conclusions are?"

"That you were a totally nerd. We would have totally hung out." Stiles grinned.

"You think so huh?"

Stiles nodded, slipping his finger between two pages and flipping them. "We would have been bench buddies. - Though I don't know why your sat on the bench when you could have been a star lacrosse player."

Derek continued to look at himself, back before all the pain and misery had torn away his innocence. "I didn't want to be on the team."

"Then why were you?"

"My dad and Peter said it would be good for me. - And we have a family reputation to uphold." he smiled sadly. "Both dad and Peter were star at sports, Dad played baseball, Peter basketball."

"And you choose lacrosse?"

"It was the only team I could join and be safe in the knowledge that I wouldn't have to play."

"Why didn't you want to play?"

Derek met Stiles gaze. "I'm a werewolf."

"Yeah, and so were your dad and Peter, you point?"

"How many times has Scott or Jackson, or Isaac hurt someone on the field? How many times did I try to stop them from playing?"

Stiles suddenly caught on and sighed. "You didn't want to hurt anyone."

"I never agreed with playing sport, not only because I didn't want to hurt anyone but because it just didn't seem fair to me. I've got an advantage the other players don't have."

"It didn't seem to bother your dad or Peter."

Derek shrugged. "No. They saw things differently. They thought that we were given a gift and we should use it."

"Well, I have to say I'm on your side."

"You do?"

Stiles shrugged. "I had really thought about it, but yeah. It's kinda like cheating. The only reason we won the championship is because of Scott, Jackson and Isaac using their kick-ass wolf powers."

Derek shook his head. "The reason you got to the championship was because they used their abilities, the reason you won was because of you."

Stiles blushed. "Ah, shut up. I…it's was nothing."

"Well if you say so." Derek shrugged, turning back to the book.

"What? Are you kidding, it was totally not nothing, I ruled! God, it was awesome."

Derek laughed as he listened to Stiles jabber on about his championship victory. "I wish I'd seen it."

Stiles shrugged. "There's always next season."

"Oh, you're planning on scoring the winning goal again?"

"Of course, I'm awesome; they'll never win without me."

Derek shook his head.

"Stiles?"

The pair turned their head to see Ash stood nervously in the doorway looking pale with red swollen eyes.

"Ash." he scrambled off the bed. "How are you….Forget that, stupid question?"

"I'm feeling fine." she smiled sadly. Looking past him to the man on the bed.

"Oh, right. Formal introductions are required, I guess. Ash, this is Derek. Derek, Ash."

Derek got to his feet and met her half way, his hand out stretched. "It's nice to meet you."

Ash looked at it nervously, unsure whether to trust the stranger she knew was the town Alpha.

"He's fine. I swear. Just a giant teddy bear. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

Derek shot him a look and was about to lower his hand when Ash took it.

"Hello."

There was a tense silence at the alpha and the new werewolf, who Stiles figured was technically an Omega, having not pack of her own, watched each other. Finally Ash spoke.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked in a shaky broken voice.

"Kill you?" Stiles gasped.

"Kill you? Why would I…."

"I killed someone. I know how it works. Either you kill me or a hunter does."

Derek's face became unreadable. "I'm not going to kill you, and neither is anyone else. You made a mistake. You weren't in control. - You were bitten without your consent and abandoned by the wolf that bit you. And while you knew what you were, I understand why you tried to fight it off as best you could. I can't swear that Argent will be quite so understanding, especially with…." he looked at Stiles. "…but I will protect you, if you ask me too. You have a place in my pack if you want it."

"Why would you? I'm a hunter, well a hunter's daughter. My father killed one of your pack; he tried to kill the rest. He tried to kill Stiles…." her voice broke on the last word.

"Yeah, I'm cool. We're cool. What your dad did isn't on you. Right Derek?"

Derek nodded.

"And what you did isn't on you."

"Yes it is." Derek and Ash said in unison.

"She knew what she was, she could have come to us for help."

"But you said." Stiles frowned.

"I said I understand; that doesn't make her innocent. Does it?"

Ash shook her head.

"Derek." Stiles hissed angrily.

"Shut up Stiles." Derek snapped, taking a step towards Ash. "You killed someone. You'll have to live with that for the rest of your life. It's a weight that's never going to go away."

Ash sniffled, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Derek!" Stiles hissed again.

Derek flashed him a red-eyed glare and continued. "You will never wash his blood from your hands or the taste from your mouth. You will see his face before you go to sleep and when you wake up."

"Alright, that's enough." Stiles snapped.

"And if you hold on to that, and the pain it causes you, you'll never do it again. - Justin Lee will be your anchor if you let him."

Stiles eyes widened with realisation and he kicked himself for ever doubting what Derek was doing.

Ash raised her watery eyes to him and nodded.

"Do you want my protection?" he asked.

Ash looked from the alpha to her only friend. "Yes." she whispered, before meeting the alpha's eyes. "Please."

Derek smiled sadly at her and include his head. "You need to get as much rest as you can. There's another two nights."

"What are we going to?"

"The rest of the pack will meet at the deport, but I'm guessing you're not ready to come face to face with them yet."

Ash shook her head.

"I'll handle it." Stiles said before Derek could say anything else. "Maybe Dad can loan us one of the cells for the night."

Derek looked doubtful.

"Dad!" Stiles yelled.

A few moments later the Sheriff appeared at his son's door, looking flushed, he'd clearly ran up the stairs. "What?" he panted a little.

Stiles wanted to laugh. "Calm down."

Jake straightened his spine, took a couple of slow breaths and calmed down as ordered. "What?"

"Can we borrow one of the cells for the next couple of nights?"

The Sheriff's eyes flickered between Stiles and Derek and the teen could hold onto the laugh this time.

"Aw, dad, not for that. Geez. We need…." he glanced at Ash, his laugh dying instantly. "…a safe place."

Jake quickly caught on. "For the whole pack?" he frowned.

"No. Just Ash. There others are a lot calmer now, they'll only need light restraints at worst. They'll be safe at the deport."

"And Ash isn't ready for the whole group meeting thing just yet. So can we…."

"We?"

"I'll stay at the station with Ash." he said, slipping an arm supportively around the girl's shoulders. "Not in the cell but with her."

Jake chewed his lower lips. "I'm sure how I'm meant to explain locking her up for two nights."

"Oh come on dad, you're the Sheriff, you'll think of something."

Jake sighed and finally nodded. "Alright. What time do we need to leave?"

Derek looked out the window. "An hour before sundown would be best."

"Alright, I go make some calls, play with the roster." with that he vanished.

Derek turned to look at Stiles. "You sure you'll be okay. I can…."

"No." he smiled at Ash. "I've got her. It's what's friends are for after all. I got Scott though his change, I'll get Ash through hers. I'll just remember to pack the Scooby snacks and the fire extinguisher."

"That's not funny Stiles." Ash murmured.

"Oh come on, it was a little funny." he smiled encouragingly at her.

Derek and the teenager locked gazes and shook their head.

"Great, another sour-wolf, that's all I need."

Derek clapped him on the shoulder. "You'll survive. - I better go. The pack will be back soon. I'll call you later to see how it's going. If you need me."

"I'll call." Stiles nodded.

Derek pressed a kiss to the teenager's lips before strolling to the door. "Ash."

She turned to meet his gaze.

"You'll be fine. Stiles will keep you safe. Just remember what I said. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Derek left the pair alone in a slightly awkward silence, which Stiles just had to break because he hated awkward silences. "So, well….that's him."

Ash frowned for a moment before smiling. "I said by my original observation."

"Huh?"

"Hottie."

Stiles chuckled. "Hands off wolf-girl, he's spoken for. Find your own mate."

Ash frowned at his jib.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. Seriously. You're going to rock as a werewolf. You'll fit right in. And I'm pretty sure Allison and Erica will love having another girl around, they've kinda been out numbered."

"They're going to hate me. I killed…."

Stiles grabbed the girl's shoulders. "Hey. They won't hate you. They've all been through shit, hell, Scott almost ripped my throat out when he turned, and they'll get it. And if they do have a problem they'll have to go through me."

Ash chuckled a little. "Which means going through Derek."

"See, already catching on. - Come on, let's go stuff our faces before we head to Alcatraz."

"Alcatraz? Really?"

"Hey, it held Isaac. - Well, until the idiot opened the door. - And now we've got the extra security of Mountain Ash."


	23. Chapter 23

******************************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do. *huge hug***

* * *

"Ahh. - I…can't do…this….Stiles!" Ash yelled, banging at the heavy cell door furiously.

Stiles pressed both palms against the metal, not really expecting to stop the thing from shaking. Stiles and Ash had arrived with his dad just as the sun was setting and had set themselves up in the cells, thankful that they were empty. Stiles had a CD player blaring music out of the back room, concealing any yells Ash was making. He didn't know what his dad had told the deputies, he'd heard something about guarding both the Darby place and the Hale house, and 'Well you know Stiles.' like that was explanation enough. He wasn't sure, he thought he should have been insulted, but frankly he had more important things on his mind. Like his friend wolfing out behind the steel door.

"Ash, you're going to be fine. Just remember what Derek said to you. Just keep in mind….what you don't want to do. What…." he swallowed. He didn't want to throw what she'd done at her, but if it was her anchor, he had little choice. "….remember Justin, Ash." his stomach clenched as a pained whimper drifted through the door as it stopped shaking. Stiles took a deep breath, relaxing his arms and sinking to the ground, pressing his back to it.

"Stiles?"

"I'm here. Do you need something? Water?"

"Aren't you scared?" Ash asked in a breathless, tired voice. Small like a scared little girl.

"Of you? Nuh." he chuckled.

"Of Derek? Of getting hurt? Getting turned?"

Stiles tilted his head up to see the edge of the small window in the door, unable to see the pale shadowed blue eyes he knew were looking out of it. He gave himself a moment to breathe, or maybe it was to think. "No. I've never been scared of Derek." he said a little surprised, like it was a revelation to him. "Back when I got dragged into all of this, I was terrified. Especially when Scott attacked me. I've been scared of Scott or Erica too on occasion. Jackson when he…." he trailed off, unable to speak about his lost friend.

"I'm sorry." Ash said sadly, guilt weighing down her words.

"I've been scared of the Argents, even Allison. But I was never scared of Derek. - Not like that. And believe me; he gave me every reason to be. But I just didn't feel it. Intermediate. Uncomfortable. Awkward. But never scared."

"But what if he tries to turn you?"

"He wouldn't." Stiles said confidently.

"You don't know…."

"I do. - I begged him to. When I was lying in my hospital bed and he was dumping me, I begged him to turn me, if it was the only way we could be together. But he refused, because it wasn't what I really wanted."

"I thought there was nothing wrong with being a werewolf." Ash snapped a little angrily.

"There isn't. Doesn't mean I'd choose it. If I got bit; by Derek, or Scott, or anyone, then I'd deal with it. But I can't ask for it, I'm not ready for that. I'm not sure if I ever will be. - But if it happened, I wouldn't kill myself because of it. I'd probably freak out, and lash out, but then I'd suck it up and get on. I'd just be more awesome than I am already. And I'd have the pack to support me. - I'd have Derek." he smiled to himself, his heart skipping at the thought.

"They're going to hate me." Ash grumbled.

"No they won't."

"They will. My dad tried to kill them. He killed….your friend. How could they not hate me?"

"Because my pack is awesome, and like I said, we've all got baggage. They can't blame you for what you're dad did."

"What about what I did. - I killed someone." her voice broke on the words.

Stiles sighed and scrambled to his feet, glancing through the window, jumping when Ash's eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere, like in a horror movie. He swallowed the surprise. "Listen to me. My pack is awesome. You are awesome. There by, they'll love you."

Ash didn't look convinced but she nodded, and vanished from sight again. "So this is what I'm meant to do with the rest of my life; get locked up every month?" the anger and self-loathing was back.

"No. It's only until you've gotten control over your emotions and the pull of the full moon, then you'll be able to do whatever you want. Just like Derek. It'll just take time."

"I just…..I just wish…." she sighed.

"What?"

"It wasn't so boring."

Stiles laughed. "We couldn't always play I spy."

"Well that should keep us entertained for the whole of thirty seconds. - I spy with my little eye something beginning with C."

"Uh…..Cat? Camel? Caterpillar? - Am I close yet?" Stiles chuckled, slipping back to his seat by the door, his knees pulled up to his chest.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"And you just left him alone with her?" Scott snapped as he lowered himself onto the wooden crate, his nose turning up to sniff the air. "Oh my god." he groaned, his eyes turning instantly to Derek's carriage, his face filled with disgust and embarrassment.

Erica and Isaac chuckled, their eyes flickering between the alpha and beta. Derek stood stiff backed with an unusually awkward look on his face.

"Stiles will be fine. They're at the station." Derek replied firmly, never meeting his beta's gaze.

"I don't like it." Scott grumbled; his nose wrinkling as he tried to force away the overpowering scent of sweat and sex. "Any of it. - She's already killed someone."

"It was an accident."

"Hitting someone with your car is an accident, ripping them to pieces is murder." Scott said forcefully, his eyes burning into the alpha.

"She was scared, confused and had no one to rely on. Or have you forgotten what it's like when you first turn?" Derek replied angrily, his gaze meeting the beta's in a silent challenge.

"She had Stiles. She could have gone to him."

"Why don't you ask Allison what she would have done in Ash's position?"

Derek and Scott glared at each other, both knowing that using Allison, especially considering what had happened to her mother, was a low blow.

"She's a hunter's daughter Scott. As far as she was concerned we're the devil in carnet, and Stiles was…is one of us."

"He's her friend. She didn't have to trust us, but she should have trusted Stiles."

"Like you did when he told you not to play Lacrosse? When he told you, you were going to kill someone on the field?"

Scott dropped his gaze guiltily. "He was wrong, I didn't kill anyone."

"No, you just busted Danny's arm." Isaac put in.

Scott shot his pack-brother a warning look. "Thanks for that."

Isaac shrugged. "Just say. - But I get it, its kinda freaksome becoming a werewolf; at least we had Derek and Stiles. I'd hate to think what would have happened if I didn't have you guys."

"Yeah. She must have been terrified. Of us as well as herself." Erica shook her head. "I mean there's her dad telling her werewolves are monster that kill people, and there's Stiles being ignored by us for a month, proving that we're not all that nice. But Stiles is still looking out for us, and moping over Derek, and she totally knows how Derek is, and that Stiles is pack….or was….."

"Is." Derek corrected.

"…and she's freaking out because she's been bitten and she's turning but she doesn't want to because she knows her dad's going to hate her and probably try to kill her, and she doesn't know any of us from Adam but she probably knows Stiles will run straight to Derek and tell him. - And then she loses it and kills Stiles boyfriend…."

"Date!" Derek snaps.

"…right. Yeah, I totally see where she's coming from." Erica finished with a sigh, hopping off the ratty leather couch to stretch out her back as the moon-buzz began to seep into her skin.

Derek nodded at her before looking back to Scott. "It's easy to pass judgment when you're not in her shoes."

Scott opened his mouth to argue but found no words would leave his lips. Snapping his jaw shut he sat in silence with the others.

"So what'll happen to her?" Isaac finally asked.

"I've invited her to join us. If she chooses not to, I'll take her to the Alphas and let them help her find a place."

"Do you think she'll accept?" Boyd asked with a raised brow.

Derek shrugged. "I don't know. - But if Stiles had his way she will." he fought the urge to smile fondly. - And failed. "He feels responsible for her."

"Why?" Isaac asked with confusion. "He didn't change her."

"Because she's his friend." Scott and Derek replied in unison.

"And isn't that the cutest thing ever." Peter deadpanned, strolling into the deport.

"Where have you been?"

"Taking a walk. I needed some fresh air after….almost burning to death….again."

Derek swallowed hard as he watching his uncle, and the shadow that past of his features. The memories were there just beneath the surface, just as they had been with Derek. "Right. Okay."

"So what were we all discussing? Other than…." Peter sniffed the air. "Your reunion with the brain-box." he chuckled.

Derek glared before filling Peter in on the possible addition to the pack.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"Here."

Stiles lifted his head from where it was lulling against the wall. His eyes raised to meet his dad's and the steaming cup of coffee in his hand. Stiles reached out for it with a grateful grin.

"Why don't you go crash on the couch in the rec-room?"

Stiles shook his head. "I promised I'd stay with her."

"You've got school in the morning."

Stiles stared up at his dad. "School, seriously?"

Jake drew in a breath as he took a seat in the desk chair across from Stiles. "I suppose, under the circumstances."

"It's cool, dad. I need to go, and it's not the first rough night I've had. I'll be fine. I'm totally used to it by now."

Jake nodded understandingly and glanced at the silent cell. "How's she doing?"

Stiles followed his gaze. "I think the worst is over. I think she's worn herself out. - How's Garth handling the noise?"

"I sent him on a doughnut run an hour ago."

"There aren't any doughnut shops open this time of night." Stiles frowned.

"He's not buying, he's delivering."

"You sent him to take coffee and doughnuts to the guys guarding the houses."

Jake shrugged.

"Sneaky dad." Stiles chuckled. "I guess we know now where I get it from."

Jake rolled his eyes. "So when can we let her out?"

Stiles sipped on his coffee. "Not till the moon's fully set. But there shouldn't be much noise coming from her now."

The pair sat in a comfortable silence. Stiles drinking his coffee while his dad fussed over the stray papers strewn over the desk. Stiles watched his dad through his lashes.

"Okay Dad, out with it?"

The Sheriff's head snapped back to his son. "Huh?"

"I know something's bothering you, what is it?"

Jake sighed warily. "This whole thing is bothering me. I've just gotten to see how dangerous this whole werewolf thing can be. Not just because of these hunters, but the wolves themselves."

Stiles inhaled deeply, dropping his gaze to stare down into his coffee mug. "Yeah."

"I don't like having you around it."

"I'm not going to stop hanging with them dad." Stiles insisted.

Jake nodded miserably. "I know. I - I just can't stand the idea that I might lose you too."

"And as I've said before dad, I feel like that every time you put on that uniform. But you're doing it to protect this town, and so am I. Sure Derek and Ask messed up. The whole pack has at some point, this is new for all of us, even Derek, we're still finding out feet. But believe me the town is safer having them here."

"You honestly believe that?" The Sheriff frowned. "Before Derek came back the place was peaceful."

Stiles dropped his gaze again. "Okay, so Derek's return kinda brought some trouble, but it also solved it. The murders connected to the Hale fire, they started before Derek came back, and there probably would have been more unrelated murders if he hadn't….dealt with it."

"You mean the murders committed by Peter Hale?"

Stiles swallowed, his brown eyes shooting up to meet his dads. "That's…..a long and complicated story you really don't want to go into right now. Trust me. - But I honestly believe he's no longer a threat. Well, not in the mass murder kinda way. He's still creepy as hell."

Jake didn't look convinced or impressed.

"Derek will keep him under control dad. It's what the alpha does."

"Derek." The Sheriff grumbled.

"Are we still on the whole me and Derek thing?"

"Yes Stiles, we're still on the whole you dating a _man _ten years your senior."

"If it bothers you that much why don't you just ban me from seeing him?" Stiles frowned. "Why give us your permission."

"Because I know you. I know you're never going to listen to me. If I tell you not to, you'll just sneak around behind my back. At least this way, you don't have to keep secrets from me and I'll know what's going on. - Even if I don't want to."

Stiles huffed. "If you really want me to not see him dad." he murmured sadly. "If it's going to….put a strain between us. - I….I guess…."

"Stiles." Jake mumbled, shifting the desk chair forward and leaning his elbows on his knees. "I want you to be happy, and having seen you with and without Derek, I know he make you happy. - But that doesn't mean I can't have reservations and doubts. My number one priority is keeping you safe."

"Dad, Derek won't hurt me." Stiles saw the doubt in his father's eyes. "I mean physically at least. I mean he could very well break my heart at some point. Well he already has once, but…." he shrugged, looking embarrassingly at his hands. "…I know I'm only sixteen, and I know you'll probably say I don't know what I want or what I feel, but…" he looked up to meet his dad's gaze. "It's Derek, dad. I don't get how or why. And there are days I swear I've woken up in some bizarre-o world, but he is what I want. - I love him."

Jake watched his son closely for a long moment, seeing the truth written all over his face. "I get it son." he said finally with a nod. "I was in fifth grade when I decided to marry your mom."

Stiles smiled sadly up at his dad. "Yeah, I know."

"Alright. I'll back off…..a little. But you're still going to have to be careful in public, Stiles. I'm still the Sheriff and if people realised that I'm allowing you both to openly break the law, I could lose everything."

Stiles relaxed. "Dad, we've been sneaking around for months, we're like professionals."

Jake narrowed his eyes at his son but didn't comment. "And you're still going to college."

"It'll all be fine, dad. I promise."

Pushing himself up out of his chair he head for the door. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Stiles. You know that."

They met sad gazes as they remembered his mom making the same promise when she got ill.

"And get some sleep." The sheriff said before vanishing out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: only two more chapters left guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

******************************Thanks to my wonderful Beta: ********any-otp-will-do. *huge hug***

* * *

"I look terrible. And everyone's going to know what's happened."

Stiles smiled over at Ash as she fussed in front of his mirror. "You'll be fine. If Lydia can survive going crazy and the whole school whispering behind her back for a month, so can you."

Ash bit her lip. "You sure we have to go in? Your dad said we could take…."

"Listen, after the shooo…..what happened to me, I didn't ever want to go back to school but my dad was right to push me back. You can't just hide away in my house, Ash. You need to face it head on. You're a werewolf now, there's nothing you can't face."

"Except your pack." she murmured, tugging at her shirt. "I really don't want to face them."

"I've told you, you'll be fine. They'll love you. Just don't take their crap, because they'll pounce and devour you whole."

Ash spun around wide eyed.

"He doesn't mean literarily." said Derek, suddenly in the window.

"Geez." Ash gasped, clutching her chest.

Stiles chuckled. "You'll get used to it. He's a total creeper."

Ash swallowed, looking nervously at Derek.

"How did last night go?" he asked, not moving from the window sill.

"Fine. I - I didn't kill anyone."

"Scared the hell out of Garth at the station, but no blood or body parts to be explained."

"Good." Derek nodded. "I spoke to the pack, and there all up to date."

"Great." Ash sighed miserably.

"They all understand Ash." Stiles said quickly. "Right Derek?"

Derek nodded.

Ash still didn't look convinced. "I'm going….to go finish getting ready." she sighed, strolling out of Stiles room.

The moment she was gone, Stiles was on his feet and in front of Derek, his fingers curled into the front of his black shirt, their lips pressed together. Derek's hands gripped onto Stiles hips, tugging him closer. The morning peck quickly turned heated till Stiles was grinding and tugging at Derek hair.

"We….have…to….stop." Derek panted between kisses, trying to push Stiles away.

"Mhhmmm." Stiles shook his head.

They kept making out passionately for a few more minutes before Derek finally found the strength to push his boyfriend away. "Stop." he gasped. "You've got school."

Stiles groaned, trying to pull Derek back in.

"And Ash."

"Spoil sport." Stiles huffed, forcing himself to take a step back. "At this rate, I'm going to end up as sour faced as you."

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "Keep calling me that and you'll end up single."

Stiles chuckled. "You'd totally never dump me again."

"Really?" Derek asked; his arms folded over his chest as he watched Stiles finish getting ready for school. Which in that moment meant adjusting his pants. "What makes you think that?"

Stiles turned to face him. "Well, one: I'm awesome. I'm beyond awesome. - Two: You need me to save your ass on a weekly bases." he chuckled, taking a step forward back into Derek's personal space. "Three: No one else in their right mind will put up with you. - Four…." he dropped his voice seductively low. "….I rock your world…."

Derek snorted a laugh as he looked unflinchingly at Stiles.

"…And five: You're totally besotted with me."

Derek actually laughed. "Besotted?"

"Yep, _totally_."

"If I'm besotted, what are you?" Derek teased, his tone dropping to match the teenagers.

"There isn't a word." Stiles smiled goofily, reaching up to pull Derek into another kiss.

"I'm ready when….Oh, shit. Sorry guys. I'll be in the kitchen totally not listening to whatever you guys are….right I'm going. _Now_." Ash walked backwards out of the room.

Stiles pulled back with a huff. "This is going to get….difficult, isn't it?"

Derek shrugged. "Well, now that Me, Isaac and Peter are back at the deport and Ash is here with you. - Yeah, might get a little….complicated."

"Well, I'm not having sex in sleazy motel rooms, buddy." Stiles said seriously, the back of his hand smacking Derek's chest. "You're going to have to find a place quick, so we can have our love shack back."

Derek raised a brow. "Love shack?"

"Yeah, that's where it's at man." Stiles chuckled, grabbing his back. "Pack meeting after school?" Stiles asked from the door.

"You've got lacrosse right."

"Damn. Right. And I've got to actually practice." he bemoaned his fate. "Maybe you could drop by and watch."

"Maybe." Derek nodded.

Stiles stepped out of his room before pausing again. Looking back at Derek. "I hear the bleachers are just the place for a guy to make out with his jailbait boyfriend."

"_Go to school, _Stiles."

Stiles chuckled as he rushed down the stairs. "You're totally thinking about it." he called back over his shoulder.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"I can't do this." Ash panted as they pulled into the student car park. "They're going to hate me. - Everyone's going to be staring at me." she shook her head. "Maybe I should have stayed at home. - You're place." she quickly corrected.

Stiles turned to look at her with a sympathetic gaze and a reassuring smile fixed to his lips. "Breathe, okay? You'll be fine. They're not going to hate you. Derek already said he'd talked to the guys; they're going to be cool. And they're totally going to love you."

Ash shook her head. "No. No, they're not. I killed som…."

"Hey." Stiles cut her off. "Look, I can't possibly know how you feel. No one can….well, Peter probably can, but considering he's a little, well crazy we probably shouldn't make him your Zen master." Stiles couldn't help but think that it was ironic that the only person that could probably help Ash through her guilt was the one member of their pack her father had killed. "Ash, you've trusted me once, trust me again. Believe me when I say they're not going to do anything bad. They're my friends, and I choose my friends very carefully."

Ash looked at him with a small still uneasy smile.

"Okay, well the word I probably should use is desperately." he chuckled, hoping to break the tension. "But hey, never look a gift werewolf in the mouth. - They're…."

"Likely to bite your face off."

Stiles laughed and nodded. "See, werewolf humour. You'll fix right in."

Ash looked over at the school building.

"Ready."

"No. - There's still everyone else. They're all going to know about me. About what my dad tried to do."

"And as I said, you'll survive it. Just don't listen to them. You don't need to care what they think because you've got me and the others. It part of the joy of having a pack."

Stiles watched her for a few minutes before reaching into the back seat and pulling over his backpack. "Okay. Let's do this. Head high, werewolf strut on."

"Werewolf strut?" Ash frowned.

"Yeah. Trust me, you'll find your werewolf strut. You've seen Erica, right. She's got that thing down. Isaac's is a little less bad-ass but he's got a mouth to make up for that."

Ash laughed again. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a strut."

"We'll see." he pushed open his door, climbing out and slamming it closed behind him. He heaved his back higher up his arm and turned to look at Ash, who paused another few seconds before following him.

Giving her a supportive, "I'm-here" smile, he turned towards the building. He'd barely taken three step before he saw the pack loitering outside the school, obviously waiting for him. He smiled over at Ash and lead her towards them.

"Hey dudes." They all looked at him like he was the strangest thing in existence. Like they weren't even sure he was real and Stiles frowned. "You know me and Derek are back on terms…." he smirked. "So what's up?"

Scott looked from Stiles to Ash and back again.

"Oh, right. My bad." Stiles turned to grab Ash's arm gently and pull her forward. "Where're my manners?"

"Probably on Derek's carriage floor with your underwear." Erica remarked coolly.

"Yeah, I totally didn't leave my under….shut up." he flushed, and Erica and Isaac chuckled. "Just say hey to our newest member, Ash. Ash, this is the….everyone…" he said glancing over his shoulder as a group of fellow students rushed past. "…the big mouth…." he nodded towards Erica.

"Me, big mouth? Ah. I'm not blind Stiles, I'm pretty sure your mouth can get pretty….big."

Stiles wanted to die. "….Isaac." he introduced, ignoring Erica's comment. The teenager nodded at Ash, his eyes seeming to linger longer than Stiles would have expected. Isaac wasn't really one for eye contact. Probably a by-product of his abuse. "Boyd. He's the big silent type, I sometimes wonder if becoming….part of the gang turned him mute."

Boyd shot him a narrow eyed glare and flipped him off. "Hey." he said, as if determined to prove Stiles wrong, which only managed to make Stiles laugh.

"Oh, of course our resident _Juliet_, Allison…." he continued.

Scott looked at him with a deep frowned and Stiles bit his lip from laughing. "Romeo and Juliet, dude. Seriously bro, you need to start paying more attention to class and less to the girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'll remind you of that when you're staring out of the Chem class window with a goofy grin on your face thinking about Derek."

Stiles stared off into the distance purposefully. "Ah, Derek." he sighed, sounding annoyingly like Homer Simpson drawling over beer or doughnuts.

Scott reached out and punched Stiles in the shoulder. "Dude, gross. Stop thinking of him naked."

Stiles smirked. "I wasn't, but clearly you were."

"Aw. That is so wrong." Scott groaned, crumpling up his face.

Stiles laughed and turn to grin at an awkward Ash. "And obviously the guy crushing on my boyfriend is Scott."

"I'm not crushing on your boyfriend. I have my own." he snapped, going a deeper red when everyone turned a raised brow questioning look on him. - Even Allison. "You know what the hell I mean. God." he huffed, spinning around and marching off.

Allison chuckled, sending Ash a wide supportive grin before rushing off to catch up with her boyfriend.

"So…" Erica said. "You're going to be living with Stiles? Rather you than me, but at least you can totally fill me in on the Sterek sexiness." she chuckled, throwing her arm around Ash's shoulder and squeezing tight.

"The what?" Stiles frowned, looking confused.

"Sterek. Stiles and Derek. You know, like Beniffer, or Brangalina."

Stiles grinned. "Have you said that to Derek? You've got to say that to Derek. He'll kill you for it, but god. I have to be there when you do." he said, falling into step next to the girls, Isaac and Boyd trotting behind them.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

They had expected a lot of things returning to school after the weekend. The looks, the whispers. Ash had even expected the Scott silent defensiveness. No one had expected what happened upon taking their seats in English class, though in hindsight they probably should have. Ash was sat in the seat beside Stiles, Scott returning to his place behind Stiles. The rest of the pack were scattered around the room. Peter was stood at the board. He stiffened instantly on Lydia's entrance. Stiles had brushed it off as whatever it was between them. It wasn't until she paused in the doorway, her eyes burning into Ash, that he thought that maybe there was something else going on.

Stiles watched with wide eyes as Peter moved as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself to wrap his arms around Lydia's waist as she lunged forward. The pack were all moved to get to their feet but a single look from Peter had them dropping back down. The whole class stared as he dragged the strawberry blonde out of the room. Her yells following her.

"Murderer! You killed him!"

Ash stared after Lydia, her face pale and her whole body stiff like a statue. Stiles leaned over to whisper to her.

"It's fine. It's not…."

Ash was shaking her head, her eyes swelling with tears. "She knows. - She's right." with that the girl was out of her seat and running to the door, not caring that Lydia and Peter were probably on the other side. Stiles didn't even think twice, he ran after her.

The hallway was empty, no signed of Peter or Lydia and frankly he didn't much care, his number one priority was Ash. It was times like this that he wished he had super werewolf powers.

"She went that way." Scott suddenly said behind him. "Toilets."

Stiles took off towards the girls loos, Scott on his tail.

"You can't go in there." Scott reminded him as they skidded to a halt.

"Is it empty?"

Scott nodded. "Except for Ash."

"Good. Stand guard." Stiles commanded before shoving open the door and marching inside. "Ash? Ash?" he listened and heard someone sniffling behind a closed door. He knocked lightly.

"Go away Stiles."

Of course he didn't listen. He didn't do what his father told him, why would he follow anyone else's orders? Slipping down his sat on the clean white tiles by the door. He was glad this wasn't the boys room, cause there would be no way he'd sit on that floor. He rested his head back against the door and just sat in silence.

"She's right." Ash said a few minutes later.

"You know she wasn't talking about Justin, right?"

"I know."

"She's just….she's still grieving over Jackson." Stiles said softly.

"I know. But it was still true. I am a murderer. I killed someone, Stiles."

Stiles sighed sadly. "I know. I can't imagine what you're going through. None of us can. We've all been in dangerous situations. We've all nearly done that, but….none of us has ever had to go there. Not even Allison. - I guess the only person who does know what that's like is Peter, but as I said he's not really the person to talk to. I don't think he regrets what he's done."

"It's a shame my dad...that Jackson's not here." Ash sighed.

Stiles head turned around to stare at the closed door.

"We were following you for a while before my dad….I know about what happened to Jackson. - He'd probably be the only person who'd get it."

Stiles nodded despite himself. "Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. - Of course, if you knew Jackson, you'd know he'd probably not be any help either. He wasn't exactly the sharing-his-pain type. He was more the bury-it-under-layers-of-aggression-and-hostility type."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while, Stiles just listening to their breathing and the occasional sniffles.

"What am I meant to do Stiles?"

"Keep Calm and Carry On, as the posters say."

"I'm not sure I can do that. - Maybe I should leave."

"And go where? You know what happens to werewolves without packs. Do you really want to turn into that?"

"No. But I can't stay here where everyone hates me."

"They don't hate you." Stiles sighed, sliding to his stomach and peeking under the toilet door, confident that Ask wasn't actually using the thing. "Lydia's angry, but she'll get through it. As for the rest of the school, screw 'em."

"I…."

"No." Stiles said firmly. "We're not talking about this anymore. You're staying. You're going to be pack. You're going to have girlie nights with Erica and Allison, in which you'll probably have to stop them from killing each other. You're going to talk to me and Scott about movies and video games, and you're going to get through all of this, because you have us and Derek. And Derek's the best alpha in the world, and I'm not just blowing my sexy boyfriend's horn."

Ash couldn't help but laugh, causing Stiles to go bright red and grin as he realised what he'd said. "I think Scott just threw up."

"Now he knows how I've felt for the past few months. - Come on, we should get back to class."

"I ca….."

Stiles raised a brow. "Head up. You're a werewolf; you could rip all their throats out…. Not that you're going to, cause….right. But you can do this. So come on. I really don't want to flunk English, cause Peter would totally do that, just to screw with me. He'll totally do it to get me in trouble with my dad and probably Derek too. - Something tells me, Derek's going to be on my ass over school."

Ash laughed again, getting to her feet and unlocking the door.

"Geez, I really can't say anything now, can I? It's all going to sound like me and Derek doing sex stuff."

Ash wiped at her eyes and shrugged. "Well, I guess you'll just have to stop talking."

Stiles stared at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

When Ash started laughing loud he just knew Scott had said something about him.

"Hey, no using your super powers against the human." he scolded, yanking the bathroom door open to glare at Scott.

"What? I didn't say anything."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "I'm amazed you and Allison got away with sneaking around so long."

"Why?" Scott frowned.

"Because you're the world's worst liar." Stiles huffed, marching off back to class. Scott and Ash followed after him, sharing conspiratorial looks.

When they got back to class, it was like nothing had happened, and Stiles couldn't help but wonder if Peter had used some previously unknown wolf power to make everyone forget him dragging Lydia from the classroom. The strawberry blonde herself was missing, and Stiles made a mental note to ask Peter where she was at the end of class. Right now, they all just hurried to their seat and threw themselves into their work, Stiles keeping a supportive gaze on Ash throughout.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I think the next chapter will be the last. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry to say this is the last chapter everyone. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_**Inbox: Derek**_

_**How's Ash doing?**_

Stiles smiled at the message as he made his way from the lunch line with his tray, his thumb moving over the keys to reply.

**Message: **

**No WW probs. A little thing with Lydia earlier. Ask Peter. But otherwise everything's fine.**

"Move it Stilinski!" snapped one of the lacrosse teams behind him.

Looking up, Stiles glared but rushed towards a table. He saw Scott and Allison already seated and talking with their heads close together. Stiles eyes scanned the room and sighed when he saw Ash sitting alone on the back table they'd spent the past few weeks sat at. He smiled at Scott and Allison, as he dropped his tray. "I'll be back."

Ash looked up as he paused at the end of the table. "Hey." she smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

Ash frowned, looking down at her tray. "Eating lunch?"

"We don't sit here anymore. Come on."

"I…"

Stiles sent her a steely look with a warm smile. "We eat together."

Ash scooped up her tray and reluctantly followed after him. He paused by a long table where Scott and Isaac were already sat with Allison Argent. Ash swallowed nervously as she looked at them all. Stiles dropped into a seat at the head of the table and waved for Ash to talk the one at his left side. There was a strained silence as they all stared at their trays, not making eye contact.

"So, we're back at the cool table?" Danny suddenly announced over Ash's shoulder with a laugh.

"This is the cool table?" Stiles frowned looking around with faux horror. "Damn, I thought this was the Freaks and Geeks table. We better all move before someone mistakes us for the cool kids."

Danny shot him a narrow eyes smile. "You're hilarious, Stilinski."

"Was there any doubt?"

Scott scoffed. "So, Derek says there's a meeting after school."

Stiles shrugged. "He might or might not drop by practice."

Scott cringed. "Dude, is he gonna come perv on you in your uniform, cause that's not cool."

Stiles stared at Scott. "Oh, so when Allison and Lydia come to practice and sit in the bleachers watching you and….." he swallowed hard. "…the others running around getting sweaty and being all badass, and perving on you in your uniform is oksy…."

Allison blushed scarlet and dropped her head.

"….but my boyfriend comes to watch me, and that's not cool?"

Scott met his friends gaze unflinchingly. "Exactly. - 'Cause you're boyfriend's…." he looked around and lent forward. "A creepy guy how will just stand in the undergrowth and watch you like a weirdo."

Stiles gasped and flung his water in Scott's face.

"Dude." Scott scowled, grabbing his shirt to wipe his face as the table burst into laughter. "That's was totally unnecessary."

"It totally was necessary. That's my boyfriend you're insulting and everyone…." Stiles glanced at the table when Erica settled down across from Isaac. "….knows that only I am allowed to insult Derek."

"He does have a point through." Erica said smiling into her apple. "He does creep around a lot."

"So, it adds to the sexy man of mystery thing."

Scott made a gagging noise. "God, I'm gonna be sick."

"I don't exactly think you've got any room to judge, Scotty." Stiles glared. "How long were you hanging outside Allison's bedroom window when you guys started dating?"

Scott turned red and glared at his friend.

"I think the creeper thing might just be a….you-know-what thing." Danny said, smiling slyly into his lunch.

"Oh yes." Stiles drew out, turning to look at his friend with interest. "Something you want to share, Danno?"

"Not really."

"Has Tom been creeping around your room at night? - Wait is Tom in town?" Stiles frowned.

"Tom?" Ash frowned, looking from Stiles to Danny.

"Yes, he came back with me, wanted to speak to Derek."

"Tom's Danny's…you-know-what Boyfriend. - About what?" Stiles frowned with concern. "There's not going to be another test is there?"

Danny's head shot up. "No. - I….I think I might have mentioned that you and Derek weren't….getting on."

"Getting on? Dude, you should smell how much they've been—" The blonde started.

"Erica." The table groaned.

"Wait, you're dating a…." Ash leant forward, dropping her voice. "…werewolf?"

Danny smiled. "Yeah."

Ash's eyes went wide.

"And an alpha to boot." Stiles added with a wink. "Cause all the awesome guys get an alpha." he laughed, winking at his friend.

Ash just sat there staring at him, eyes wide. "But you're….."

Danny nodded. "Wait a minute." he suddenly frowned, looking from Ash to the table. "I missed something while I was away didn't I?"

"Just the usual, Ash is a member of the special club, everyone almost died, again. Me and Derek are…."

"Bumping hips. - Again!"

"Erica!" Stiles groaned this time. "There was no again. We've only just started bumping….stuff."

Scott groaned again, slamming his head into the table.

"Payback's a bitch, bro." Stiles laughed.

Danny turned to look at Ash. "You're…wow. When did that happen? - Was it one of you?" he looked around the table.

"It was before I came to Beacon Hills." Ash murmured, dropping her gaze to the table top. "I don't know…..who it was. I was….with my….dad." she swallowed.

Stiles sent Danny a scathing look. "Ash, it's alright."

Ash pushed back her chair. "Excuse me."

"Nice one, Danny." Stiles groaned.

"What did I say?" Danny looked around them.

"Her dad…." Scott began before falling silent, his eyes going to the swing doors of the cafeteria.

Stiles pushed back his own chair. "I better go see if she's alright."

"I'll go." Allison said, getting up and heading after the retreating new werewolf.

Stiles sighed and dropped back into his seat. Tension falling over the group.

"Her dad was a hunter." Scott finally said, meeting Danny's concerned and guilty gaze. "He tried to burn us all to death."

"What?" Danny gasped, looking at the pack.

Scott nodded. "If it wasn't for Stiles, we'd all be dead right now."

Stiles slouched in his chair, shrugging nonchalantly. "Hey, it's my job…." he huffed. "….savin' your asses. Aren't you lucky to have me?"

The whole table turned to look at him an overly serious look on each other their faces and Stiles stomach did an odd flip. He smiled warmly at the group and went back to his lunch, turning the conversation away from pack business.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

"Derek! Derek!"

Derek looked up from his phone as the door to the deport flew violently open. "Tom?"

"Derek Hale you blood idi…." Tom snapped, storming into the large warehouse with a scowl on his face, only for his features to turn blank as he turned his nose to the air. "Oh….well, this was pointless." he laughed.

Derek narrowed his eyes at the fellow alpha. "Do I want to know why you're here?"

Tom grinned. "Danny told me about you kicking Stiles to the curb. I came to kick some sense into your damn ass."

Derek couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "Well, I'm ready when you are?"

"And why on earth would I waste my energy? I've got much more entertaining things to do with it." Tom chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Derek shook his head. "As there's no reason for you to kick my ass, are you leaving?"

Tom took a slow walked around the large building. "I'm sorry about the house." he sighed.

Derek frowned. "It was my own fault, I should have done the work myself."

"No. _We _should have check out the workers. We organised it after all. It was our responsibility."

Derek shook his head.

"I'll talk to the council; we'll see what we can do about the house."

"I'm thinking that I should just pull the whole thing down and give the land over to the state."

"Why would you do that?" Tom frowned.

"Because that place is cursed. It's brought nothing but pain and misery."

"Derek that's….ridiculous. You can't honestly believe that?"

"My pack almost died. _Stiles _almost died."

"That's what comes with being a werewolf, Derek." Tom insisted, turning to meet his friends gaze. "We're always in danger, we just keep fighting back. - The house, the land, has nothing to do with it."

"I don't know." Derek shook his head.

Tom sighed, taking a seat on the battered couch. "So. Until you've decided what you're going to do, are you all staying here?"

Derek shrugged.

Tom's eyes scanned the space. "Well it's very homely." he remarked sarcastically.

"It's all we have."

"Really? Guess you can't exactly move in with the boyfriend." he chuckled, gaining him another of Derek's glares. "Isn't there a house you can rent or buy?" Tom asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not exactly in a position to rent or buy a large enough house."

Tom sighed. "You know the council would help."

"I _don't _need the council's help." Derek snapped. "I can't keep relying on the council to bail me out."

Tom nodded understandingly. "Maybe you should look for a job then."

Derek tightened his jaw. "I …The Sheriff's….hired me to work at the station."

Tom smirked wolfishly. "Really?"

Derek nodded. "So he can keep an eye on me."

Tom burst into laughter. "Really. So he knows about you and Stiles then?"

"And about the pack. - I…I had to tell him."

Tom watched his closely. "Why?"

"I…I thought it would help keep Stiles away." he shook his head. "I thought the Sheriff would ban him from seeing us."

"And how did that work out for you?" Tom smirked, eye brow raised.

Derek dropped his gaze with a shrug. "Obviously….really well."

Tom laughed again. "Yeah, so I can…." he wrinkled his nose. "….tell."

The two men sat laughing for few minutes.

When the laughter between the two men died, Tom pushed himself off the couch. "Come on."

Derek frowned. "Where are we going?"

"Well, I plan on going to see my boyfriend run around, getting all sweaty." Tom grinned wickedly. "Are you coming?"

Derek shook his head. "I can't. - The Sheriff….we're meant to be keeping a low profile. I'm pretty sure hang around the high school lacrosse field isn't going to accomplish that."

Tom smirked at him. "Like you haven't done it before."

Derek glowered at the fellow alpha. "That was different."

"Yeah. Now you're actually allowed to perv on the kid." Tom chuckled.

"I wasn't perving." Derek snapped. "I was…."

Tom waited, his brow raised and his arms folded over his chest.

"Keeping an eye on Scott, Isaac and Jackson."

Tom shook his head. "Sure you were. - Come on."

Derek wanted to argue, but he didn't. He grabbed his jacket and followed him out of the warehouse.

**~SEA OF TROUBLES~**

Stiles didn't know what Allison had said to Ash, but the girls had returned from their trip to the girls room with smiles on their faces and Ash seemed much more at ease. No one had seen Lydia since her outburst that morning which Stiles had to say but he was glad for. He didn't think he could handle anymore tension among his friends right now. They went though the rest of the day like normal teenagers, sitting bored in lessons, passing looks and whispers behind teacher's backs till the final bell rang and Stiles groaned as he followed Scott, Isaac and Danny to the locker room.

"Bilinski, bout time you got your scrawny little ass back here." The coach grumbled, not really paying any real attention to the teenager.

"Always nice to feel welcome, coach." Stiles shot back as he headed for his locker to change.

Stiles and the others stepped out onto the field to see Allison and Ash sat in the stands. Scott waved.

"McCall, stop flirting with the girls and get your ass out there! You too, Bilinski!"

Stiles nodded and followed Scott onto the grass. When Scott and Isaac suddenly stiffened and turned towards the bleachers Stiles frowned and followed their gaze. His heart skipped at he saw Derek and Tom talking to the coach.

"What they saying?" Stiles rushed to ask the werewolves.

"Tom's telling the coach he's a scout for his university. - And that Derek's his cousin." Isaac chuckled.

"Really? And Finstock is buying that?" Stiles frowned.

"Seems like it. He's singing Scott's praises."

"What just Scott? - Dude, I won't the championship." Stiles huffed indigently.

"Stiles, you scored one goal the whole season." Scott remarked with a raised brow.

"That won the championship. That's way more important than all the goals you scored, dude."

"If it wasn't for my goals, we wouldn't have made it to the championship."

"Geez, will you two quit it? You're both the world's best lacrosse players." Isaac chuckled with a roll of his eyes. "We all bow to your combined awesomeness."

"Damn right." Stiles laughed, turning to glance over at the stands where Derek and Tom had taken seats beside Ash and Allison.

"Alright, you lot. We've got a scout her from some college out east, so you're going to make me look good." Finstock demanded. "Get to it."

Everyone rushed to their places and waited for the whistle, Stiles facing down Scott. "Now, don't you go and cheat. You know the rule Scott, no wolfy powers. Play fair."

Scott smirked behind his helmet. "Or what? You going to tell your boyfriend on me?"

"I don't need to dumbass, he's watching."

"Even more reason for me to kick your ass." Scott chuckled as the whistle went and the pair flew at each other, Scott playfully knocking Stiles to the ground.

Derek watched from the benches as Stiles chased after Scott, trying to get the ball from him. He was aware of the others chatting beside him but all he could actually bring himself to concentrate on was the way Stiles was moving, the small beads of sweat peppering his forehead beneath his helmet. When Scott scored Allison cheered and Derek clenched his jaw and tried not to flash the boy a red eyed glare as he looked their way.

"It is a little unfair. Scott's got all that extra speed and strength on Stiles and the others." Ash murmured beside them.

Derek grunted. "That's why I never played."

Ash turned to look at him. "But you were on the team. I saw the picture."

Derek looked over at her. "But I never played."

"Always with the nobility." Tom chuckled. "Seriously Derek, you're like something out of a fairytale."

"Does that make Stiles a Disney princess?" Allison asked with a small smirk.

"McCall, pay attention!" Finstock yelled as Scott tripped on the field, clearly having heard Allison's comment, which he quickly shared with Stiles.

"Dude, I'm totally not a princess."

"So Derek's the princess?" Scott asked with a laugh.

Stiles glanced over at the benches, meeting Derek's gaze across the distance. "Dude, why do either of us have to be a princess? Can't we just have two Prince Charmings? - You are totally into each other. I mean, twenty-first century, bro."

Derek's heart skipped and he felt the knowing gaze of Tom and Ash on the side of his face. "I don't remember practise being this boring."

"I wouldn't say it was boring." Tom chuckled, tearing his gaze away from Derek to look in the direction of his boyfriend. "I'm actually enjoying it."

Play began again and this time Isaac worked to keep the ball away from Stiles and get a goal. Derek had a feeling both boys were trying to make some kind of point. He slouched down in the seat and sighed. Watching the display and fighting the desire to rush onto the field and help Stiles out. But he couldn't, this was Stiles world, and he had to learn to deal with the pack in his own way.

And deal with it he did a few minutes later when he finally got his hands on the ball and ran down the field, always completely aware of where Scott and Isaac were behind him. Derek shifted forward onto the edge of his seat, holding his breath. Stiles wasn't nearly as close to the goal as he needed to be and it was pretty much a moment of pure faith and panic that had him fling the ball towards Danny. Everyone watched as the ball flew throw the air as if in slow motion.

"Yes!" Derek yelled as he shot to his feet, his arms in the air, a proud grin spread across his face. It took him more minutes that it should to realize that everyone's eyes were on him. Once it settled into his brain he slowly lowered himself onto the bench and dropped his gaze to his feet. He could hear Stiles across the pitch laughing at him.

"_Like that did you? You going to reward me for making that killer shot and beating the betas?" _Stiles whispered and Derek growled under his breath.

"Way to be discreet there, Derek." Tom laughed from beside him.

"Shut up." he replied from between gritted teeth.

Derek was pinned to his seat for the rest of practice, his gaze never leaving his shoe until he heard the whistle blow and the coach ordering everyone into the showers. Derek glanced up to see everyone strolling off the field, led by the coach who seemed unwilling to hang around any longer than was contractually necessary. At the tail end of the group were four familiar figures, all heading towards them instead of the showers. Derek saw Tom leap to his feet and literarily jump off the bleachers to land in front of his teen boyfriend, who was covered in sweat and grinning. Allison was taking a little more time, stepping down, only to be met half way by Scott. Isaac just hung around at the bottom of the steps his gaze flickering between the couples and Ash, who was smiling and rolling her eyes at him before strolling down and heading off toward the school building, Isaac in her shadow. Leaving only Stiles, who was smiling smugly up at him, wiggling his brows and waiting for Derek to make any kind of move. When Derek still didn't move, Stiles huffed and walked down besides the bleachers, his gaze never leaving Derek's.

The alpha sucked in a breath and stared at the other who seemed completely focused on their own relationships.

"You coming," Stiles voice whispered from beneath him. "Or do I have to do this myself?"

Derek growled, closing his eyes. Without another thought of what the others might hear or see or thing, he gripped the metal railing and flung himself over, landing crouch at the side of the stands, his eyes fixed on Stiles who stood with his arms crossed and his shoulder pressed again a post.

"What took you so long? I want my prize." Stiles smirked cheekily.

Derek crept closer, his eyes heavy with want. "Prize huh? And what exactly is it you expect me to give you?" he all but growled.

"Right now?" Stiles huffed. "All I want to know is if the rumours are true?"

Derek stopped in front of Stiles, meeting his equally hungry eyes. "Rumours?"

"Yeah, remember? The bleachers is the place where all the cool kids make out."

Derek forced back the grin that was pulling at his lips. "Oh, that rumour." he sighed, stepping forward to press Stiles into the post he'd been leaning on. "I don't know if it's where the cool kids make out, but it's apparently where the infuriating mouth pieces do." Derek murmured before closing the gap between them and attacking Stiles mouth. He pulled back only for a second to add. "Great shot by the way. - But then, you do have a way with balls."

Stiles burst out laughing just as Derek took his mouth again, confident that this wasn't going to be the last time they did this.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this didn't turn out as long as I thought it would, sorry. Also sorry for the sucky ending, I'm never any good at them and I didn't want to leave it on a cliffhanger in case I can't write another story in this series. I do have an idea for one, but there's no guarantee it'll see the light of day. But I will try. Also sorry for anyone hoping for some more Sterek loving, I just couldn't find a place for it, and I won't put it in just for the sake of it. So if that was a disappointment I'm really sorry. **

**Anyways, thank you all so much for the wonderful support throughout Sea of Troubles and Harder to Swim. I've enjoyed all of your feedback. I really have to thank my Beta hugely, I don't know what I would have done without you. Truly.**

**_(From the beta: You're way welcome. It was fun! ~ever at your service, any-otp-will-do)_**

**Well that's it from me for now. I am currently working on another Teen Wolf fic, not from this universe, and I do have an idea for a follow up to this, but as I said it'll depend on how it goes wheather it ever gets published. To keep informed on my future project you can follow me on Tumblr, link in my profiles. But for now it's farewell and I'll see you soon.**

**LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**GATERGIRL**

**xxx**


End file.
